Contos do Sobrenatural
by alfred32
Summary: Compilação contendo várias histórias curtas, uma por capítulo, ambientadas no universo da série. Muito mistério, terror, suspense e referências ao Rock e Heavy Metal.
1. Smoke on the water

**SMOKE ON THE WATER  
**

Ainda era cedo, quatro horas da tarde pra ser mais exato, mesmo assim o céu já estava escurecendo. Um cinza intenso, quase preto, cobria tudo. Aquilo era um sinal. Uma tempestade estava chegando.

Damião acaba de sair do escritório onde trabalha. O coroa estava com pressa. Estava atrasado pra pegar os meninos na escola. E, como ele bem sabia, os moleques ficavam nervosos quando isso acontecia. Coisa da idade. Um casal de gêmeos, ambos de seis anos.

Damião podia jurar que seu Fiat Sedam prateado estava estacionado no bloco C do estacionamento do prédio onde trabalhava. No entanto, ao chegar lá, não o encontrou. O que acabou deixando-o ainda mais agoniado do que já estava.

Bloco A, Bloco B, Bloco C e Bloco D. Damião deu um passeio por todo o estacionamento. Não encontrou nenhum Fiat Sedam, muito menos o dele. – Cara, cadê meu carro? – Reclamou o homem para o segurança da portaria.

Quando Damião encontrou o segurança, ele estava sentado calmamente ao lado da cancela do portão de entrada do estacionamento. Seu rosto expressava tédio e ele estava quase a ponto de dar uma cochilada. Apesar da aflição de Damião, o segurança não se abalou muito com o estado alterado do homem. O segurança ouviu calmamente a reclamação do empresário e, quase que mecanicamente, apanhou uma prancheta que estava jogada em cima da mesa que estava ao seu lado.

Depois de uma conferida que levou quase um minuto, mas que pareceu uma eternidade pra Damião, o segurança dá uma palavra.

- Nenhum Sedam entrou aqui hoje, senhor.

- Como não! Eu entrei com meu carro hoje de manhã!

- Ah, bom. Mas aí já não foi meu turno. Já não é comigo.

- Ôxe!? E eu fico como nessa história?

- Espera um momento. Vou falar com o chefe da segurança.

O Segurança da portaria devolveu sua prancheta à mesa e, em seguida, pegou o walk talk que estava pendurado em seu bolso.

- Almir. – Falou o segurança pelo walk talk.

- Tenta a freqüência três! – Respondeu uma voz saída do walk talk.

O Segurança gira o botão da parte superior do seu walk talk o ajustando para a freqüência número três.

- Genésio, Diogo, Almir... Qualquer um! Responda! – Assim que o segurança colocou o walk talk na freqüência três, outra voz apareceu saída do aparelho.

- Aqui é Genésio na escuta.

- Primeiro andar, sala 107. Código quatro! – Damião não sabia o que era um código quatro. Por causa disso não entendeu o porquê da cara de espanto que o segurança fez ao ouvir aquele número.

- Senhor. – Disse o segurança, Genésio. – Fique aqui que eu volto logo.

- E meu carro!

- Depois eu cuido disso!

Genésio se levantou e, como uma flecha, saiu correndo da portaria até sumir de vista.

Damião, sem entender o que estava acontecendo, ficou paralisado de surpresa com aquela situação. – Mas que merda. – Pensou o empresário.

TRUMM!

O barulho de trovão acorda Damião de seu estado reflexivo.

TRUUUM!

O segundo foi ainda mais forte, seguido de rápidos flashes azuis. Damião olha para o céu. Ainda nem tinha passado direito das cinco horas, mesmo assim o céu estava preto que nem ébano.

Chruuuuu!

Som de pingos de água caindo sobre o asfalto vão ficando cada vez mais presentes. Uma chuva tinha começado. No inicio era apenas uma garoa, mas em poucos segundos já tinha se transformado em um verdadeiro toró. Chateado, Damião olha para o céu e comenta para si mesmo. – Hoje não é mesmo o meu dia.

O empresário ficou lá, esperando na portaria pelo regresso do segurança. Os minutos foram passando e, sem que ele percebesse, já havia se passado uma hora e meia desde que havia sido abandonado ali. Damião toma um susto assim que percebe quanto tempo havia demorado ali. Sendo assim, imediatamente ele pega seu celular e liga para sua esposa. Estava preocupado com as crianças.

- Droga! – Esbraveja Damião. O celular estava sem sinal. Com certeza aquele não era um de seus melhores dias. – O jeito é procurar esse segurança – Pensou Damião. – Sala 107, certo? – Damião tinha boa memória. Recordando-se da mensagem transferida no walk talk, ele decidiu procurar por Genésio e apressá-lo. Se ele deixa-se pra lá, era bem capaz de não ter uma resposta para o sumiço de seu carro tão cedo.

Pra chegar ao primeiro andar, Damião podia usar a escada ou o elevador. Como a escada estava mais próxima e ele tinha pavor de ficar preso no elevador, Damião preferiu ir andando mesmo.

Após subir um pequeno lance de escadas, Damião chega ao primeiro andar. Ao lado da porta em que atravessou para entrar no andar, havia a sala 102, que pertencia a uma pediatria. Recepcionista, médico, pais, mães e crianças estavam "paradões" olhando para a TV. Alguma coisa estava chamando a atenção de todos.

Damião deu uma olhada rápida na TV antes de seguir adiante. Uma noticia de última hora já estava falando sobre os estragos que a chuva provocou na cidade. Deslizamento de terra, postes derrubados por raios, vários acidentes de carro, alagamentos. É, a cidade não foi feita pra agüentar água. Parecia ser feita de sonrisal, brincavam alguns.

Voltando ao corredor, enquanto andava até o 107, Damião ficou analisando mentalmente as imagens mostradas na TV e começou a ficar ainda mais preocupado com os seus filhos. – Meu carro tinha que sumir logo hoje?! – Ficava se lamentando o empresário.

A porta do 107 estava trancada. Parecia que não havia ninguém lá dentro, mesmo assim Damião resolveu tocar a campainha.

PLIN! PLON!

Ninguém respondeu, mas Damião conseguiu ouvir uns murmúrios de dentro do apartamento. Tinha gente lá dentro, mas parecia que não queriam atender a porta. Irritado, Damião apertou mais uma vez a campainha, só que agora de maneira mais mal educada.

PLIIIIIIIIIIIIN! PLON! PLON! PLON! PLON!

Não tardou muito para alguém ir atender a porta. Quem atendeu foi um segurança. Com a porta entreaberta, colocando só sua cabeça para o lado de fora, o segurança (que não era Genésio) tentou se livrar de Damião de forma educada.

- Senhor, estamos com um probleminha e...

- AHHH! NÃO QUERO SABER! Roubaram a porcaria do meu carro e o banana do segurança me deixou plantado na portaria! "Qualé"? Tão tentando me enrolar é?

- Senhor, é que...

- Ah, vá! Saia da frente. – Após empurrar porta e segurança, Damião conseguiu forçar sua entrada no apartamento. Assim que viu o que estava acontecendo lá dentro desejou ter ficado quieto na portaria.

- MEU DEUS!!

- Que porra, Diogo! Não mandei você não deixar ninguém entrar?! – Disse um dos seguranças que estava dentro do apartamento. O lugar era uma clínica normal. A única coisa que destoava dentro dele eram os seguranças (cinco no total, com Genésio incluso) e um tapete manchado de vermelho. Ah, claro, e também um homem deitado no chão.

- Senhor. – Disse um dos seguranças, o mais alto de todos, se dirigindo a Damião. - Sou Almir, o chefe da segurança. Estou pedindo pro senhor manter a calma.

- Mas como? Tem um morto no chão! MEU DEUS!

- Sim, ele foi morto. – Disse Almir, já perdendo a calma. – O assassino pode muito bem ainda estar por aí e nenhuma droga de telefone está funcionando. Junta isso tudo com essa chuva dos infernos lá fora e temos um problema gigante aqui. Estamos "trancados" aqui com um assassino perigoso e não teremos ajuda da polícia então, por favor, senhor. Fique calmo e não nos atrapalhe. A última coisa de que precisamos é que isso se torne de conhecimento geral e o pânico se instale no prédio. Entendido?

- S-sim. Claro.

Meia hora se passou, mas Damião ainda continuava nervoso. Problemas graves como o sumiço de seu carro e a segurança de seus filhos pareciam agora estar em segundo plano. Enquanto os outros seguranças ficavam discutindo o que fazer no apartamento da vítima, Genésio levou Damião até uma cozinha no terceiro andar, pertencente à área de serviço. Sentado, recostado na parede, Damião ficava olhando pro vazio pensando no que mais poderia piorar. Enquanto isso, Genésio ficava na porta, atento a qualquer chamado dos seus colegas pelo walk talk.

THRRUUUUU! CHRRROOOM!

A chuva e as trovoadas ficaram ainda mais fortes. – Quando isso vai terminar? – Se perguntava Damião. Olhando pela janela ele era capaz de ver a chuva torrencial e a rua que, agora, mais parecia um rio. A água era tanta que os poucos carros, todos abandonados, que ficaram na rua começaram a boiar. Andando desgovernadamente no sentido da água.

THHHRRRUUUUUUUU!!

O último trovão foi o mais forte de todos. O flash que antecedeu sua presença também foi muito luminoso. Assustado, Damião deu um pulinho da cadeira onde estava.

THHHRRRUUUUUUUU!!

Outro da mesma intensidade sucedeu o primeiro. Só que desta vez foi infinitamente pior. Afinal, as luzes acabaram se apagando por conseqüência dele.

- MAS QUE...! – Dizia Genésio. Se controlando pra não soltar um palavrão. – Um raio deve ter atingido um poste de energia.

- Almir! – Chamava Genésio pelo walk talk. O segurança queria saber como seus colegas estavam lhe dando com aquela situação adversa. – Tem alguém aí?

- Diogo na escuta.

- Onde vocês estão.

- Rapaz, venha logo pro 504. Aconteceu algo urgente.

- Já estou indo "praí".

Damião estremeceu com a última frase de Genésio. Pois isso significava duas coisas. Ou que ele iria ficar naquela cozinha sozinho ou que teria que acompanhar o segurança nos corredores do prédio. Que naquela situação deveriam estar sombrios e assustadores.

- Senhor? – Falava Genésio com Damião. – Senhor, está escutando?

- S-sim.

- Vou dar uma passada rápida no 504, mas volto já. Fique aqui. Tudo bem?

- T-tudo.

Genésio saiu da cozinha deixando Damião lá, sozinho, sentado e encostado na parede sem conseguir ver praticamente nada. Adrenalina a mil. Qualquer barulhinho real ou imaginário já era suficiente para deixar todos os seus sentidos no estado de alerta.

Passaram-se apenas dez minutos, mas naquela situação parecia que uma eternidade havia se passado.

- Hmm!! – Susto. Algo deixa Damião em alerta.

THRRRRUUUUU!!!

Os trovões e o som da chuva torrencial estavam fortes, mas não era isso que chamava a atenção do empresário. - Aaaahh!! – Damião dá um grito. Ele tem a impressão que tinha visto uma sombra se movendo de modo sinistro. O que, devido aquela escuridão, era quase impossível dizer com certeza.

Mil coisas passavam na cabeça do empresário e atiçavam sua imaginação. A maioria delas não fazia o menor sentido, a não ser o seu último e mais aterrador pensamento. "Será que tem alguém aqui? Será que é o assassino?"

-Aaaaaahhhhh!!! – Damião vê a sombra pela segunda vez. Ela se movia de modo estranho, parecia mais uma estranha fumaça. No entanto, naquela situação, Damião não estava muito propenso a se prender a detalhes. De modo abrupto, o empresário se levanta de sua cadeira e sai correndo da cozinha. Se esbarrando em praticamente tudo o que estava no seu caminho.

Derrubou cadeira, panela, se esbarrou na mesa, nas paredes... Foi um sufoco encontrar a porta.

Saindo da cozinha, Damião deu de cara com o corredor do terceiro andar. A escuridão era quase total. Impossível correr ali. Mesmo assim, Damião correu. Se guiando colocando a mão na parede, a intenção do empresário era ir até o andar térreo e sair do prédio. Com ou sem chuva, nada o prenderia ali.

Depois de muita esbarrada na parede, Damião consegue encontrar as escadas. Por tentar descer correndo, ele acaba tropeçando em um dos degraus. A queda foi feia. Ele saiu rolando. Prack, Prack. Os sons de coisas se partindo estavam rivalizando com os sons da chuva. Damião não podia dizer com certeza, mas achava que tinha quebrado um osso ou dois. Já que não carregava nada consigo que fosse de quebrar. A não ser, talvez, seu celular.

Depois que acabou de rolar pelas escadas, Damião ficou deitado, "largadão", entre quatro degraus. O homem tentou levantar, mas não conseguiu. Seus temores haviam se confirmados. Ele realmente tinha quebrado algum osso. Pra piorar, a sombra sinistra estava a sua frente. Bem de perto. Daquela posição, Damião podia dizer com certeza. Aquilo era uma fumaça negra. Uma fumaça negra estava perseguindo ele. – Isso é loucura! O nervoso deve estar me causando alucinações! – Damião tentava analisar a situação de um modo mais racional. O que não ajudava muito. Já que o medo e a dor não diminuíram em nada.

- Pobre garoto. Tanta dor. – Damião que já achava que estava ficando louco, agora tinha certeza. Estava imaginando que a fumaça conversava com ele. – Está aflito. Teme por sua vida, pela vida dos filhos. Diga "sim" para minha pergunta e todos seus problemas irão acabar. – Aquilo era muito tentador. Damião tinha convicção que o que ouvia não passava de fruto da sua imaginação, mesmo assim já sabia que resposta ia dar. – Se aceitar minha ajuda lhe tirarei com vida daqui e lhe deixarei próximo a seus filhos. Você aceita minha ajuda?

- Sim. – Foi a única coisa que Damião conseguiu dizer antes de perder a consciência.

* * *

**No apartamento 504**

Os cinco seguranças estavam todos reunidos. Na frente deles um homem sujo de sangue estava amarrado a uma cadeira. O rapaz havia sido preso pelos próprios seguranças. Ele era o principal suspeito.

- Juro! Eu não me lembro de nada. – Respondia o jovem cativo. – Só me lembro de uma fumaça preta e...e... Não sei o que houve.

- Sei, sei. Amnésia muito conveniente essa aí. – Diz Altair. – Como você explica essa camisa toda suja de sangue, rapaz.

- Não sei. Não sei.

- Você matou uma pessoa, não foi?

- Não... Sniff! Sniff!... Não sei como fui parar aqui... Sniff!... Sou só um estagiário... Porra, "véi"... Porra... Sniff!!

- Esse menino se fodeu. – Comentou Diogo, falando baixinho com Genésio. Os dois estavam no canto da sala. Afastados o suficiente para não terem sua conversa escutada pelos outros seguranças e, principalmente, pelo jovem cativo. – Assim que esse pandemônio todo passar vamos ligar pra polícia. Se ele tiver mais que dezoito ta lenhado.

- Um problema a menos. – Comentou Genésio. – Xiiii! Já ia me esquecendo! Deixei aquele "playboyzinho" chato sozinho.

* * *

Quando Damião acordou, ele estava de volta à cozinha do terceiro andar. Sentado em uma cadeira e encostado na parede. Seu corpo não estava mais ferido. O empresário estava na mesma forma que havia estado antes de ter saído.

- Puxa, que sonho estranho! – Pensava o empresário. Acreditando que sua fuga, seu acidente e a fumaça preta não passavam de um pesadelo. Apenas uma coisa havia mudado. O medo e a preocupação, sentimentos tão fortes, haviam sumido. Damião agora estava bem sereno. Apesar da escuridão, da chuva, das trovoadas, do assassino a solta e da falta de noticia dos filhos.

Genésio apareceu de forma abrupta na cozinha. Apesar disso, levando em conta a situação, Damião não havia se assustado. Permaneceu sereno.

- Boas novas. Prendemos o assassino. Estamos todos seguros agora.

- Que bom. – Respondeu Damião. Com um sorriso de canto de boca. Seco e sem sentimento.

* * *

**Epílogo**

A chuva e os trovões pararam tão repentinamente quanto começaram. No dia seguinte, as pessoas da cidade lutavam para recuperar o pouco que havia restado. Carros perdidos, móveis estragados, entes queridos mortos. Seria uma batalha árdua, mas, ao que tudo indicava, o sol estava brilhando mais intenso agora.

A vida de Damião parecia que estava voltando ao normal. O jovem detido pelos seguranças foi levado à cadeia e irá amargar um bom tempo nela. O carro do empresário, o Fiat Sedam, foi encontrado alguns dias depois. Ele havia sido roubado por um homem que jurava inocência e que contava histórias inacreditáveis sobre amnésia e fumaças negras. Pra melhorar, a família de Damião parecia ainda mais unida.

– Graças a Deus – Dizia a mulher de Damião. Os gêmeos não haviam saído da escola durante a chuva. A casa não sofreu muitos estragos. O carro havia sido recuperado.

A família de Damião parecia ser a que teve menos perdas se comparada às perdas das outras famílias da cidade. Tudo parecia bem, até que, um mês depois da chuva, uma notícia saiu no jornal e escandalizou o povo da região.

- Empresário bem sucedido mata toda a família e depois comete suicídio. –

Saiu em todos os jornais. Os parentes e os amigos mais próximos da família não conseguiam entender o porquê daquilo ter acontecido. – Eles pareciam tão felizes. – Era o que todos sempre diziam quando conversavam sobre o assunto. – Damião! logo Damião! Ele parecia ser um cara tão sério. A família estava bem de vida, sua mulher era dedicada e os filhos eram tão fofos. Não entendo porque ele fez isso.

Ninguém conseguiu explicar o porquê de Damião ter se transformado em um homicida-suicida. Muitas hipóteses foram levantadas. A mais aceita dizia que o empresário achava que foi traído pela mulher. Houve até quem defendesse a tese de que o caso se tratava de possessão demoníaca. Hipótese essa não muito aceita pela maioria das pessoas, no entanto ela tinha adeptos fervorosos. Principalmente pelo fato de algumas pessoas jurarem que viram uma sinistra fumaça negra saindo da casa da família logo após o ocorrido.


	2. Hungry like the wolf

**HUNGRY LIKE THE WOLF  
**

Geórgia, uma aeromoça de vinte e poucos anos, já estava ficando preocupada. Um dos passageiros estava soando frio e tremendo muito. Apesar de pouco tempo de profissão, ela já tinha visto esses sintomas em várias pessoas antes. Era um tanto comum ver passageiros com medo de vôo. – Medo besta – Achava a moça. O avião é o mais seguro dos transportes. - Mais fácil ganhar na loteria do que morrer de acidente aéreo - Achava a aeromoça.

- Algum problema, senhor? Quer que eu traga um copo de água? – Falou Geórgia com sua voz doce ao passageiro em pânico.

- Água? Água não serve!! – Diz o passageiro que, devido ao tom agressivo da voz, agora parecia ameaçador. – Preciso de algum remédio calmante, de preferência a base de benzodiazepínicos. Brozepax, Lorax, Psicosedim, Olcadiul... Se quer mesmo me ajudar pegue o que encontrar e traga pra mim.

- Senhor, acho que não posso...

- AARGH!! – O passageiro em questão deu um berro de dor, chamando a atenção de todos os outros passageiros que estavam a sua volta. Muitos estavam assustados, alguns poucos achavam aquele "barraco" interessante. Algo pra quebrar a monotonia da viagem. – AARGHH! Está começando!!

- Senhor! O quê...?

- Sai da frente!!

O passageiro histérico levantou-se abruptamente da cadeira, empurrou com brutalidade Geórgia para fora de seu caminho e saiu correndo em disparada ao banheiro. Se trancando lá dentro.

Enquanto os demais passageiros ficavam cochichando sobre a atitude do neurótico, a aeromoça chama suas colegas e o comissário de bordo para tentar tirar o sujeito do banheiro. Muitos argumentos são usados para convencer o rapaz de sair de lá, mas nenhum parece ter surtido efeito.

- Senhor. – Dizia o comissário. – Qualquer que seja o problema que o senhor esteja passando, nós...

-AAAAARRRRGHHH! – O uivo de dor do passageiro interrompeu a fala do comissário. Todo mundo ficou sério. Assustados. Preocupados. - Será que esse homem pode se tornar perigoso? - Era o que mais se perguntavam.

Ninguém podia afirmar com certeza o que estava havendo ali naquele banheiro, mas, pelos fortes barulhos de batida e pelos gritos, parecia que o sujeito estava se contorcendo de dor.

BLAMMM!!

Uma coisa monstruosa sai de dentro do banheiro abrindo a porta com tanta violência que quase chegou a ponto de arrancá-la. A criatura era peluda, tinha quase dois metros de altura e seus olhos vermelhos e dentes pontiagudos eram por demais assustadores.

- AAAAHHHHH!! – Todos os passageiros que viram aquele monstro berraram de medo. A criatura, em resposta, dá um uivo. Um uivo estridente e agudo.

* * *

Bruno nunca gostou de esperar. Em toda sua vida ele sempre foi impaciente. Coisas como esperar por alguém no aeroporto para ele era uma tortura. Filas, supermercados, bancos... Então, nem se fala.

Sentado na praça de alimentação do aeroporto, o rapaz de trinta e poucos anos, se distrai tomando um cafezinho enquanto espera impacientemente pela chegada de sua esposa. Sua mulher, que é quatorze anos mais nova que ele, havia viajado há negócios para Paris. Só voltando hoje. Além da impaciência, Bruno carregava consigo um sentimento de culpa causado por um "casinho" extraconjugal que teve enquanto sua esposa estava fora. Pobre rapaz. Se ele soubesse o que sua mulher fez na França não se sentiria tão culpado assim.

- "Oía, mã" – Próximo a praça de alimentação havia janelas enormes de vidro por onde era possível para qualquer um ver os aviões aterrissando e decolando na pista de vôo. As crianças pequenas adoravam ver o espetáculo daqueles colossos enormes vindo e indo embora. Um espetáculo que ficava ainda mais bonito à noite, principalmente de lua cheia. Uma criança, em particular, ficava tentando chamar a atenção de sua mãe. Pra azar de Bruno, mãe e filha estavam sentadas em uma mesa bem próxima a dele. Uma coisa que o rapaz também não tinha paciência era com crianças pequenas. Não aturava sequer ouvir suas vozes.

- Esse é bem "gande", "mã"!!

- Sim, filha. É grande mesmo. – Naquele momento, a mãe parecia compartilhar da impaciência de Bruno em relação a crianças pequenas também

- "Mã"!! É enorme!!

- Õ, filha. Mamãe já sabe que o avião é grande, não precisa... OH MEU DEUS!!!

BROOM! CRASHH!!! TOOOM!!! AAARRRGHHH!!! BOOOOMM!!! POOOWW!!

Mais um avião aterrissa no aeroporto. Algo que parecia banal e sem importância acaba por se mostrar muito relevante, pois o pouso em questão não foi nada tranqüilo. O avião conseguiu chegar até a pista de pouso, no entanto sua velocidade não foi reduzida. Ele continuou andando até se chocar contra o salão de embarque.

Pra "sorte" de Bruno, e das outras pessoas que estavam na praça de alimentação, o avião foi bater no lado oposto de onde ele estava. Foi "sorte" também o fato do avião não ter explodido. Se isso acontecesse o calor emanado pela explosão mataria todos que estivessem ali, fossem ou não acertados pelo colosso de aço que caiu do céu.

-AAAHHHHH- As pessoas em pânico não sabiam o que fazer. Botavam as mãos na cabeça, gritavam, corriam feito loucas... Todos queriam sair do aeroporto, mas o avião trouxe um problema. Da forma que ele caiu, ele acabou por tapar a principal saída. Se quiserem sair dali o povo vai ter que arranjar uma rota alternativa. Mas vai explicar isso a uma multidão em pânico.

Bruno o que tinha de impaciente tinha de frio e calculista. Não se passaram nem cinco minutos do acidente e ele já estava calculando um meio de sair dali. Algo excepcional para uma pessoa fazer levando-se em conta o cenário a sua volta. Corpos jogados no chão, muitos escombros, pessoas desesperadas... Destruição.

Com o impacto, a porta do avião acabou ficando aberta. E como o bicho estava meio inclinado, era possível entrar nele. Já que o avião estava obstruindo a passagem, Bruno teve uma idéia um tanto quanto inusitada. Ele decidiu entrar no avião para atravessá-lo e chegar ao outro lado. O que ele não calculou, até porque não entendia muito bem de aviões, é que não havia porta do outro lado. Um "pequeno detalhe" que ele só iria perceber momentos depois de ter entrado naquela aeronave.

Estava difícil andar dentro daquele avião. Nem tanto pelo fato dele ter ficado inclinado, mas sim pelo fato de haver muita gente, bagagem e quinquilharia espalhada por todos os cantos.

Enquanto tentava chegar à porta do outro lado, que não existia, Bruno notou algo bastante esquisito que não se encaixava com nada naquele cenário. O corpo nu de um jovem. – O que uma pessoa pelada faz dentro de um avião? – Se perguntava Bruno.

Dono de uma curiosidade muitas vezes mórbida, Bruno se aproximou do corpo nu em questão para dar uma "examinada rápida". Mudou de idéia na mesma hora assim que notou o ferimento que causou a morte daquele homem. Um pedaço de ferro contorcido que havia lhe trespassado a barrida. Uma coisa não muito bonita de se ver, garanto eu.

- Roooarrr!! – Enquanto estava procurando pela porta inexistente, Bruno teve a impressão de ter ouvido um rosnado. Julgando se tratar só de sua imaginação, Bruno ignorou esse fato e se aprofundou mais em sua busca. – Roooarrr!! – O rosnado voltou a aparecer e desta vez Bruno achou melhor dar mais atenção para ele. – Será que algum passageiro levou um cachorro bravo com ele? – Raciocinou Bruno. Sem levar em consideração que quando animais são transportados não ficam no mesmo local dos passageiros e das bagagens pequenas.

- ROAAARRRR!!! – Finalmente Bruno age por impulso. Sem perder mais tempo examinando defuntos, procurando portas ou divagando sobre rosnados. O homem sai correndo pela porta de onde entrou e vai parar na mesma praça de alimentação onde, pouco tempo atrás, estava tomando um cafezinho.

- Hei, maluco. – Diz um rapaz de cabelo rastafári ao olhar para Bruno saindo do avião. – Você por acaso é um sobrevivente?

- O quê? Do avião? Não, não. Estava tentando procurar uma saída daqui através desse gigante aqui. – Responde Bruno.

- Aqui não tem saída não, rapá. Tamo tudo fodido.

- ROOOOOAAAARRR!!! – Mais um rosnado se fez presente. Desta vez forte o suficiente para que as 27 pessoas que estavam fora do avião pudessem escutá-lo. Assustados, as pessoas começaram a gritar, chorar e rezar. Alguns até chegaram a pensar que aquilo era obra do capeta. O que, de certa forma, não estava errado.

Bruno, individualista do jeito que era, ignorou todos os que estavam a sua volta e se dirigiu até uma das várias lanchonetes que, agora vazias, circulavam o local. Ele havia tido uma idéia. Talvez a porta dos fundos de algumas daquelas lanchonetes pudesse levar até uma rota que desse para sair daquele aeroporto.

A maioria das pessoas não deu muita bola para o que Bruno fazia. Somente o rastafári, um recepcionista do Mcdonalds e uma senhora de meia idade prestaram atenção e entenderam qual era a intenção do moço, sendo assim o seguiram.

Bruno pulou o balcão do Habibs e tentou abrir a porta do fundo daquela lanchonete. Por sorte estava destrancada. O jovem passou por ela e foi embora, sem se preocupar se alguém o seguiria ou não. No caso, só mesmo o rastafári, o recepcionista do Mcdonalds e a senhora de meia idade acima citados.

ROOOAAARR!!! AAAAHHHH! SLASH!! AUUUUU!!!

Depois que aqueles quatro já estavam fora da praça de alimentação, três figuras esquisitas, semelhantes a lobos, mas com postura humana, saíram de dentro do avião derrubado. Muitos gritaram, muitos correram, nenhum escapou. Os que não morreram foram mordidos e ficaram incapacitados. No entanto, esses incapacitados, não ficarão assim por muito tempo. A lua está cheia e brilhante no céu. Logo irão se transformar também.

O temor de Bruno se confirmou. Aquela porta dos fundos do Habibs não levava a lugar nenhum. Ela dava acesso a cozinha, ao local onde os funcionários trocavam de roupa, aos banheiros... Mas a saída do aeroporto que era bom, nada. Nem mesmo uma janelinha por onde alguém pudesse se esgueirar e sair dali. Pra piorar, Bruno pôde ouvir os gritos e rosnados vindos da praça de alimentação. Seu bom senso dizia que era melhor não voltar para lá.

- E agora? Fazemos o quê? – Pergunta Bruno as pessoas que estavam ao seu redor, procurando respostas. No entanto tudo o que consegue ouvir são um monte de "não sei" e lamentos.

- O jeito é voltar para a praça de alimentação. – Diz o rapaz usando uniforme do Mcdonalds.

- Tá maluco?! – Responde o de cabelo rastafári.- Você não ouviu a gritaria não? Sabe-se lá o que aconteceu com aquela gente lá fora! Acho melhor ficar aqui e esperar.

- ROOOAAAARRRR!!!! – Um uivo se fez presente e, pelo que parecia, o autor dele estava bem próximo ao Habibs. Quem estava escondido na loja começou a ficar em pânico, menos Bruno, que já estava calculando um meio de sair dali. O rapaz pegou um banco, ficou em pé em cima dele e, utilizando-se de um bocal de caneta, conseguiu desparafusar a pequena grade que dava acesso ao duto de ar. Não era por menos que seus poucos amigos o apelidaram de Macgyver.

TRUCKT!

Depois de desparafusada, a grade de proteção do duto de ar é solta e caí no chão, fazendo um baque que assustou os outros três. Bruno então tratou logo de se esgueirar pelo duto. Como da outra vez, os outros três o seguiram. Só havendo um "porém". A senhora de meia idade não conseguia entrar no duto. Ela não tinha a habilidade física de sustentar o corpo com os braços para poder chegar lá. Sendo assim, tendo um não comum ato humano, Bruno ergue o braço na tentativa de puxá-la para dentro do duto. Se ele houvesse tido mais tempo conseguiria, mas algo terrível acontece.

POW!! ROOOOAAARRR!!! AAAHHHH!!!– Um dos monstros entrou na lanchonete e, vendo a senhora lá dentro, pulou em cima dela. Aterrorizado, Bruno não teve outra opção a não ser continuar o seu caminho por aquele duto apertado e empoeirado. No entanto, a imagem daquela criatura horrorosa teimava em não sair de sua mente. E, por mais que os outros dois insistissem para que ele contasse o que ocorreu, ele nada disse.

Depois de muito se esgueirarem, e muito joelho e cotovelo ralado, o trio (sempre liderado por Bruno) acaba por chegar há um ponto que ficava posterior ao local onde o avião havia caído. Se conseguissem quebrar a grade de proteção dali conseguiriam chegar a um local que tornaria a saída do aeroporto bastante viável. O problema é que a grade do duto ficava a uma distância muito alta do chão, fazendo com que a saída do duto por ali, seguido de uma boa queda, fosse bastante perigosa.

- Acho melhor procurarmos por outra saída. – Disse Bruno.

- Tá doido? A gente tá no sufoco e você querendo escolher oportunidade? Sai da frente. Se você não quer sair, eu quero. – Empurrando Bruno, o homem de rastafári chega até a grade e, após quatro chutes potentes, consegue derrubá-la. Agora bastava pular e ele assim o fez.

Crack!

- AAAHHHH!!! MERDA!!! – O estalo foi o som que a perna direita do rastafári fez ao encostar-se ao chão. Ela quebrou com a queda. Como Bruno havia previsto, sair por ali não era uma boa idéia.

- Calma. Nós vamos encontrar um meio de chegar aí e já vamos te ajudar. – Disse Bruno ao rastafári antes de sumir da vista do rapaz. O jovem de perna quebrada ficou ali, deitado, com o sentimento de frustração ainda maior até do que a dor que sua perna causava. A saída do aeroporto estava bem próxima dele, fazendo com que pudesse vê-la com bastante clareza, apesar de, por causa de sua perna, não poder chegar lá.

- Roaarrr – O rapaz da perna quebrada ouviu um rosnado. O som era baixo. Parecia que, o que for que seja que estava fazendo aquele som, estava longe. – Roaarrr!! O segundo rosnado era mais próximo e o terceiro mais ainda. Seja lá o que estivesse fazendo aquele som estava se aproximando. O rapaz da perna quebrada decidiu então se arrastar em direção da saída. A perna doía demais, mesmo assim ele continuou se arrastando. – ROOOAAARRR!!! – Coitado, o rapaz da perna quebrada não conseguiu se afastar nem o equivalente a cinco passos. Uma fera monstruosa chegou até ele e, com uma mordida, acabou com sua vida.

Depois de quase uma hora se esgueirando nos dutos de ar, Bruno e o garoto do Mcdonalds chegaram ao que eles esperavam ser uma oportunidade de sair dali. A grade do duto, nesse ponto, não era assim tão alta e, pra melhorar, havia uma mesa embaixo dela, amenizando ainda mais a queda. Aquela saída do duto dava acesso ao que parecia ser um escritório. Com sorte por ali desse pra sair daquele inferno, esperavam os rapazes.

O garoto Mcdonalds era bastante forte. Bastou um chute dele na grade para derrubá-la. Como estava na frente, ele foi o primeiro a sair do duto. Assim que chegou ao escritório, ainda em pé na mesa que ficava logo abaixo a saída do duto, o garoto fez sinal para que Bruno descesse também.

Bruno, assim que desceu do duto, sentiu uma forte tontura que o fez cair sentado no chão do escritório.

- O que foi, "véi"? "Tamo" quase conseguindo, "véi"! Não vai apagar agora não, "véi"! – Dizia o garoto Mcdonalds, na tentativa de fazer com que Bruno não desmaiasse. - O que foi, cara? – Continuou o garoto Mcdonalds. – Está se sentindo enjoado? Está com vontade de desmaiar?

- Aí que coceira! – Respondeu Bruno. Fazendo com que o "Mcdonalds Boy" ficasse sem entender. Bruno começou a coçar com vontade uma ferida, que ele julgava sem importância, em sua mão direita. Tonto, quase desmaiando, Bruno começou a raciocinar para saber qual havia sido a origem daquela ferida. – Foi no duto? – Pensava o rapaz metódico. – Acho que não, ela mais parece marca de arranhão de bicho... A velha? Poucos segundos antes de perder a consciência, Bruno conseguiu entender daonde veio aquele machucado. Quando ele tentou salvar a senhora de meia idade momentos atrás, a criatura que a matou acabou também fazendo um corte em sua mão com suas garras. O corte era pequeno e, devido sua situação, Bruno acabou por não dar muita importância a ela. Até agora.

- Bruno? Bruno?

Bruno desmaiou, mas não ficou desacordado por muito tempo. Quando seus olhos voltaram a abrir eles estavam vermelhos, seu corpo se contorceu fazendo barulhos estranhos e, após uma metamorfose terrível, ele havia se transformado em um monstro, em um lobisomem. O pobre garoto Mcdonalds tentou fugir, mas ele não era páreo para Bruno em uma corrida nem mesmo quando este estava em uma forma humana, imagina agora, que ele havia se tornado um ser sobrenatural.

* * *

Quando o sol surgiu naquele amanhecer, a equipe de resgate (bombeiros, polícia, peritos) já estava reunida para cuidar do caso do acidente no aeroporto. Ninguém soube explicar como o avião caiu e nem porque alguns corpos foram encontrados, no avião e no aeroporto, com marcas de mordida de animal feroz. O mais estranho ainda foi quando a equipe de resgate encontrou os sobreviventes. Eles eram ao todo oito pessoas, Bruno incluso. Ninguém soube explicar como eles foram ficar sem roupa, nem mesmo os próprios sobreviventes. Estavam todos nus e, pra piorar, eles alegavam amnésia.

Poucas semanas depois, o caso parou de ser novidade e foi esquecido pela mídia. No entanto, a repercussão desses eventos será sentida por muitos, principalmente pelos sobreviventes, quando, após um mês, a lua cheia voltar aos céus.


	3. Solitude aeternus

**SOLITUDE AETERNUS**

PRIIIIIIMMM!!!

Todo dia a mesma coisa. O aviso irritante do despertador anunciava o inicio de um novo dia que sempre é, e parece que sempre será, muito parecido com o anterior.

Eric Assis acha a rotina dos seus dias maçante. Às vezes ele chega até a sentir que todos os seus dias são iguais.

Eric acorda cedo, seis horas da manhã já está de pé. Logo após levantar-se da cama e tomar seu banho, o trabalhador toma seu café com pão e mortadela e sai pro batente.

- Diabos! - Reclama Eric.

Sete horas. Eric chega ao ponto de ônibus que fica na esquina de sua rua. Seu transporte costuma passar seis e quarenta. Ele chegou atrasado. Isso significava duas coisas:

1 – Eric ia chegar tarde ao trabalho

2 - Eric ia ter que ouvir um chilique do seu chefe.

Os minutos vão passando. – Será que estão em greve de novo? – Se perguntava Eric, se referindo aos motoristas de ônibus. Sete e quarenta da manhã e nenhum transporte havia passado pelo ponto. Nenhum mesmo. Nem ônibus, nem caminhões, nem motos e nem carros.

Após remover seus problemas habituais da cabeça, Eric nota uma coisa peculiar. Não havia ninguém na rua, nenhuma alma viva. Isso era estranho, inclusive nesse horário. Quando todo mundo saia para trabalhar.

Após ficar mais algum tempo esperando no ponto, Eric resolve voltar pra casa e ligar para empresa em que trabalha pra avisar que não encontrou transporte.

A casa de Eric era simples. O bairro em que ele morava também. Tudo muito humilde, muito precário. Eric vivia bem na periferia de sua cidade. Seu emprego também não é muito invejável. Ele é faxineiro em uma pequena empresa de calçados. O salário é mínimo, as chances de melhorar de vida também.

.....

O telefone não fazia nenhum barulho, não dava nenhum sinal de vida. Estava mudo. Com certeza aquele dia veio para quebrar a monotonia dos seus dias. Não de uma maneira positiva, pelo que podemos ver.

- Desgraça! – Reclama Eric.

Irritado com sua falta de sorte, o faxineiro volta à rua e decide ir até a casa de um dos seus vizinhos para pedir emprestado um telefone ou um aparelho celular.

Toc! Toc! Toc!

Ninguém em casa.

Toc! Toc! Toc!

Ninguém nessa também.

Toc! Toc! Toc!

Nessa também não.

Toc! Toc! Toc!

Também não.

Toc! Toc! Toc!

Não.

Toc! Toc! Toc!

Não.

Toc! Toc! Toc!

Não.

Nove horas da manhã - Eric para de bater na porta das casas de sua rua e começa a bater na porta das casas das ruas que estavam ao redor. Ninguém apareceu.

Dez horas da manhã – Eric sai andando pela cidade, sem destino certo, em busca de alguma pessoa. Não encontra ninguém. Alias, para ser mais especifico, não encontra nenhum ser vivo. Nem mesmo um cão, um gato. Sequer um pássaro, um rato, ou até mesmo uma barata ou uma formiga.

- AAAAHHHHHH!!

Eric tinha muitos motivos para odiar sua rotina, mas agora não se lembrava de mais nenhum deles. Só queria voltar a ter um dia normal.

- Tem alguém aí?

Uma voz! Eric tem a impressão de ter ouvido uma pergunta, mas não tem certeza se ela pertence a alguém de carne e osso ou se não passou de algo vindo de sua cabeça.

- Oi?

Ele ouve a voz novamente. – Quem está aí? – Pergunta Eric desesperadamente sem saber ao certo se estava falando sozinho ou com alguém.

- Eric? É você Eric? É tia Neca, menino!!

- Tia Neca? Onde está a senhora?! – Há muitos anos Eric não vê sua tia. Ele dizia que era porque não tinha muito tempo. Mentira. A verdade é que ele nunca gostou muito da velha. Ele achava-a chata. Principalmente quando ela vinha com aquela conversa sobre espiritismo. Religião essa que ele nunca acreditou. Pra falar a verdade, ele nunca acreditou em nenhuma.

- Eric? O tempo é curto. – Dizia a voz. Enquanto isso o faxineiro ficava no meio da rua, olhando de um lado para o outro naquela cidade deserta em busca de um sinal que revelasse onde se escondia tia Neca. – Estou com sua mãe aqui na sessão, meu filho?

- O quê?

- Eric, ela está aqui do meu lado, ela quer saber por que você fez isso?

- Fez o quê? Oi?

A voz da tia Neca sumiu e não apareceu mais. Por mais que Eric procurasse e gritasse ela não apareceu mais.

Seis horas da tarde - Desesperado, o faxineiro vai até o lugar mais alto que havia encontrado. No caso o alto de uma ribanceira que ficava atrás de um supermercado. E se joga de lá de cima. Durante os poucos segundos em que seu corpo demorou em chegar ao chão, Eric sentiu um estranho sentimento de Dejá Vu.

....

PRIIIIIIMMM!!!

Todo dia a mesma coisa. O aviso irritante do despertador anunciava o inicio de um novo dia que sempre é, e parece que sempre será, muito parecido com o anterior.

Eric Assis acha a rotina dos seus dias maçante. Às vezes ele chega até a sentir que todos os seus dias são iguais.


	4. Love is colder than death

**LOVE IS COLDER THAN DEATH**

Micael acaba de fazer um microondas.

Não. Antes que me pergunte, Micael não trabalha em uma fábrica de eletrodomésticos.

Pra falar a verdade ele não sabe nada de eletrônica, nem de física, língua portuguesa, matemática ou qualquer outra coisa acadêmica. Aja vista que só estudou o primário. Micael lê com muita dificuldade e escreve com mais dificuldade ainda.

Micael não demonstra nenhuma emoção enquanto vê o microondas queimar. Ao seu lado, dois amigos assistem a tudo aquilo. Eles estavam assustados com a frieza do rapaz. Alias, "amigos" não é bem a palavra certa. Colegas no máximo. Comparsas seria a palavra mais exata. Há muitos anos que Micael não sabe o que é um amigo. Acho até que já esqueceu o que é.

Distraído com o microondas que acabou de fazer, e que ainda queimava, Micael não notou que os comparsas estavam cochilando sobre ele.

- Porra. O menino é ruim mesmo, né?

- Cara, você não viu nada. Você devia ter visto o que ele fez com os filhos de um rapaz que devia dinheiro a ele ano passado. Cara, acho que nunca vou esquecer os gritos daqueles moleques.

- Desgraça veio!

- Mas ele não foi sempre assim.

- Não?

- Cara, vou te contar uma história.

* * *

**A História:**

Imagine uma cidade do interior. Imagine agora uma disputa de terra. Um grande fazendeiro que deseja aumentar suas posses contra um monte de "pés-rapados" donos só de um punhado de chão, cuja produção é tão pouca que mal dá pra alimentar suas próprias famílias.

Bom, não seria certo nem chamar isso de disputa, pois sabemos muito bem que um desses dois lados não tem a mínima chance, certo?

Agora imagine um sitio e, dentro dele, um lavrador "pé-rapado" cuidando de sua terra.

- AAAAHHHH!! – Um grito de mulher chama a atenção do lavrador. Ele deixa seu trabalho de lado e corre de volta a sua casa. Chegando lá vê dois homens agarrando sua mulher que, levando-se em conta sua roupa rasgada, devia ter acabado de passar por situações "embaraçosas".

O lavrador tentou se mostrar valente, depois, vendo que não podia com seus inimigos, tentou pedir clemência. Enfim, de nada adiantou. Naquele dia o lavrador perdeu a mulher e suas terras foram tomadas. Agora ele não tinha nada.

Os dias se seguiam e, vivendo de esmola, o lavrador, que agora era um mendigo, amaldiçoava Deus e o mundo. Principalmente este primeiro. Eis que em certa vez, alguém pareceu ouvir seus clamores de ódio e suas pragas. Alias, "alguém" não seria bem a palavra certa, o mais correto seria "alguma coisa".

O sujeito era estranho e falava coisas sem muito nexo sobre desejos e pactos. Somando a conversa estranha com a roupa preta e o rosto pálido, bem que o sujeito poderia se passar por uma assombração ou coisa parecida.

O lavrador, coitado, estava tão abalado, que entrou na onda do sujeito esquisito e acabou por fazer um pedido, sem saber que a conversa na verdade era mais séria do que parecia.

- Gente boa não se dá bem na vida não, seu moço. – Disse o lavrador ao sujeito esquisito. – Olha pra mim, sem dinheiro, sem nada. E olha só pra quem fez essa crueldade comigo, seu moço. Afff! O mundo é cruel, sabia? E parece recompensar aqueles que forem tão cruéis quanto ele.

- É, você tem razão. – Disse o sujeito esquisito. – Então me diga. O que você quer?

- Queria me dar bem na vida, sabe? Que nem os homens que tomaram minha vida, sabe?

- Você seria capaz de vender a alma por isso?

- Vender? Eu daria ela de graça!! Eu queria ser uma pessoa ruim! Um desalmado. Nunca vi acontecer nada de ruim com pessoa que não presta. Só os honestos é que sofrem nesse mundo. Ficaria era muito do feliz se levassem minha alma, coração... Aff! Não quero ser gente boa, mas não, seu moço. Não vale a pena.

O sujeito sinistro apertou a mão do lavrador e a partir daí ele já não era mais o mesmo. Foi aí que o Micael que conhecemos surgiu.

* * *

-Hahahaha.

- Que foi?

- Cara, tu acredita nessas besteiras, mesmo?

- Por quê? Pra mim pareceu sensata a história.

- Sei, sei... "Sensata".

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

- Êta porra! São os "ômi".

Vou descrever o cenário pra você se situar melhor. Estamos em uma cidade do interior, no lugar em que as personagens principais dessa história se encontram só se pode ver mato. Temos um homem morto preso dentro de cinco pinéus incendiados (isso é um microondas). - É preciso dizer que o rapaz estava vivo quando os pinéus começaram a pegar fogo? – Temos dois capangas assustados mirando suas pistolas para dentro da mata fechada de onde parece ser a origem do som de disparos e, por fim, temos Micael que, apesar da presença da morte, continua com sua habitual expressão fria.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

Os dois comparsas caíram no chão, pois foram atingidos e morreram em seguida. O autor dos disparos, um homem furioso que pareceu surgir de dentro do mato, chegou próximo de Micael e, mirando o peito do rapaz com a pistola, disse as palavras: - Isso é pelo meu irmão, maldito!

BLAM!

Micael caiu no chão. Morto. Ou, pelo menos, assim deveria ser.

- M-mas não é possível! - Disse o rapaz vingativo ao ver Micael se levantar após levar um tiro à queima roupa no peito. – Porra é essa?!! Eu acertei o coração!

- Não, meu amigo, não acertou não. Não há nenhum coração dentro desse peito aqui pra ser acertado.

O outrora vingativo, mas agora assustado, rapaz, solta sua arma e sai correndo desesperado na direção contraria a posição de Micael. Provavelmente alguém na situação de Micael, vendo alguém fugir com medo dele, iria sentir alguma coisa. Remorso por fazer tanto mal? Felicidade por se sentir superior? Micael não sentia nem uma coisa nem outra.

As maiores propriedades da região pertenciam a Micael. A maioria delas adquirida em uma "negociação agressiva". Financeiramente falando, Micael se deu muito bem depois que vendeu sua alma. Às vezes ele achava que seu sucesso não vinha só do fato dele agir sem dó e sem escrúpulos. O ex-lavrador ocupava algumas tardes vazias refletindo se o sujeito sinistro responsável pela guinada em sua vida não estaria dando uma ajudinha extra em sua "carreira" nos bastidores.

Imagine uma casa grande em uma fazenda enorme o suficiente para dar a impressão de não ter fim. Digna de um coronel. Sentado na varanda, em cima de uma daquelas cadeiras de balanço feitas de madeira, Micael assiste ao longe um dos seus jagunços cuidando do gado. O rebanho cresceu muito nos últimos meses. A produção mais ainda. No entanto Micael era indiferente a isso.

Você pode ter chegado à conclusão que Micael estava se sentindo entediado com sua vida. Mas isso está errado. Ele não sentia nem isso. Não sentia tédio, não sentia saudades de sua mulher, não sentia rancor pelos seus inimigos, não sentia absolutamente nada. Parecia um robô.

Eis que certo dia, sem saber ao certo o porquê, Micael começou a achar que deveria dar algum propósito a sua vida. Tais pensamentos pareciam não pertencer a ele. Era quase que como se alguém estivesse sussurrando idéias em seus ouvidos. No começo essas idéias surgiam de forma bem esparsa, mas, à medida que os dias iam se passando, elas ficavam cada vez mais fortes. Até chegar ao momento em que ocupavam a maior parte de sua atenção. Sua cabeça só conseguia chegar a uma única conclusão. Pra falar a verdade, até parecia que o cérebro de Micael não queria que ele chegasse à outras conclusões, pois sempre que seus pensamentos se desviavam a "voz" em seus ouvidos o fazia voltar a idéia principal. "Pra dar um propósito a minha vida preciso dos meus sentimentos de volta" era a única conclusão que Micael conseguia chegar.

Essa conclusão foi tão forte que, algum tempo depois, Micael acabou fazendo o que ele achava que nunca iria fazer. Ele pediu seu coração de volta. Novamente, alguém, ou melhor, alguma coisa, atendeu seu pedido. Só que desta vez não foi um "sujeito sinistro", mas sim um sujeito exatamente oposto.

Era uma noite. A enorme casa do coronel tinha a maioria de suas lâmpadas apagadas. Alguém normal que ficasse na situação de Micael, sozinho naquele enorme casarão escuro, deveria sentir medo. Mas, como já cansei de dizer, Micael não sente nada. Isso é, até aquele momento, pois ele acabou sentindo uma forte dor no peito que, depois de muito tempo, parecia ter alguma coisa batendo dentro dele.

- Então? como é se sentir vivo novamente? – Perguntou uma estranha voz que Micael não sabia dizer qual era a origem. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo ele sentia alguma coisa. Pra ser mais específico, ele sentia medo.

- Q-quem é?

- Pode me chamar de Zacharias. Prazer em conhecer. Só não vou até aí para apertar sua mão, por que... Acredite. Você não vai querer ver minha cara. Mas tente não se assustar, não vim aqui lhe maltratar.

- O q-que tu quer?!

- Bom, eu ouvi suas preces. Você quer um propósito. Eu quero alguém pra trabalhar pra mim. Como um anjo sensato. Acho que podemos entrar em um tipo de acordo.

Sniff!! Sniff!

- Que é isso, homem? Está chorando?! – Perguntou a voz misteriosa que se autodenominava Zacharias.

- Maria!! Sniff!! Sniff! Cadê você?

- Isso se chama saudades, filho. Não se preocupe. Você se acostuma com ela.

- Anjo! Você diz que é um anjo! Então onde estava quando eu mais precisava?! Não quero sua ajuda!!

- Aff! Mais um revoltado... Já estou ficando sem paciência com isso, mas vamos lá. Seis bilhões e meio de humanos, enquanto estamos conversando dezenas de tragédias acontecem com dezenas de pessoas. Assalto, atropelamento, doenças... Enfim, porque uma dessas tragédias não pode acontecer com você? O que você tem de tão especial?

- E-e-eu... – Micael ficou sem resposta.

- Então. Vai aceitar minha ajuda ou não?

- Tudo bem, eu aceito.

O enorme casarão é subitamente iluminado por um enorme clarão luminoso que o toma por completo. No dia seguinte muitos ficarão assustados, principalmente com o estranho desaparecimento de Micael. Muitas histórias irão surgir. Algumas delas falando de punição divina outras falando de abdução. Todas elas com um "pouquinho" de verdade.

* * *

**Algum tempo depois...  
**

O sujeito sinistro aparece pra todo aquele desesperado que procura por uma solução "mágica" para seus problemas. Mais uma vez ele toma forma. Desta vez em uma estrada deserta no meio da noite. Jezéu estava por lá. Bêbado que nem um peru, ele acabou de ser expulso de um bar e está prestes a fazer a maior besteira de sua vida.

- Então? você quer sua mulher de volta? – Pergunta o sujeito sinistro a Jezéu.

- M-m-mas é... é... é... é... Claro!

- Venderia sua alma por isso?!

BLAM!

O pinguço não teve tempo e nem oportunidade de responder a pergunta. O sujeito sinistro leva um tiro no peito e cai no chão. De sua boca aberta sai uma estranha e espessa fumaça preta que voa ao céu até sumir completamente.

- Ei, você aí! – Diz um homem invocado empunhando uma enorme escopeta.

- Hmmm?

- Seja lá o que tenha acontecido com sua vida, não se preocupe. Vai melhorar.

- C-c-certeza?

- Claro que não, mas de qualquer jeito, é melhor do que a outra alternativa. Vai por mim.


	5. Vision Divine

**VISION DIVINE**

"Ninguém podia prever um terremoto naquela hora.", "Não foi culpa sua", "Para com isso". São as palavras que sempre diziam a Eliot quando ele começava a falar sobre seu estranho sentimento de culpa. Aconselhado por alguns amigos de longa data, Eliot tenta expurgar seus sentimentos negativos conversando com um psicólogo. Até o momento ele não sentiu muita diferença, mas pelo menos o psicólogo não respondia com as frases acima citadas. O que, pra Eliot, já significava alguma coisa.

- Você acredita nisso? – Pergunta Eliot, deitado em um divã.

- Isso não importa aqui. O importante é se você acredita.

- Claro que acredito! Não pode ser coincidência. Esse tipo de coisa sempre acontece comigo.

- Sei, sei. "Sempre" desde quando?

- Acho que... Acho que desde que eu me entendo por gente isso acontece comigo. O caso do terremoto foi só a gota d'água. Lembro-me até de certa vez, no colegial...

* * *

**No Colegial:**

Uma das maiores alegria de um garoto de onze anos é ir para a escola e descobrir que, devido a uma greve de ônibus ou a doença de algum professor, não haverá aula. Isso significava mais tempo livre para fazer as brincadeiras típicas da idade. Não que eles já não tivessem tempo livre suficiente para isso.

Nessa idade os garotos costumam sair em bando. Com mais três ou quatro amigos. Inseguros, eles ainda não têm a cabeça feita para se "garantir sozinho".

Eliot, como um bom rapaz de onze anos, estava saindo da escola com três dos seus melhores amigos feliz da vida por saber que o professor tinha pegado uma forte pneumonia (é, nessa idade costuma-se ser um pouco egoísta também). Com três dólares no bolso, que na cabecinha ingênua de Eliot representava uma fortuna, ele e seus amigos pretendiam passar uma tarde no fliperama. Fliperama este que não era muito perto da escola, mas, como o grupo pretendia economizar dinheiro pra gastar nos jogos, eles decidiram ir andando. Uma péssima idéia, aja vista que o percurso da escola ao fliperama passava por várias ruas não muito seguras para garotos tão jovens andarem sozinhos. Mas, nessa idade, é comum também não se ter muita noção do perigo.

Uma rua deserta, suja e estreita. Um beco. O quarteto de guris pensou duas vezes antes de entrar nela, mas o desejo de chegar logo ao bendito fliperama falou mais forte que o bom senso.

- Ei, vocês aí! – Quando os garotos já estavam na metade, uma voz aparece vindo do fundo da rua, fazendo com que os moleques sentissem um frio na espinha muito incomodo. Ao se virarem para ver quem estava falando, o medo da gurizada aumento, pois eles perceberam que estavam sozinhos com um cara de quase dois metros de altura e de cara bem fechada. – Fodeu – foi à única idéia que deu tempo de passar na cabeça de Eliot antes do homem assustador tirar uma faca de dentro do bolso.

Depois desse ponto Eliot não se lembra mais do que aconteceu. É como se tivesse apagado e seu corpo ficasse no "automático". Ele havia voltado pra casa uma hora depois, tinha pegado um ônibus. No entanto, ele não se recorda de como escapou do assaltante, nem de ter ido ao ponto de ônibus. Um mistério que Eliot nunca conseguiu desvendar e que era ainda mais estranho devido ao fato de seus amigos revelarem que sofreram do mesmo "apagão" também.

* * *

- Em momentos de stress é comum se apagar algumas lembranças que incomodam. – Dizia o psicólogo.

- Se isso tivesse acontecido só comigo até que eu concordaria. Mas com os quatro?!

- E quem garante que seus amigos não estivessem mentindo pra você? Talvez eles soubessem que o que aconteceu a seguir foi deveras perturbador e resolveram não te contar nada.

Quando Eliot ouviu aquelas palavras ele ficou bastante assustado, pois uma idéia bem sinistra passou na sua cabeça sobre o que poderia ter acontecido naquele beco. – Acho que garotos de onze anos não têm esse tipo de raciocínio.

- Talvez estivessem seguindo um conselho dos pais.

- Hmmm. Sei não.

- Esses "apagões" acontecem muito? Talvez seja o caso de falar com um neurologista e...

- Não, não. Na verdade só lembro-me de ter um "apagão" naquela ocasião.

- Sei, sei. Mas você não disse que "esse tipo de coisa sempre acontece comigo".

- Ei! Não estava me referindo à perda de memória. Estava falando de coisas estranhas. O terremoto foi só a última delas.

- Eliot, vamos convir que um terremoto no país em que vivemos não é assim algo que possamos classificar como estranho.

- Que nada. Foi estranho sim. Ele foi muito conveniente.

* * *

**O Terremoto:**

Agora um homem maduro, pai de família e de uma carreira profissional promissora, vinte e dois anos haviam se passado desde aquele dia no colegial e parece que Eliot não aprendeu nada sobre a cidade perigosa em que vive nesse meio tempo.

Imagine um homem vestido de terno e gravata entrando em um carro de luxo. Carro esse que está em um estacionamento de supermercado escuro e deserto. Quem apostou que esse cenário é perfeito para um assalto apostou certo. O meliante, armado de uma pistola, força Eliot a entrar no carro e pede a ele tudo que o homem possuía. Dinheiro, cartão, as compras que fez... Enfim, tudo que pudesse carregar.

Pra desespero de Eliot, ele havia saído de casa desprevenido. Estava com apenas trinta dólares no bolso. Achando um absurdo que um homem com aquele carro pudesse sair de casa apenas com aquela quantidade de dinheiro, o meliante colocou a arma na testa de Eliot e ameaçou disparar. Foi aí que o estranho aconteceu. O carro começou a tremer. Isso porque o chão que estava sob ele estava tremendo também. Logo em seguida pedaços do teto do estacionamento começaram a cair. O assaltante ficou nervoso, por causa disso já ia apertando o gatilho da arma. Mas antes que conseguisse mover um músculo, um pedaço enorme do teto do estacionamento caiu bem em cima do carro. O pedaço era tão pesado que conseguiu atravessar a carroceria Pra sorte de Eliot e azar do assaltante, esse pedaço do teto havia caído bem no lugar aonde estava sentado o azarado. Provocando uma morte não muito bonita devo acrescentar.

Tão rápido quanto começou o terremoto teve fim. Nervoso e assustado, Eliot sai do bagaço que antes era seu carro e vai andando de volta ao supermercado. Lá ele encontra um monte de gente assustada e outro tanto de gente jogada no chão. Alguns feridos e outros em situação muito pior.

* * *

- Coincidências acontecem. Você só deu sorte. Uma sorte muito bizarra devo admitir. No entanto todos nós estamos sujeitos a isso. Você não devia se culpar por uma coisa dessas. – Diz o psicólogo.

- Mas essas coincidências bizarras sempre acontecem comigo! É como se eu de certo modo...

- Quer um conselho?

- Diga.

- Quando sair daqui vá para a primeira igreja que encontrar e agradeça a Deus pela sorte que tem, ok?

- Ta bom. – Diz Eliot, achando a última frase do psicólogo muito da esquisita.

Tidoom! O cronometro que ficava em cima da mesa da sala começou a apitar. Isso significava que os cinqüenta minutos da sessão haviam terminado. – Você quer marcar hora pra semana que vem? – Pergunta o psicólogo.

- Não mesmo. Meu plano de saúde só cobre três consultas.

- Ta bom. Boa sorte então.

Após sair do consultório, Eliot vai até um ponto de ônibus. Após dez anos usando carro havia desacostumado a esse tipo de transporte. No entanto, como o seguro ainda não havia trocado seu carro, o jeito que ele tinha era se acostumar com a idéia.

Dez minutos haviam se passado e Eliot ainda estava sentado no ponto esperando o bendito transporte que não vinha. Ele tinha até esquecido o quanto era chato esperar um ônibus que custava a passar. O pior ainda era as pessoas que estavam com ele no ponto. Três idosos que ficavam puxando assunto em um momento em que Eliot não estava muito a fim de conversa.

Vinte minutos depois e Eliot já estava muito impaciente. Pra piorar os velhos também não paravam de falar. Enquanto a conversa prosseguia, Eliot percebeu que no outro lado da rua havia uma pequena igreja católica. Lembrando-se do último conselho de seu psicólogo, Eliot atravessou a rua e foi até o lugar. Ele nunca foi muito de se preocupar com religião, mas "mal também não iria fazer" pensava.

A igreja estava vazia àquela hora. Meio dia e meia de uma terça feira não deveria ser um horário muito disputado para as rezas. Isso deixou Eliot mais tranqüilo, não queria ter muita "platéia" o vendo rezar.

Com muito tempo sem ir a uma igreja, Eliot ficou alguns segundos refletindo se deveria sentar nos bancos ou se ajoelhar nos apoios de joelho acolchoados. Por fim ele decidiu apenas de sentar.

- É... – Começou Eliot. – É... – Sem muita coragem pra continuar sua oração, aja vista que se sentia meio envergonhado com aquilo. Eliot se levantou da cadeira dizendo apenas um "valeu". No seu raciocínio aquilo bastava para atender ao último conselho do psicólogo.

- "Valeu"? Você chama isso de reza? – Eliot, que já estava saindo da igreja, virou pra trás e percebeu que um padre estava sentado na primeira fileira. Envergonhado, ele tentou sair antes que o padre começasse um sermão, mas não conseguiu. – Hei, hei. Moço, espera um minuto.

- Olha padre, eu realmente estou muito atrasado e...

- Calma, filho. Vou só dar um recado.

- Recado?

- É. Ele avisou que, apesar de não ver muita gratidão de sua parte, vai continuar cuidando de você.

- Hmmm. Sei, sei. Obrigado, padre. Até logo. – Eliot saiu da igreja achando que aquela incursão religiosa havia sido um erro da sua parte. Pra piorar o rapaz achava que seu ônibus já havia passado, sendo assim a espera no ônibus iria ser bem mais longa.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – Eliot fez essa pergunta a um transeunte qualquer que passava por ali. A dúvida se referia a uma multidão de gente que havia se reunido em frente do bendito ponto de ônibus.

- Foi um motorista bêbado. Atropelou três velhinhos no ponto de ônibus.

- O QUÊ?!

- Hmm?! Eram conhecidos seus?!

Eliot saiu transtornado dali porque aquela revelação significava uma coisa. Sua bizarra sorte ainda estava o acompanhando. O sentimento de culpa que, há poucos minutos, já estava começando a lhe parecer irracional agora fazia todo o sentido para ele. As vítimas do terremoto no supermercado, os velhinhos do ponto de ônibus... Parecia que sempre alguém pagava caro pela sorte que possuía.

Após muito andar, Eliot chega até uma ponte e se apóia no corrimão dela. Qualquer um que passasse ali e o visse olhando fixamente para a rua de baixo provavelmente iria achar que ele estava prestes a cometer uma besteira.

- Por favor! Como se já não desse trabalho suficiente cuidar de você. Agora tu quer aprontar essa?! – Eliot se virou para trás e notou que o padre que havia conversado com ele momentos atrás estava ali. Eliot não entendia direito qual era a intenção do coroa, mas não gostava do fato dele ter o seguido.

- Na boa, padre. Não quero ser mal educado, mas você não tem nada a ver com isso.

- Na verdade tenho sim.

Com um toque de seu dedo indicador na testa de Eliot, o padre consegue levar a mente daquele homem para um lugar bem distante dali.

* * *

**De volta ao colegial:**

Eliot não estava entendendo nada do que aconteceu na ponte. Ele estava conversando com um padre e no minuto seguinte o mundo a sua volta parecia que havia desaparecido. Após ser tocado pelo coroa; a ponte, o padre, os carros, a rua... Tudo havia sumido. Eliot não se encontrava mais lá, mas sim em um beco sombrio que ele achava assustadoramente familiar. Aquilo era esquisito. Era como se ele houvesse sido teleportado ou coisa parecida.

A rua estava deserta, mas não ficaria assim por muito tempo. Entrando no beco, há mais ou menos uns trinta passos de Eliot, quatro garotos franzinos aparecem. Ao se aproximarem mais, Eliot toma um susto, pois percebe que um dos meninos é assustadoramente parecido com ele.

Como se não estivesse ali, os garotos passam por Eliot o ignorando completamente. Era como se estivesse invisível.

- Ei, vocês aí! – Uma voz vinha do fundo da rua, chamando a atenção dos garotos e de Eliot. O dono dela era um homem de quase dois metros de altura e de cara fechada. Como se isso já não fosse perturbador o bastante, o homem assustador retira uma faca de dentro do bolso. – Passa a grana, porra. Passa a grana. – O homem também ignorava a presença de Eliot. Estava se dirigindo apenas às crianças. Parecia nervoso e seu corpo tremia, devia estar drogado.

- Toma, moço, toma! – Tremendo mais do que vara verde, o menino de assustadora semelhança com Eliot, entrega todo o dinheiro que tinha no bolso. Ou seja, três dólares. Quantia pequena demais para satisfazer o bandido.

- O quê?! Está tirando onda com minha cara?! – Como forma de punição, o bandido enfia sua faca na barriga do menino (não antes de pegar o dinheiro), logo em seguida ele sai correndo e some tão rápido quanto apareceu. Os outros coleguinhas do garoto ficaram desesperados sem saber direito o que fazer. Eliot, por outro lado, pegou seu celular e tentou ligar para a emergência, no entanto estava sem sinal.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!

De repente, sem ter nenhum motivo aparente pra isso, um apito absurdamente agudo aparece. Ele era tão forte que alcançou o limiar de dor dos meninos e de Eliot que puseram suas mãos na orelha, em uma tentativa vã de se proteger do barulho. O único que parecia não se incomodar com o barulho era o menino jogado no chão. No entanto, mole e sangrando do jeito que estava, não dava nem pra dizer com certeza se ele ainda estava vivo.

Crack! Crack! Crack! As janelas de vidro das casas começaram a quebrar. BRUMMM!! O chão começou a tremer. ZZZZZZZZZZ!! E o apito agudo continuava. Parecia que o mundo ia chegar ao fim.

Foi aí que as coisas ficaram mais estranhas ainda. Uma bola de luz (grande o suficiente para caber uma pessoa lá dentro) desceu do céu e ficou pairando em cima do corpo do menino ferido. O brilho da bola era intenso, o que dificultava sua visibilidade. No entanto, forçando um pouco sua vista, Eliot conseguiu perceber que havia alguma coisa dentro daquela bola luminosa. Era uma coisa com asas, - um anjo? – Pensou Eliot.

Se aproximando mais, com sua curiosidade maior do que seu medo, Eliot conseguiu ver com mais precisão o que era aquele ser que estava dentro daquela bola flutuante. Eliot, como a maioria dos seres humanos, nunca havia visto um anjo antes na vida. Por causa disso levou um choque. Ninguém poderia imaginar que um ser iluminado tivesse uma aparência física tão monstruosa. A maioria dos humanos enlouquece ou perdem a vista ao verem um anjo. No entanto, Eliot era diferente, ele conseguia ver o ser iluminado, e entendia muito bem o que ele queria. Eliot não sabia explicar como, mas aquele zumbido insuportável passava uma mensagem. Uma mensagem que ele conseguia entender com clareza.

* * *

- Que surpresa! Então o senhor decidiu voltar? – Disse o psicólogo ao notar que Eliot, uma semana depois, havia voltado para mais uma sessão.

- Paguei trinta dólares por essa consulta. Acho bom ela valer à pena! – Reclamou Eliot assim que se deitou no divã. Fazendo com que o psicólogo desse um pequeno sorriso.

- Então? Sobre o quê quer falar?

- Bom. Primeiro quero contar que essa semana eu descobri que tudo o que acontece na minha vida não é coincidência.

- Ainda com o sentimento de culpa?

- Pra falar a verdade não. Digamos que eu aceitei meu destino.

- Sei – Falou o psicólogo, fazendo uma cara de estranhamento. Provavelmente estava achando que seu paciente havia pirado de vez.

- Bem. Posso dizer que seu conselho da semana passada ajudou bastante.

- Conse...? Ahhh! Tá Certo! Lembrei, lembrei. Continua.

- O senhor se lembra daquela história que te contei do tempo que eu era do colegial?

- Sim.

- Pois bem, eu me lembrei do que aconteceu naquele dia.

- Mas isso é maravilhoso!! Então? Está pronto pra falar sobre isso?

- Acho que não. É esquisito demais. Bom. O importante é que a memória daquele dia me ajudou muito a entender o que se passa comigo.

- Que bom.

- Bom, bom, bommmm não é não. Sabe a sorte que tenho? Bom, acho que meu anjo da guarda é forte demais. E isso as vezes pode causar problemas.

- Dá pra ser mais claro?

A conversa durou mais algum tempo e, antes que o psicólogo percebesse, os cinqüenta minutos da consulta haviam terminado. Eliot se despediu antes de sair da sala e, ao ser perguntado se voltaria para mais uma sessão, não conseguiu responder nem que sim nem que não.

Ao sair do consultório, Eliot andou até o ponto de ônibus, mas, ao se lembrar do acidente da semana passada, achou mais "saudável" ir andando até sua casa. Uma caminhada que duraria umas duas horas, mas Eliot não se importava. Afinal, suas terças feiras costumam ser bem livres.

- Ei, barão! Passa a grana! – No meio do caminho, enquanto passava por uma rua deserta, Eliot é abordado por um marginal vestido com um capote grosso. Ele tinha sua mão direita enfiada no bolso do capote e apontava-a para a direção de Eliot. Como se estivesse escondendo uma arma ali.

- Cara, vai por mim. Está prestes a fazer a maior besteira da sua vida.

- O que é, mano?! Ta me tirando?

Bruuummmmm!!! ZZZZZZZZZZ!!! Crack! Crack! Crack! O chão começou a tremer, um zumbido agudo insuportável se fez presente e os vidros das janelas dos carros começaram a quebrar.

- Eu avisei.


	6. Ancient

**ANCIENT**

Muitos anos antes dos novos avanços da ciência, muitos anos antes do nascimento das grandes civilizações da antiguidade, muitos anos antes do descobrimento da escrita, matemática e filosofia... Nesse tempo os seres humanos viviam nas florestas e sobreviviam a base de caça e pesca, pois ainda não tinham aprendido a cultivar seus alimentos. No mundo inteiro, somando-se todos, eles não passavam de 100 milhões. Suas armas eram feitas de pau e pedra lascada, sendo a mais avançada delas um tipo de lança rústica que era tão desengonçada que não servia pra ser arremessada. A novidade tecnológica do momento era o domínio do fogo.

Apesar de a época ser muito remota, os humanos desse tempo, fisicamente falando, não eram tão diferentes dos humanos da atualidade. Se um deles fosse parar no nosso tempo, e andasse pela rua usando roupas modernas, ninguém ia notar muito sua presença. O máximo que aconteceria era alguém achar que ele é uma pessoa muito mal encarada.

É nesse cenário que encontramos o personagem principal de nossa história. Em um lugar que séculos depois será conhecido como África, um jovem caçador de 19 anos se junta aos melhores caçadores de sua tribo para arranjar o almoço do grupo. Nessa época os humanos não tinham aprimorado o dom da fala e da comunicação, por causa disso ninguém tinha nome.

O grupo de caçadores é formado por dez guerreiros, oito deles não são muito importantes para essa história, por isso não dê muita atenção a eles. Se preocupe só com o líder, o mais alto e forte de todos, e o garoto de 19 anos, o mais novo do bando e o personagem principal da história.

- Rhu Rhu Rhu. – Com gestos desengonçados e grunhidos ininteligíveis para nós, o líder do grupo aponta para o alto de uma colina que estava bem próxima do grupo. Todos olham para cima e percebem a aproximação de um tigre. Não era uma das presas mais fáceis de abater, mas devido o período de seca e de caça escassa, o bando não podia deixar passar.

O grupo, em sincronia, vai fazendo um cerco em volta do bicho. A intenção era fazer com que o tigre ficasse encurralado e não tivesse chance de fugir. No entanto, antes que pudessem prosseguir com o plano, um som estrondoso e metálico se fez presente, espantando o tigre e desviando a atenção dos caçadores.

Mais curiosos do que prudentes, os caçadores subiram a colina atraídos pelo som e, ao enxergarem o que estava do outro lado, ficaram aterrorizados com uma visão que suas mentes primitivas não estavam preparadas para ver. Pra ser mais claro, até mesmo um homem contemporâneo não estaria totalmente apto a presenciar aquilo.

Do outro lado da colina, em uma planície que se situava logo adiante, uma pirâmide metálica extremamente grande se fazia presente. Pra piorar, uma criatura estranha parecia examinar a pirâmide. A criatura era exótica demais para pertencer à fauna local. Tinha um aspecto humanóide, possuía pelo menos uns trinta andares de altura e seu rosto feroz era bem ameaçador. Alguém do nosso tempo diria que a criatura parecia um robô gigante ou um alienígena, no entanto, o grupo de caçadores não tinha nem noção do que eram essas coisas.

O monstro acabou por perceber a presença dos humanos que, pela sua perspectiva, mais pareciam insetos. Após dar um salto colossal, até mesmo levando em consideração a proporção de seu tamanho, o monstro vai parar bem em cima do grupo de caçadores, no topo da colina. Logo que seus enormes pés tocam o chão dois homens são esmagados e morrem. Os outros guerreiros inutilmente tentam ferir o gigante com suas lanças rústicas, mas é claro que o ataque não surtiu nenhum efeito.

Foi nesse momento que o líder do bando dá azar. O monstro olha os humanos com curiosidade e a esmo pega um deles para analisar, é aí que o líder sobrou. O musculoso caçador ainda tenta se debater e ferir a mão do gigante com sua lança, mas todo seu esforço se mostra inútil. O monstro, com sua mão direita, leva o líder até a altura de seus olhos, dá uma boa olhada nele e, depois de alguns poucos segundos, como uma criança que perde o interesse por um brinquedo, joga o humano no chão sem o menor cuidado. Caindo de uma altura de trinta andares, o líder do grupo encontra seu fim.

Os demais caçadores ao presenciar essa cena fogem aterrorizados, com exceção de um, o rapaz de 19 anos. O garoto fica imóvel, olhando para o cadáver de seu líder e para o gigante que estava a sua frente. A colossal criatura até chega a perceber a permanência do rapaz ali, mas não se importou muito com isso. O ignorou e foi caminhando em direção a pirâmide metálica. Seus passos eram tão pesados que faziam a terra tremer.

O gigante agora estava mexendo na pirâmide metálica. O rapaz continuava na colina, paralisado, olhando o que o monstro fazia. Os dois estavam a uma boa distância um do outro, mais ou menos dois quilômetros.

Aproveitando que a criatura estava distraída analisando a pirâmide, o humano decidiu se aproximar, movido por uma curiosidade que, pelo menos naquele momento, parecia superar seu instinto de sobrevivência.

Foi preciso dez minutos para que o humano conseguisse descer a colina e chegar próximo à pirâmide. Próximo o suficiente para poder tocá-la. O pequenino humano ficava olhando para o gigante, escondendo-se na lateral da pirâmide. Ele pensava que havia conseguido se manter despercebido, mas isso não era verdade. O monstro estava ciente de sua presença, no entanto, não dava muita importância pra isso.

PIIII !!! VRUUMMM!!! Uma abertura começa a se formar na pirâmide. Provavelmente ela estava respondendo a algum comando dado pelo gigante. Uma porta colossal agora se fazia presente. Grande o suficiente para que o monstro pudesse entrar através dela. E ele assim o fez. O humano, que estava ali assistindo a tudo, entra alguns minutos depois.

Do ponto de vista do rapaz a porta era descomunal, de um tamanho absurdo. Do ponto de vista do gigante ela era pequena, aja vista que ele teve necessidade de abaixar um pouco a cabeça para poder entrar.

O interior da pirâmide tinha vários pontos luminosos, no entanto era muito escuro. O grande trono bizarro que ficava no meio dela mal podia ser enxergado pelo pequeno humano que ali se aventurava.

A criatura estava sentada no trono e de olhos fechados. Se ela fosse um ser humano, qualquer um diria que ela estava tirando um cochilo. Enquanto isso, o jovem caçador, que também estava dentro da pirâmide, ficava abismado olhando todas aquelas "lusinhas" foscas espalhadas pelo lugar. Ele parecia hipnotizado, como uma mosca atraída pela luz de uma lâmpada. Estava tão distraído que não percebeu quando a abertura que estava logo atrás dele se fechou. Quando ele voltou a si já era tarde demais. Estava trancado dentro da pirâmide. O humano berrou, esperneou, esmurrou a parede... Fez de tudo um pouco. Enquanto isso o tempo ia passando. Os minutos se transformavam em horas e as horas em dias. Sem forças para fazer mais nada, o jovem caçador se deita encostado na parede e fica ali até não ter mais forças nem pra continuar vivo.

Os dias se transformam em semanas e as semanas se transformam em meses. O corpo do rapaz fica imóvel e não apodrece, pois nenhuma mosca, urubu ou verme aparece para maculá-lo. Os meses se transformam em anos e os anos se transformam em décadas. O povo da tribo do jovem caçador acaba tomando conhecimento da pirâmide metálica e decide firmar território em volta dela. As décadas se transformam em séculos. O que antes era uma pequena tribo, agora é uma civilização um tanto quanto avançada. Agora eles dominavam as técnicas de se trabalhar com o barro, da colheita e da metalurgia.

Na tentativa de encobrir o maior tesouro do seu povo, a pirâmide futurística, um imperador ordena que ela fosse coberta por uma camada de tijolos. A obra era ambiciosa e levou várias décadas, só sendo concluída muito tempo após a morte do imperador. Os séculos se transformam em milênios. A civilização que outrora era uma das mais avançadas do mundo acaba se transformando em um país pobre que, por muito tempo, acabou sendo colônia de um país belicamente mais poderoso. A história dos gigantes e da pirâmide metálica acabou virando lenda. Só o que restou dessa história foi a camada de tijolos usada pelo imperador para encobrir seu tesouro. Mas o tesouro ainda permanece lá. Escondido. Despercebido.


	7. Tuatha de Danann

**TUATHA DE DANANN**

Há muitos milênios atrás, em um tempo tão remoto que virou lenda, o domínio do mundo não pertencia só ao homem, mas também há vários outros tipos de seres. Seres místicos que eram conhecidos como Tuatha de Danann, "povos da deusa Danu", em uma tradução literal da linguagem antiga.

Ao contrário do que se tem hoje, as florestas cobriam grande parte da Terra. As cidades dos homens, se é que podiam ser chamadas de cidades, tinham o tamanho de pequenas vilas esparsas. Os reinos humanos mais poderosos não ultrapassavam sete mil habitantes. As comunidades viviam da agricultura, da pecuária e do comércio, sendo que essa última atividade era exercida na maior parte do tempo por escambo. As poucas moedas que circulavam na época só tinham valor dentro dos seus respectivos reinos, sendo assim o comércio entre regiões era bem complicado.

Dentre as várias raças conscientes que dividiam o mundo, os humanos eram os que menos tinham domínio sobre as artes místicas. Conjuração de feitiços, poções, encantamentos... Magia em geral, só era exercida por alguns poucos. No entanto, na área da metalurgia eles estavam entre os melhores, só sendo superados pelos Gobllins. Pouquíssimos seres tinham o conhecimento de fundição do aço. Por causa disso, belicamente falando, os humanos tinham uma vantagem enorme em relação aos seus vizinhos.

Não demorou muito para que um rei humano, Therion do reino de Bocknagar, notasse sua superioridade militar em relação aos seus vizinhos. Movido por um sentimento de ganância típico dos da sua espécie, o rei Therion ordenou a criação de uma legião de seus melhores soldados e com eles conseguiu subjugar os elfos da floresta. Seres altos, de pele azulada e, como todos os elfos, de orelhas pontudas. Em comparação aos seres humanos eram fisicamente muito fracos. Um elfo da floresta adulto, por exemplo, tinha a força equivalente ao de um adolescente de 14 anos. Os elfos da floresta, como o próprio nome diz, viviam no mato. Não se abrigavam em casas ou cavernas, viviam ao ar livre. Possuíam um controle excepcional sobre os elementos da natureza e sobre a fauna local. Habilidades impressionantes, mas que não significavam nada perante o aço do homem. Foram facilmente subjugados e dizimados. Os poucos que sobreviveram foram obrigados a revelarem seus maiores segredos e tesouros.

As notícias naquele tempo eram demoradas e imprecisas. A notícia da queda do reino dos elfos da floresta só chegou aos ouvidos de Lándevir quase três meses depois do ocorrido. Lándevir era o rei dos elfos cinzentos. Como o próprio nome diz, esses elfos tinham a pele em um tom acinzentado, que lembrava cor de fumaça. Possuíam estatura mediana, mas eram fisicamente mais fortes que os humanos. Eles viviam em pequenas cidades situadas no alto das montanhas. Mais belicosos que seus primos que viviam nas florestas, os elfos cinzentos eram muito bons na arte da guerra. Além de serem grandes estrategistas, dominavam como ninguém a arte da magia negra. Eram os melhores na conjuração de maldições, seres inferiores e todo tipo de diabrura.

Temendo ser dominado pelos humanos, Lándevir montou um exercito e invadiu o reino de Oxymor. Reino esse que não tinha nada a ver com as conquistas do rei Therion, mas como também era um reino humano acabou sendo atacado. Como eu disse antes, as notícias além de demoradas eram imprecisas. Lándevir ficou sabendo da formação de um exercito conquistador humano, não ficou sabendo ao certo de que reino era, mas também não ligava muito pra isso, atacou o primeiro reino dos homens que viu pela frente. Esse foi seu maior erro.

Humilhado e revoltado devido ao ataque sem propósito que sofrera, o rei de Oxymor pediu ajuda aos outros reinos humanos para vingar sua derrota. Sempre que um rei humano deseja reunir-se com os outros reinos de homens ele acendia um farol que ficava no ponto mais alto de seu reino. Todos os reinos humanos tinham um farol desses. Eram conhecidos como faróis de Altan. Farol naquela época não se assemelhava em nada com os de hoje em dia, aja vista que eletricidade ainda não existia. Os faróis eram estruturas colossais que consistiam basicamente em uma fogueira posta em uma torre extremamente alta.

Avisados de que um dos seus pedia ajuda, os reis humanos se reuniram no castelo do mais importante rei entre eles. O rei de Gwendal. Ao todo eles eram nove, sendo que o rei Therion estava entre eles. Todos ouviram apreensivos o relato do rei de Oxymor. Ninguém parecia entender bem o porquê do ataque, aja vista que os humanos viviam em trégua há séculos com as outras criaturas. Só mesmo Therion fazia idéia de qual eram os motivos de Lándevir, no entanto, ele não dividiu suas suspeitas com os outros reis, pois isso poderia estragar sua imagem perante eles.

Incentivados por Therion, os reis de Leahy, Sinéad e Lúnasa defenderam a idéia de retaliação. O rei de Gwendal não gostava muito dessa idéia, pois temia que essa atitude enfurecesse os outros povos de Danu. Já os demais reis, a principio, não tinham uma opinião formada sobre o assunto. O dialogo foi demorado, levou um dia, mas a decisão de retaliação foi acertada por todos. Isso se devia, em grande parte, ao fato dos defensores de um acordo pacifico não terem uma convicção muito forte de sua posição. Sendo assim um exercito formado pela união das tropas dos nove reinos dos homens foi criado. O exercito, pra época, era muito numeroso, por causa disso eles não encontraram dificuldade em derrotar os elfos cinzentos. Aquilo foi um massacre, não uma batalha.

O maior temor de Lándevir se concretizou. Seu povo foi massacrado e dominado. Os tesouros, segredos e artes místicas que antes pertenciam aos elfos cinzentos agora eram domínio dos homens. Movido pelo ódio, Lándevir decidiu pedir ajuda aos outros povos da deusa Danu, no entanto eles não eram tão organizados quanto os humanos e por causa disso fazer com que se reunissem, algo que nunca havia acontecido antes, se tornou uma tarefa bem penosa que durou vários meses.

O rei Lándevir mandou mensageiros para todos os povos. A intenção era explicar a todos a ameaça que os humanos representavam. Fazendo-se necessário a dizimação deles. O rei Lándevir estava propondo uma aliança, nunca vista antes, para deter o progresso dos homens. Uma coisa que não era nada simples, pois muitos povos da deusa Danu eram rivais entre si e rejeitaram a idéia. Alguns inclusive com atos brutais deixaram bem claro que não iriam se reunir de jeito nenhum. Por exemplo, os anões das montanhas, rivais a longa data dos elfos cinzentos, se sentiram ofendidos com a proposta e mataram o mensageiro enviado para seu reino por Lándevir. O rei cinzento ficou sabendo da resposta negativa do rei dos anões da montanha ao receber um saco contendo a cabeça do mensageiro.

Quatro meses depois dos mensageiros serem enviados, alguns dos povos da deusa Danu se reuniram. A maioria deles havia recusado participar da reunião, sendo assim bem menos da metade deles estavam presentes. A reunião foi feita na floresta conhecida como Floresta Negra, um território neutro que, por superstição, é evitado pelos humanos. Havia representantes dos trolls, dos kobolds, dos Halflings, dos alto-elfos, dos monstruosos bugbear e representantes do que sobrou dos elfos da floresta e cinzentos. Ao contrario da demorada reunião dos humanos, essa reunião não demorou nem três horas. A decisão favorável ao ataque foi unânime e a Floresta Negra acabou servindo também pra ser a base do exercito formado pela união dessas espécies.

Não são só os generais e reis que têm o poder de mudar o rumo de uma guerra. Até mesmo a menor das criaturas pode mudar o rumo do mundo. Esse é o caso do fazendeiro Fenafir. Um homem humilde, já idoso, do reino de Lúnasa que até o momento nunca fez nada de importante na vida. Isso é, até agora.

Fenafir pra sustentar a família, além da plantação, costumava caçar na Floresta Negra. Habito que seus amigos mais próximos sempre desaconselhavam por achar perigoso demais. No entanto Fenafir nunca deu ouvido a eles, pois as melhores caças vinham da floresta. Muito isso se devia ao fato de não irem muitos humanos por ali. Era uma tarde de verão qualquer quando Fenafir notou uma movimentação estranha de seres místicos por aquelas bandas. Era comum aparecer um Kobold ou outro na Floresta Negra, mas as outras espécies andando por ali era algo extremamente raro. Curioso, Fenafir decidiu sorrateiramente investigar o que estava acontecendo. Foi aí que ficou ciente do ataque que estava sendo arquitetado naquelas matas. Por ser um homem leal ao seu rei, Fenafir foi correndo contar tudo o que descobriu. Teve alguma dificuldade em ganhar a confiança da nobreza de Lúnasa, mas no final acabaram por acreditar no que contava. O rei então decidiu acender o farol de Altan. Os reinos humanos iriam se reunir uma vez mais.

Os trolls, os kobolds, os Halflings, os alto-elfos, os bugbear os elfos da floresta e os elfos cinzentos que estavam na Floresta Negra foram pegos de surpresa. Nenhum deles estava preparado para o ataque. Era uma noite escura e a maioria deles estava dormindo. Alguns cantavam canções de suas culturas, outros comiam e os poucos que estavam de guarda foram os primeiros a serem abatidos, evitando qualquer chance de alarme.

Os homens haviam encurralado todos eles, pois conseguiram se posicionar de uma maneira a circular toda a base inimiga. Numerosos e implacáveis, os homens não deram chance de defesa ao inimigo. Pouquíssimos sobreviveram. E os que sobreviveram estavam preferindo ter caído em batalha como seus irmãos, pois um destino de prisioneiro ou escravo os aguardava. Só alguns poucos conseguiram fugir aproveitando-se do calor da batalha. O rei dos alto-elfos, rei Balor, estava entre eles.

Os alto-elfos tinham o tamanho e força física equivalentes ao de um ser humano, no entanto eram muito mais ágeis. Por terem a pele e cabelos bem brancos e seus olhos serem de um amarelo vivo, muitos humanos os confundiam com assombrações ou espíritos da floresta. Eram habilidosos na criação de armas místicas feitas de prata.

A notícia da derrota do exercito que se reunia na Floresta Negra se espalhou rápido. Os outros povos que haviam se recusado a se reunir por pedido de Lúnasa agora se arrependiam de sua decisão. Se estivessem se reunido antes com certeza teriam rechaçado o avanço dos homens. Decidido a compensar os seus erros, o rei dos Goblins ofereceu sua ajuda ao rei Balor. O rei foi muito grato, no entanto não entendia como um povo de estatura tão pequena e frágil poderia ser útil naquela situação.

Os Goblins eram seres de estatura muito pequena, era muito raro aparecer um goblin adulto com mais de setenta centímetros de altura. Geralmente viviam em baixo da terra, pois não gostavam muito da luz do sol.

- Bethmoran estará aos seus serviços. – Disse o rei dos Goblins a Balor. Os goblins eram insuperáveis na arte da metalurgia e Bethmoran era o nome do ferreiro mais habilidoso. Munido com uma quantidade absurda de ferro e de conhecimento de várias artes místicas, Bethmoran criou para Balor um exercito de 4.900 soldados que não sentiam fome nem remorso e eram indestrutíveis. O exercito criado por Bethmoran era mecânico, tinha o dom de se concertar caso fossem danificados e eram mais fortes do que qualquer criatura que vivia naquela época. O exercito dourado, era assim que foram nomeados. Uma coroa mágica também foi criada. Quem a usa-se tinha pleno domínio desse exercito. Tal coroa foi entregue a Balor para que ele pudesse comandar a derrota dos homens.

Logo que o exercito dourado entrou no território do reino humano de Leahy ele foi recepcionado com uma chuva de flechas. Um ataque inútil, pois as flechas não chegaram nem a arranhar o corpo metálico do exercito mecânico. Praticamente sem precisar utilizar estratégia alguma, a não ser a de avançar sempre, os 4.900 soldados de metal deram fim a todos os habitantes do reino. Crianças, mulheres e idosos não foram perdoados. O rei também não. Os 3.678 habitantes do reino agora eram 0. Apesar de bem afiadas, as espadas dos homens não conseguiam perfurar o corpo daquelas monstruosidades. A maioria quebrava ao se chocar com aqueles colossos. Não dando chance nenhuma de defesa aos homens.

Ao ver o resultado da batalha, o coração do rei Balor foi dominado por um sentimento de culpa e remorso. Decidido que não iria mais presenciar batalhas desleais como essa, o rei dos alto-elfos mandou uma mensagem para todos os reinos humanos restantes. Ele desejava negociar a paz. Ato esse que foi visto com desconfiança por alguns humanos e como um sinal de fraqueza pelos outros povos da deusa Danu.

Como de costume a reunião ocorreu no reino de Gwendal. Todos os representantes, dos agora oito, reinos dos homens estavam presentes. Vários alto-elfos e alguns Goblins acompanhavam o rei Balor. O dialogo foi conturbado, pois os dois lados trocavam acusações. As negociações foram demoradas. Só no quarto dia de debate é que ambas as partes entraram em um consenso. Além da libertação de todos os prisioneiros de guerra, ficaram de acordo que a partir daquele dia os humanos ficariam em suas cidades e não perturbariam os outros seres místicos. Os seres místicos por sua vez, ficariam nas florestas e não se intrometeriam mais em questões humanas. Para selar o acordo, o rei Balor dividiu sua coroa em três partes. Duas ficaram com o povo da deusa Danu e uma foi entregue aos humanos.

Todos gostaram do resultado da negociação, com exceção de um dos alto-elfos. O filho do rei Balor, o príncipe Nuada. Em momento algum Nuada confiou na palavra do homem. Jurando para si mesmo que se preciso fosse usaria o exercito dourado contra a humanidade, com ou sem a aprovação do seu pai.

Esperando não ver aquele exercito maldito nunca mais, o rei Balor mandou, em consenso com o rei dos Goblins, que ele fosse enterrado na região mais remota do território Goblin. Cuidadoso, o rei dos alto-elfos tomou cuidado para que ninguém descobrisse onde o exercito fora enterrado. Um detalhe que irritou profundamente Nuada, acusando inclusive o pai de não ter confiança nem na sua família. Uma coisa que não era de todo modo errado, pois Balor sabia muito bem o tipo de filho que tinha.


	8. Made of Hate

**MADE OF HATE**

Século X, no território que hoje em dia é conhecido como Inglaterra.

O exercito local estava munido com espadas, lanças e cruzes desenhadas em seus uniformes rústicos. Sendo essa última "arma", a fé, considerada por todos como a mais importante delas. Os 1400 homens estavam em campo aberto, esperando a chegada do invasor exercito inimigo. Exercito esse que veio do mar, de uma terra longínqua e gelada. Um povo tão frio quanto seu local de origem. Um povo que jurou lealdade a um Deus pagão, Odin.

A espinha dos bretões gelou quando a corneta do batedor ecoou pela planície. Os vikings chegaram. Eles eram poucos, 300, no entanto sua determinação era impressionante. Correndo a pé rumo ao inimigo, com espadas e escudos a frente e com gritos a plenos pulmões. Tamanha demonstração de coragem fez o exercito cristão esitar.

Apesar de guerreiros impressionantes, o número de soldados pesou na batalha. O número de vikings começou a cair, agora eram 96 pagãos contra 936 cristãos. Dentre os bárbaros sobreviventes e ainda dispostos a lutar estava o soldado raso Björn. Considerado de baixa estatura entre seu povo, apesar de ter 1.70m, Björn nunca foi muito valorizado como guerreiro, mas isso iria mudar naquele dia.

O sangue escorria pelo seu rosto e tornava sua visão meio turva, no entanto Björn ainda era capaz de ver seus irmãos sendo mortos como gado. Tonto e enfraquecido devido aos vários golpes de espada sofridos, o soldado raso mal agüentava empunhar sua arma. Um ataque traiçoeiro pelas costas fez com que tombasse de vez. Caído, mortalmente ferido, era só questão de tempo para que seu corpo falhasse e para que seu espírito pudesse reencontrar com seus irmãos no Valhalla, mas antes que isso ocorresse, Björn teve tempo de fazer suas últimas preces a Odin. Preces cheias de ódio que pediam por vingança, glória e sangue. Ele foi atendido.

Deitado de barriga pra cima, Björn estava contemplando os céus esperando sua hora chegar, quando sentiu que alguma coisa havia sido colocada em sua mão direita. Ao olhar para ela percebeu que havia um cogumelo em sua mão. Um cogumelo comum na terra de Björn, mas estranho pra aquela região. Achando se tratar de um sinal de seu deus, o viking socou o cogumelo na boca com voracidade.

Um bretão que estava passando perto de Björn, ao notar que o bárbaro ainda não havia morrido, decidiu abreviar a vida do viking tentando enfiar sua espada na barriga do rapaz. No entanto, antes que a lâmina conseguisse encostar-se à pele do guerreiro caído, ela foi impedida pela mão do antes moribundo soldado, que a segurou com força descomunal. CRASH! POW! A espada do bretão não agüentou a pressão da mão de Björn e se partiu. Assim que se pões de pé, o agora revigorado bárbaro matou seu adversário com um soco potente o suficiente para partir o rosto.

Movido por uma fúria incontrolável, Björn partiu em disparada na direção dos bretões e, com as mãos nuas, começou a matar vários. Os outros vikings, ao verem aquilo, se posicionaram atrás de Björn o transformando no novo líder do grupo. No entanto, assim que um dos vikings se aproximou de Björn foi abatido também. – Mas somos aliados! – Falou um dos bárbaros a Björn.

Parecendo um bicho enfurecido, Björn não diferenciava mais bretões de vikings, inimigos de aliados. Abatia qualquer um que se aproximasse demais. Matando um número considerável de soldados de ambas as partes. Assustados, os dois exércitos uniram forças para enfrentar o adversário em comum, mas foi em vão. 1000 homens armados não foram páreos para o soldado raso. Björn transformou a planície em um enorme cemitério a céu aberto. Os soldados que sobreviveram, aqueles que tiveram bom senso de fugir dali, contaram sua história nomeando-o de Berserker. Que significa violento, enlouquecido, incontrolável.

* * *

Hoje.

Björn Fogelberg ficou extremamente irritado quando o delegado, além de não conseguir pronunciar seu nome direito, fez chacota por achá-lo bastante estranho. Esse foi um dia ruim de uma semana péssima de um mês horrível de um ano pior ainda. Björn acabou de ser resgatado pela policia. O rico empresário havia sido seqüestrado e estava sendo mantido em cativeiro há um tempo considerável. O delegado irritava o traumatizado homem perguntando pela milésima vez como Björn conseguiu matar todos os seqüestradores e pela milésima vez Björn respondia que não se lembrava de nada.

De volta a casa, a recepção dada por sua esposa foi menos calorosa do que o esperado por alguém que volta após passar por uma situação como aquela. Apesar de ser baixinho, barrigudo e meio calvo, a esposa de Björn era muito bonita e tinha quase a metade de sua idade. Nesses casos o cari$ma contava muito.

O mês havia se passado quase que normalmente. Ou seja, Björn ia pro trabalho cedo, voltava no final da tarde, assistia a TV e falava o mínimo possível com sua esposa. Que a esse momento já achava que o cari$ma de seu marido não valia a pena.

Eis que certo dia Björn fica com a "pulga atrás da orelha". O empresário estava checando um vazamento na pia da cozinha quando levanta a cabeça abruptamente. POW! O homem havia esquecido a porta do armário aberto e acertou com violência sua cabeça contra ele. – MERDA! – Gritou enfurecido Björn. Ao longe, o empresário notou um choro espantado que era da sua esposa. Ela parecia uma criança que havia se assustado com um grito. Isso Björn achou bastante esquisito. Tentou conversar com ela, mas a moça se distanciou.

No dia seguinte, Björn achou estranho o fato de sua esposa não se encontrar em casa quando ele acordou. Preocupado, o empresário ligou para alguns conhecidos perguntando se sabiam alguma notícia dela. As respostas abruptas e enraivecidas que recebeu fez com que aquela situação ficasse ainda mais esquisita. Pra piorar, quando o empresário resolveu sair de casa, dois policiais estavam o esperando na porta. Com um mandato na mão e com uma acusação de agressão. Acusação essa que Björn achou absurda.

Björn Fogelberg foi obrigado a conversar mais uma vez com aquele irritante delegado, no entanto desta vez o delegado fazia perguntas em um tom bem mais agressivo. – Por que você espancou sua mulher? – Perguntou o delegado. Sinceramente Björn respondeu que não estava entendendo. O delegado achou que era deboche. Pior pro empresário. Que acabou sendo mandado para uma cela amarrotada de gente.

* * *

A casa de Anthony Dibua fica na periferia. O lugar é violento. Combina com sua personalidade. Anthony é jovem, 27 anos, moreno e magro. Ele estava irritado, pois perdeu muitos amigos em uma caçada frustrada. Tudo culpa de um sentimento de compaixão que um deles sentiu pela caça. Esses dez anos de luta fez com que Anthony aprendesse uma lição. Nunca ter remorso. Nunca voltar atrás.

O caçador se ocupa checando suas armas. Ele tinha um verdadeiro arsenal escondido em sua casa. De fazer inveja a qualquer traficante da região. Após guardar algumas de suas armas em um compartimento secreto de seu Sedan preto, Anthony sai em disparada rumo a seu alvo. Uma foto 3x4 do alvo estava colada no vidro de seu carro. A foto era de Björn Fogelberg. Anthony estava decidido em terminar o que seus amigos começaram.

* * *

Três horas da manhã, o delegado estava injuriado. Ligaram pra ele comparecer a delegacia de madrugada. Ninguém quis dizer o motivo por telefone o que o deixou ainda mais irritado. – Se for besteira cabeças vão rolar. – Ficava "ruminando" o delegado em pensamento. Suas raiva fútil só se desfez quando ele ficou a par do que houve. Uma fuga. Mas não uma fuga qualquer, que era até rotina. Mas uma fuga pra lá de bizarra. O detento Björn Fogelberg havia escapado após arrombar a parede de sua cela. Ninguém soube dizer como. Ninguém viu como ele fez isso. Os detentos que compartilhavam a cela com Björn, que poderiam servir de testemunha, ou fugiram ou morreram ou estão feridos demais para responder o que for que seja.

Seis da manhã, Björn Fogelberg acorda no meio do mato. Em um terreno abandonado que ficava no meio da cidade. O empresário não se lembrava como havia chegado lá, mas isso não era sua principal preocupação agora. Ele queria rever sua esposa e pôr essa história esquisita a limpo. Mas pra isso ele tinha que saber primeiro onde ela estava. Uma informação que não foi difícil de obter. Bastou perguntar para as pessoas certas.

Hospital Santa Luzia.

Björn não conseguiu nem passar pela porta da frente do hospital. Três policiais o abordaram com armas em punho (dois com escopetas e um com uma pistola). Os três estavam com medo, como se o empresário fosse algum tipo de terrorista ou serial killer super perigoso. – Mãos pra cima!! – Ameaçava os policiais. Björn obedeceu, mesmo assim foi golpeado com o fundo de uma escopeta. O empresário caiu no chão sentindo uma dor enorme na testa. Isso o irritou bastante.

* * *

Quanto mais pistas Anthony Dibua conseguia mais animado ele ficava. Primeiro ele foi até a casa de Björn. Conversando com os vizinhos ele descobriu que o homem havia sido preso. Na delegacia ele soube da história da fuga bizarra. Seu próximo passo foi seguir os possíveis locais em que Björn se esconderia. Casa de amigos, da família, locais de trabalho... Não achou nem sinal do alvo. Parecia que até os entes mais próximos de Björn o haviam abandonado. Por fim, uma idéia passou pela mente do caçador. - E se o assassino resolveu terminar seu trabalho inacabado? - Pensou Anthony. Movido por essa idéia, o caçador pesquisou a família da esposa do alvo e descobriu onde ela havia sido internada. Em meia hora ele chegou ao Santa Luzia e acabou encontrando um pandemônio lá.

Carros da polícia haviam cercado o hospital, pacientes eram removidos de forma abrupta. Alguma coisa estava causando tumulto ali. Anthony só podia deduzir que isso era coisa de seu alvo. Sorrateiramente, Anthony estaciona seu Sedan em um local afastado e retira do porta mala uma mochila. Nessa mochila ele enfia tantas armas quanto eram possíveis e em seguida se dirigiu rumo ao Santa Luzia. O caçador tomou cuidado para não ser visto pelos policiais. Tratou de entrar por uma porta dos fundos e dali foi andando no sentido contrário ao dos pacientes, médicos e enfermeiros em fuga.

No terceiro andar Anthony finalmente encontra o seu alvo, o berserker Björn Fogelberg. E como Dibua temia seu alvo estava em estado de fúria. Quebrando tudo e matando quem se aproximava demais, sua força superava e muito a de um humano comum. Seus socos quebravam paredes e objetos pesados como se fossem nada.

Aproveitando que o berserker não o havia notado, Anthony remove um atirador de granadas da mochila e aponta para o inimigo. BLAM! Ele atira. BOOOM! A granada ao se chocar com o corpo do monstro explode levando boa parte do terceiro andar com ela. Algumas pessoas que estavam próximas do local se feriram gravemente com a investida, no entanto Anthony não se preocupava com isso. Sua preocupação era matar o berserker. Custe o que custar.

Anthony se sentia feliz, pois acreditava que seus amigos haviam sido vingados. Ledo engano. Assim que a poeira assentou, o berserker se tornou visível. Ele estava de pé, suas roupas foram reduzidas a trapos e seu corpo ficou todo ensangüentado, mas ele ainda estava bem vivo.

Um homem calvo, baixinho, gordo e ferido não é uma visão das mais ameaçadoras. Isso numa situação normal, mas aquela era bem diferente. O "gordinho" em questão é um berserker. Uma máquina de matar incontrolável e enfurecida.

O berserker olhou bem nos olhos de Anthony e foi com tudo em cima do caçador. O caçador, por sua vez, trocou o lança granadas por uma pistola magnum. Mais um tiro com o lança granadas provavelmente levaria essa batalha ao fim, no entanto, naquela distância Anthony acabaria sofrendo com a explosão e com certeza morreria. BLAM! O tiro acertou Björn em cheio no meio de sua testa. O monstro caiu no chão e revirou os olhos, Anthony então deduziu que ele havia morrido, mas para garantir, resolveu descarregar a magnum na cabeça da criatura.

- Agora morreu! – Pensou Anthony. Infelizmente mais uma vez o caçador deduziu erradamente. Antes que pudesse ter tempo para se virar e sair dali, o berserker agarra o seu pé e com uma força descomunal o arremessa para longe. O caçador vai parar a uns dez metros de distância batendo seu corpo com violência contra aparelhos médicos. BJörn estava novamente de pé e mais uma vez andava na direção de Anthony.

TRATRATRATRATRATRATRA!!!! Anthony tira uma metralhadora da mochila e a descarrega contra Björn. Que nem mesmo pisca. Sem muita opção, Anthony decide fugir correndo a toda velocidade pelas escadas. O berserker era bem mais forte do que ele pensava. E, pro seu azar, o monstro continuava em seu encalço.

Anthony corria muito. Já estava chegando à saída do hospital, mas infelizmente o monstro conseguiu alcançá-lo antes e o agarra pelo pescoço. A intenção da criatura era esmigalhar a traqueia do homem como se fosse um graveto, mas antes que fizesse isso Anthony retira uma granada da sua mochila e a aciona em um ataque suicida desesperado. BOOOM!!! A dinamite explode. O homem e o monstro são arremessados em direções opostas. Um morto, outro desacordado.

* * *

Isso já estava se transformando em rotina. Björn Fogelberg acorda desorientado sem se lembrar de absolutamente nada que aconteceu nas últimas horas. A última coisa de que lembra é de ter sido abordado por três policiais. Mais nada. Não sabia dizer como foi parar naquela situação. Nu, todo ensangüentado, em um hospital que parecia que havia passado por um bombardeio. O lugar estava vazio e escuro. Os vários corpos jogados no chão davam a impressão de que aquilo era um cenário de filme de terror.

Ao perceber que aquilo era o hospital Santa Luzia, o local onde sua esposa havia sido internada, Björn ficou preocupado com o estado de sua mulher. – Será que ela está bem? - Se perguntava o empresário, que já esperava pelo pior.

Björn saiu freneticamente procurando em todos os leitos. A maioria estava vazio. Os poucos que ainda estavam ocupados só abrigavam defuntos. Desesperado, o empresário pensou em desistir e fugir para o mais longe possível daquela loucura. Eis que, depois de muito tentar, Björn finalmente encontra sua esposa. Deitada em um dos leitos. Desacordada. Viva. Mas em um estado de saúde lastimável. Ela estava com o rosto todo inchado. Parecia que havia sido espancada. Antes que Björn se aproximasse mais, a mulher desperta. Quando a moça encara o homem, ela o vê como se fosse um demônio ou algo pior. Ela estava com medo estampado no rosto.

Björn ficou chocado ao ver a expressão da mulher, tentou se aproximar dela, mas isso só fez com que o pânico da moça ficasse visivelmente maior. Percebendo que estava fazendo mais mal do que bem, Björn tratou de se retirar logo dali.

Assim que cruzou a porta do hospital, Björn deu de cara com vários carros de polícia que esperavam do lado de fora. A mente do empresário ainda estava focada no rosto de terror que sua mulher fez. Tanto é que ele nem se importou com as várias armas apontadas pra ele. Björn só queria sair dali. E continuou andando pra frente. – Parado! – Ordenou um dos policiais. Mas Björn não ouviu, ou não se importou, e continuou andando. BLAM! Um policial atira. Acerta o peito do homem. Fora do estado de frenesi, Björn não passava de um homem de meia idade comum. Abatido. Ele cai no chão e dá seu último suspiro.

Quando Björn acordou, ele temeu ter causado outra tragédia, no entanto ele não estava mais no hospital Santa Luzia. Pra falar a verdade ele não estava nem mais no país. Alias, nem mesmo nessa Terra. Björn se encontrava em uma terra paradisíaca. Cheia de montanhas, pasto verde, ar puro. Casas simples de madeira davam um tom ainda mais bucólico ao cenário. Björn tinha voltado ao lugar reservado pra ele por seus antepassados. Tinha enfim encontrado o paraíso. O Valhalla.


	9. Chimaera

**CHIMAERA**

Desde os dezessete anos João não come carne vermelha. Após os vinte e cinco deixou de comer peixe e derivados do leite. Aos trinta fundou um grupo radical em prol do direito dos animais. Animais Primeiro, ou algo parecido, era o nome da organização. No inicio da carreira eles se contentavam em "combater" açougues e restaurante rodízio. Mas depois voltaram seus olhos para alvos mais pretensiosos como pecuaristas e laboratórios. Com ações que se restringiam a passeatas e participações em fóruns de discussão na internet, o grupo nunca teve muito avanço prático e, principalmente, nunca teve a atenção da mídia. Mas isso iria mudar hoje. João planeja executar a mais ousada ação do grupo até o momento. Ele e mais três amigos planejam invadir um laboratório de pesquisa e libertar todos os animais cativos.

A idéia é bem simples. Arromba-se a porta, na calada da noite, invade o laboratório, liberta os animais e pronto. Fim da história. João gostaria da ajuda de todos os integrantes do Animais Primeiro, no entanto, nenhum dos 25 membros apoiou a idéia. Não simpatizavam tanto assim com a causa a ponto de arriscar ganhar uma ficha criminal.

Duas da madrugada. O quarteto estava vestido todo de preto, pois estavam inspirados em filmes de espionagem. Eles saíram de casa no carro, um fusca amarelo, do pai de Frederico, um dos amigos de João. E tiveram cuidado de não levarem suas carteiras de identidade. Para evitar perde-las no meio da ação. O que causaria um erro catastrófico.

O laboratório da empresa Genext não possuía seguranças e o sistema de alarme era de procedência discutível. João e seus amigos não encontraram problemas em pular a grade de proteção e quebrar o cadeado da porta com um martelo.

O laboratório tinha uns dez metros quadrados e continha várias gaiolas com animais de pequeno porte. Macacos, coelhos, cobras, ratos, gatos, cachorros... Algum deles já bem debilitados devido a constantes testes químicos. O quarteto não marcou bobeira, assim que entrou no lugar foi logo abrindo as gaiolas. Depois de vinte minutos todos os bichos já tinham sido soltos. Por isso o grupo já queria ir embora, com a exceção de João. Algum barulho estranho vindo de uma porta no final do laboratório chamou sua atenção. – Peraê, pessoal. Acho que tem mais bicho inocente aqui. – João se aproximou da porta e tentou abri-la. Como previsto, ela se encontrava trancada, mas isso não foi problema. Depois de duas porradas bem dadas com o martelo a maçaneta se desfaz e a entrada é desobstruída.

Os três amigos de João estavam com tanta pressa que não o seguiram. Preferiram esperá-lo perto da porta de saída do laboratório, no outro lado da sala. – João! Vem logo! – Apressava Cassiane, uma dos amigos.

- Gente!! Chega aqui! Rápido! – Disse João, fazendo com que seus amigos corressem até a sala adjacente em que ele se encontrava. O quarteto estava impressionado. Perceberam que se envolveram em algo muito mais complexo do que simples pesquisas com animais. Havia um homem, que aparentava ter vinte anos, deitado em uma maca. Como o homem recebia soro e estava em um sono muito profundo, João deduziu que ele estava sendo sedado.

- Isso é caso da gente chamar a polícia. – Comenta Frederico.

- Você é maluco? Nós somos invasores. Lembra disso? – Responde Renato. O mais cabeça quente do quarteto.

- Não é por nada não, mas não podemos deixar ele aqui. – Falou João.

- O que sugeri? – Pergunta Cassiane.

O fusca do pai de Frederico era apertado. Mal o quarteto cabia lá dentro. Um quinto passageiro não facilitava muito as coisas. Com muita dificuldade, o grupo decidiu levar o misterioso rapaz com eles. Como o homem não acordava de modo algum, ele teve que ser carregado por Frederico e Renato. Que durante todo o percurso do laboratório até o carro reclamavam do quanto o garoto era pesado.

Dentro do fusca, Frederico ficava no banco do motorista, Cassiane ficava ao seu lado e o restante se ajeitava no banco de trás.

- Sim, vamos levar esse rapaz pra onde? – Perguntou Frederico.

- Bem, pra minha casa é que não vai. – Responde João.

- Pode deixar lá na minha. – Responde maliciosamente Cassiane.

- Porra. - Se irritou Frederico. – O negócio é sério. Estamos com uma vítima de seqüestro aqui e não podemos chamar a polícia. O que vamos...? – Antes que pudesse terminar a frase, o rapaz misterioso começa a dar sinais de que estava acordando. Todos então fazem silêncio e ficam na expectativa dele abrir os olhos. O que acaba acontecendo alguns minutos depois.

- Oi. Tudo bem? – Diz Cassiane – Como é seu nome?

O rapaz não respondeu. – Acho que ele está em choque. – Diz João.

- Meu Deus!! Olha só pras unhas dele!! – Renato foi o primeiro a notar que as unhas do rapaz estavam crescendo a olho nu. A ponto de se tornarem verdadeiras garras. Renato foi também o primeiro a notar que os caninos do garoto eram anormalmente grandes. SCRASH!!! AAAAAHHHH!!! Sons de briga e gritos vindos de dentro daquele fusca chamaram a atenção das pessoas que moravam na região. No dia seguinte aquela rua irá se transformar em uma cena de crime.

* * *

Marcus Oliveira vive em plenitude o sonho burguês. Casado há vinte anos, pai de dois filhos e dono de uma das casas mais caras do mundo. Ele é presidente da Genext. Uma empresa especializada em manipulação do DNA. A mais importante do ramo. Ela após uma longa disputa judiciária conseguiu patentear o genoma humano. Graças a isso, qualquer outra empresa que decida pesquisar os genes humanos tem que pagar direitos autorais a Genext. Com um patrimônio que excede o PIB de muitos países, a empresa monopoliza quase todas as grandes pesquisas em sua área.

Marcus Oliveira vive a vida de um rei, mas isso não foi sempre assim. Nos anos 1970 ele não passava de um estudante de medicina mediano. Tinha notas boas. O suficiente pra conseguir passar, nem que seja "raspando", nas matérias. Nada de excepcional. Ninguém daquela época poderia prever o grandioso futuro que esperava por ele. Nem mesmo o próprio Marcus.

Foi em uma noite qualquer, em um bar de beira de estrada, que a vida de Marcus começou a sair do "normal" para o "extraordinário". Naquele dia ele estava bebendo todas para esquecer as baixas notas que estava tendo no período. Notas essas que ameaçavam sua bolsa de estudos. Quando já estava bêbado como um gambá um homem foi falar com ele.

O rapaz era um tipo bem comum. Apresentou-se como Mephistófeles. Provavelmente se estivesse sóbrio Marcus acharia que o rapaz estava querendo tirar onda com sua cara, pois esse nome era bizarro demais. No entanto, Marcus estava tão bêbado que qualquer nome lhe pareceria completamente normal. Os dois conversaram bastante. Pena que Marcus no dia seguinte, devido ao álcool, não conseguia se lembrar dela. Ele se recordava do rapaz estranho e do fato de terem conversado, mas não do teor da conversa. Aquele dia só ficou marcante porque a partir dali sua carreira profissional cresceu exponencialmente. Marcus não sabia explicar como, mas sabia que aquele forasteiro lhe trouxe uma sorte sobrenatural.

Marcus Oliveira tomou um susto ao ser informado que um dos seus laboratórios havia sido invadido. O laboratório B.1, pra ser mais exato. Assim que soube da notícia pegou seu carro e foi correndo para lá. Como o cientista temia, meses de pesquisa haviam sido perdidos. Os animais haviam sido soltos, os computadores quebrados e, o pior, a sala secreta havia sido violada.

Peritos, policiais e alguns cientistas (que trabalhavam pra Marcus) estavam no local andando de um lado pro outro. Marcus estava lá, não fazendo nada mais do que se lamentar pelos estragos.

- Senhor Marcus? – Disse um investigador ao se aproximar do cientista. – O senhor pode me responder algumas perguntas?

- Sim, claro.

- Qual era a função desse laboratório? O que ele pesquisava?

- Desculpe, mas isso é segredo de patente. Não posso...

- Senhor, nós localizamos as pessoas que invadiram o laboratório e...

- Mesmo?! Eles estão presos, suponho.

- Não. Foram brutamente mortos pelo, o que parece, um bicho feroz. Como o senhor bem sabe não há predadores na região. Nós achamos que algo do laboratório fez isso e precisamos estar a par de tudo. Qual era a pesquisa daqui?

- Sinto muito, não posso responder.

- A resposta de Marcus irritou profundamente o investigador que saiu dali jurando voltar com um mandato. Marcus estava nervoso, não pelas ameaças do homem da lei, mas sim porque era capaz de presumir o que tinha acontecido. Os baderneiros desavisados devem ter libertado a quimera. O monstro pôs fim à vida deles. Marcus pouco se lixava pela perda da vida dos jovens. O que o preocupava mesmo foi o sumiço da quimera. Se alguém conseguisse capturar o espécime e descobrir qual era sua origem, a Genext estaria em maus lençóis.

Foi com isso em mente que Marcus tratou logo de arrumar uma maneira para recapturar a quimera fujona. O cientista saiu do laboratório B.1 e se dirigiu até um restaurante chinês que ficava no centro da cidade. Antes de chegar ao restaurante, durante o trajeto, Marcus ligou para uma pessoa e pediu para se encontrar com ele lá.

Marcus chega ao restaurante, senta-se em uma mesa próxima a janela e pede o menu ao garçom. – Estou esperando alguém. – Disse Marcus ao garçom, para que ele não trouxesse a refeição ainda. A espera foi longa, só meia hora depois o contato de Marcus aparece. Um oriental de meia idade que tenta disfarçar sua calvície com um penteado de cabelo um tanto que brega.

- Nossa! Que demora! – Disse Marcus ao convidado.

- Estava ocupado escondendo as evidências do B.1. Você definitivamente devia ter sido mais cuidadoso. Se tivesse colocado um sistema de segurança mais eficiente, como eu lhe adverti, nada disso teria acontecido.

- Agora já foi. Esqueça isso. Nosso problema é outro. A quimera fugiu.

- É. Eu soube disso também. Foi por isso que me chamou, certo?

- Sim. Quero que você use seus contatos na máfia pra por um fim na criatura.

- Quer mesmo jogar fora tanto tempo e dinheiro gastos nela?

- Não importa, tem muito mais de onde esse aí veio. O mais importante é impedir que alguém descubra sua existência. Fui claro?

- Ok. Ok.

* * *

Apesar de aparentar ter 24 anos, o experimento X-21 não raciocina como um adulto normal. Na verdade ele tem a mente de um animal. Instintos falam mais alto do que tudo. Nascido fora de um útero, ele foi feito em laboratório usando traços de diferentes animais. Por isso ele é mais bicho do que gente. De ser humano mesmo ele só tem a aparência física. Sua ferocidade, garras, dentes e sentidos aguçados são oriundos dos predadores das selvas africanas. Seu dom de se regenerar foi extraído de esponjas do mar.

X-21 só está fazendo o que seus instintos lhe mandam fazer. Caçar, devorar e se esconder na escuridão. Nesse momento ele se refugia em um esgoto. Lugar frio, úmido e escuro. Ele dormiu ali e pretende só acordar a noite pra caçar. Habito que herdou dos tigres.

Eram quase duas da tarde, X-21 iria dormir por mais tempo. Mas a entrada de um homem no que agora era seu território desperta a criatura. O monstro logo que percebe o intruso fica em posição de ataque. No entanto, quando o homem se aproximou mais, o aroma exalado por ele entra na narina de X-21 e ele acaba relaxando. Como um cachorro que reconhece a presença de seu dono.

O homem chega perto de X-21, acaricia sua cabeça e dá um pedaço de pano para o bicho cheirar. – Vai! – Grita o homem. Em seguida, X-21 sai correndo em disparada em busca de sua caça. Que é a fonte do aroma presente no pano entregue pelo homem estranho.

* * *

Seis da tarde. Marcus está sozinho em casa. Sua esposa está no trabalho e seus filhos foram visitar a avó. O cientista estava em seu amplo quarto, sentado em sua cama assistindo TV. Como não tinha nada o que fazer, Marcus resolveu assistir as propagandas feitas pelo pessoal de Marketing da Genext.

- Há quinze anos nossa maior razão é você. - Dizia a televisão, enquanto mostrava várias cenas dos laboratórios da Genext. - Somos pioneiros na melhoria de qualidade de vida de vários pacientes com doenças genéticas. - Agora a TV mostrava vários pacientes sorridentes em leitos de hospitais. - Genext. O melhor no que faz. - O comercial finaliza mostrando a logomarca da empresa.

Marcus desliga sua TV e "entorta" a cara. O cientista não gostou muito do que viu. Depois ele vai até a janela de seu quarto para ver a paisagem, enquanto isso fica pensando na vida.  
A paisagem mostrada pela janela do quarto de Marcus era a melhor da região. O local era alto, de lá dava para ver a praia, a rua, coqueiros. O cenário era bem paradisíaco, o que valorizava e muito a casa.

- Hmmm!? - Marcus dá um daqueles pulinhos de susto. O cientista vê na esquina da rua um homem olhando fixamente para ele. Marcus não sabia dizer daonde, mas aquele rosto lhe era muito familiar. E, por algum motivo que Marcus não saberia explicar, causava pânico a ele. Era quase como se ele estivesse vendo um demônio. Eis que a memória daquele dia de bebedeira de anos atrás volta com tudo. Marcus agora se lembra quem é aquele rapaz e, o pior, o que ele queria. Ele era Mephistófeles. Ele veio cobrar o preço da boa vida que Marcus teve durante todos esses anos.

* * *

O contato de Marcus havia colocado a cabeça da quimera a prêmio. Vários bandidos da cidade começaram a caçar a criatura. É claro que eles não sabiam do que aquele rapaz era feito. Pensavam que era só um garoto qualquer que havia irritado seu contratante. BLAM!BLAM!BLAM!BLAM! Três bandidos avistaram o alvo e ficaram muito felizes, pois acharam que tinham ganhado a dinheirama. Fuzilaram o rapaz. Eles acharam estranho o fato de X-21 estar nu andando pelas ruas, mas pouco se importaram. O importante era o dinheiro. Pobres coitados, nem tiveram tempo de comemorar. Com um fator de cura impressionante, X-21 se curava das balas quase que imediatamente após elas perfurarem seu corpo. SLASH!! ROARRR!! Não foi problema nenhum para ele aniquilar os bandidos com suas garras e dentes.

Seguindo o cheiro do pano mostrado pelo homem estranho horas atrás, X-21 chega a uma casa próxima a praia e, sorrateiramente, entra nela através de uma janela da cozinha. Sem ser percebida, a criatura sobe as escadas e vai parar no último andar da casa, entrando em um quarto. No quarto, X-21 vê um homem distraído olhando a rua pela janela. O homem parecia assustado e não percebeu a entrada da criatura em seu quarto. O cheiro que X-21 procurava era dele. SLASH!! X-21 mata o homem distraído com tanta rapidez que provavelmente ele nem percebeu que havia sido golpeado. O ataque foi fatal, na jugular.  


* * *

Marcus acordou morto!!

Quer dizer, o corpo de Marcus continuou imóvel no chão de seu quarto e seu destino, como qualquer cadáver comum, era o de apodrecer até virar pó. No entanto, a consciência de Marcus, que é eterna, despertou em um local não muito familiar para o cientista.

O céu era vermelho, o terreno a sua volta era montanhoso e o solo rochoso. Marcus em seu intimo sabia onde estava. Só que o cientista se recusava a acreditar.

- HEIII!! PSIU!! - Alguém naquela desolação estava chamando por Marcus. O cientista não viu ninguém, mas resolveu seguir a voz. A busca levou Marcus até o cume de uma montanha. A subida foi demorada, mas por alguma razão que desconhecia o cientista não sentia cansaço. Chegando ao cume, Marcus se depara com um homem vestido como se tivesse saído do século XIX.

- Você também caiu nas promessas de Mephistófeles, certo? – Diz o homem esquisito. – Aquela voz macia falando sobre progresso e ciência engana qualquer um.

- Desculpe, mas quem é você?

- Oh! Perdão, onde estão meus modos? Chamo-me Fausto. O primeiro tolo a cair nas mentiras daquele demônio!

- Fausto? Fausto Fausto? O cientista alemão que descobriu a cura de diversas doenças na idade média?

- É. – Respondeu Fausto, em tom de pesar. – Esse mesmo.

- Cara. Você não merecia estar aqui. Quer dizer, se "aqui" é onde penso que seja. Você foi muito importante e...

- Não se engane rapaz. Tudo o que fiz só serviu para atrapalhar a humanidade. Do contrário Mephistófeles nunca teria me ajudado. Sem querer ser desmancha prazeres, mas o mesmo acontecerá com suas obras.

- Impossível!! Minhas pesquisas ajudaram vários doentes no mundo todo!

* * *

Laboratório da Genext B.3. Muito mais seguro e escondido do que o B.1, ele guarda não só uma quimera mais nada mais nada menos do que 125. Mais de uma centena de seres geneticamente modificados cujos corpos sem alma são muito mais fortes, rápidos e resistentes do que de qualquer ser humano comum. Tais quimeras foram feitas para servir como base na pesquisa de várias doenças genéticas. No entanto, com a morte de Marcus, elas agora servirão a um propósito bem menos nobre.

Nesse instante, uma nuvem espessa preta paira sobre o laboratório. Sem ser detida, a fumaça entra pelas janelas e portas da instituição e se dirige até onde as quimeras são guardadas. Chegando lá, a fumaça se divide e cada parte entra na boca de uma quimera diferente. Os corpos antes inanimados e vazios agora estão vivos e cheios de consciências malignas de seres inferiores. As quimeras agora se tornaram a elite do exercito diabólico na luta final contra o paraíso.


	10. Horror Punk

**HORROR PUNK pt1**

**Érico** sempre foi curioso. Queria saber sobre tudo. Aos 11 anos, a contragosto dos seus pais, ele se interessou em filmes de terror e em histórias sobrenaturais. Tinha muito medo de todas elas, mas sua curiosidade era maior. Queria descobrir tudo sobre o inexplicável. Filho de padeiro com uma doméstica, Érico viveu no interior até quase a maioridade. Cidade pequena, o local era cheio de superstições e o povo tinha medo de quase tudo que era novidade. A avó de Érico, por exemplo, achava que qualquer música estrangeira era coisa do diabo. Como em toda sua vida ela nunca havia saído dessa cidadezinha, ela não sabia que haviam outros idiomas, além do português, no mundo.

Érico, assim como seus conterrâneos, era cheio de superstições. Não deixava a sua sandália emborcada com medo de "chamar a morte", não olhava pra cobras pra não dar "mal olhado"... Acreditava em lobisomem, assombração, maldições... Isso só começou a mudar quando Érico tinha uns quinze anos.

Na cidade havia uma história famosa de um fantasma que assombrava uma árvore antiga. Os moradores diziam que era o espirito de uma gravida que morreu ao dar a luz no lugar. Érico soube dessa história de uma amiga de sua mãe. - Foi numa noite de lua cheia. - Disse ela. - Eu estava passando pela rua quando vi o fantasma no alto da árvore. Olhando fixamente pra mim.

Controlando o seu medo, Érico esperou uma noite de lua cheia e foi conferir a tal árvore assombrada. O fantasma apareceu tal como a amiga de sua mãe havia descrito. Érico queria correr, mas estava tão assustado que ficou imóvel. Um líquido quente começou a escorrer pelas suas pernas. Ele tinha se urinado.

- Hahahahahaha – Érico ouviu uma risada. Seu coração só faltou sair pela boca. - Hahahahaha. - Na segunda vez que a risada apareceu, Érico começou a achá-la muito familiar. - Hahahahaha. - Na terceira vez Érico já sabia quem era o dono daquela gargalhada. Já sem nenhum medo, o garoto foi atrás da árvore afim de dar uma surra naquele sacana que havia lhe pregado uma peça. Porém, chegou tarde demais, o moleque saiu correndo sem deixar nenhuma chance de ser pego.

Dando uma segunda olhada na árvore, Érico percebeu que o "fantasma" não passava de um boneco grande de pano pendurado em uma corda. Aquele momento foi muito marcante para o garoto. Irritado, ele jurou a si mesmo que nunca mais iriam enganá-lo daquela forma.

* * *

- Aaaahhhhhh! - Um homem com o corpo em chamas usa seu último suspiro para sair correndo pela rua em busca de algo que aplaque sua dor. O pobre coitado consegue dar apenas quinze passos antes de perder totalmente a consciência. Até que durou muito dada as circunstâncias.

Rua deserta de cidade grande. Periferia. Bairro perigoso. No momento ainda mais que o normal. Quatro policiais apontam suas pistolas na direção de um homem. Um cinquentão magrelo de pele bem negra. Ele é o responsável pela morte do quinto policial, o que acabou de pegar fogo, momentos atrás. Ninguém sabe como.

- Isso é o que acontece com quem fica no meu caminho. - Disse o suspeito. - Meus deuses não deixarão que nenhum mal me aconteça! - Por terem visto o seu colega pegar fogo do nada, os quatro policiais saíram correndo do lugar. Estavam apavorados. Todos eles tinham anos de carreira na polícia, mas aquilo era demais. Não estavam preparados para enfrentar o sobrenatural.

- Aquele velho tem parte com o cão! - Um dos policiais que estava envolvido no caso descrito acima, teve que explicar o ocorrido aos seus superiores no quartel. Parte dos outros policiais que ouviram aquela história ficaram incrédulos, a outra parte se benzeu e rezou. - Não há outra explicação.

- Na verdade há sim. - Ninguém conhecia esse rapaz. Ele tinha uns trinta anos. Olhos castanhos, pele morena e cabelo raspado. Era magro, mas seus músculos eram rígidos.

- Quem é esse aí? - Perguntou um dos policiais.

- Esse aqui é meu consultor. Deixem ele trabalhar que ele sabe o que está fazendo. - O inspetor **Tiago** tinha mais de sessenta anos, mesmo assim não aparentava querer se aposentar. Era um homem baixo, gordo e já calvo. Por algum motivo que os seus subalternos não conseguiam explicar o porque ele tinha uma grande afeição por esse "consultor" misterioso que sempre aparecia quando a corporação enfrentava um suspeito "mais exótico".

- Assim que Rogério atirou no sujeito ele foi incinerado! Como isso é possível? É coisa do cão!

O consultor do inspetor não disse uma palavra por uns cinco minutos. Apenas pegou o laudo da morte do policial e começou a ler. Juntou algumas informações e formulou uma teoria. Só depois de ter certeza do que estava lidando ele voltou a abrir a boca. - A roupa do policial Rogério foi encontrada coberta por um material altamente inflamável. Como a substância é inodora, ele não percebeu sua presença. A arma do policial foi levemente alterada. Bastou uma única faísca para que seu corpo pegasse fogo. Isso dá margem a algumas deduções: 1 – o suspeito teve acesso a arma e a roupa da vítima; 2 – ele presumiu que dentre todos os outros policiais Rogério atiraria primeiro; 3 – como o suspeito não é alguém próximo da vítima ele deve ter alguém ajudando-o que seja, um amigo da vítima ou até mesmo um policial.

- Meu Deus! - Disse o policial que estava sendo entrevistado. - A arma de Rogério estava com defeito naquele dia, Afonso emprestou a dele.

Antes que o dia terminasse, o suposto feiticeiro e o seu ajudante, o policial Afonso, já estavam atrás das grades. Mais uma vez um caso "sobrenatural" foi solucionado pelo consultor do inspetor Tiago. Assim como quando apareceu, o consultor desapareceu sem dar aviso. Ninguém sabia, além do inspetor, quem era aquele homem.

Quinto andar de um prédio localizado no centro da cidade. Apartamento pequeno. Há poucos cômodos no lugar. Ele mora sozinho. Prrrrrr! O interfone toca. O porteiro do prédio estava avisando que alguém havia deixado uma encomenda para ele enquanto estava ausente. - O menino já foi levar. - O porteiro tem um filho que as vezes ajuda o pai fazendo pequenos serviços como, por exemplo, entregar uma encomenda a um dos moradores, como era o caso de agora. O guri entregou uma carta. Não uma de conta pra pagar ou de alguma empresa, mas de uma pessoa física. - Estranho. Porque não telefonou ou mandou uma mensagem de e-mail? - Junto com a carta havia dinheiro dentro do envelope. Logo o consultor do inspetor percebeu o motivo de terem decidido se comunicar com ele através do correio tradicional.

_Caro, senhor Érico. Nós da cidade __**Nova Esperança**__ soubemos do seu incrível trabalho em levar a luz da razão há supostos casos sobrenaturais. Gostaríamos de contar com seu auxílio para solucionar um problema que nossa comunidade não conseguiu desvendar. Sua ajuda será inestimável. A cidade está quase em estado de pânico. Muitos já até se mudaram. Junto com a carta dou uma pequena ajuda de custo. Após o trabalho concluído discutiremos o preço do seu serviço. Ass: __**Eliomar.**_

Nova Esperança é uma cidade litorânea pequena e pouco desenvolvida. O seu ponto forte era o turismo. A população local é bem humilde. As pessoas que tem mais condição são as que moram nas casas de veraneio perto da praia. Quase todas elas tem uma residência fixa na capital, só passando as férias ou feriadões na cidade. O terreno da região nos últimos anos deu uma valorizada porque Nova Esperança estava começando a se desenvolver. No entanto, por causa dos últimos acontecimentos, o valor dos terrenos na área despencou. Ao chegar em Nova Esperança Érico até começou a pensar se valeria a pena comprar um terreno ali. O perito em desvendar o sobrenatural achava que após ele solucionar o caso os valores iam crescer novamente. Comprar agora um pedaço de terra desvalorizado pra vender depois com um preço valorizado poderia ser um bom negócio.

Érico estacionou seu sedan preto na frente do endereço descrito na carta. O tal Eliomar nada mais era do que o prefeito da cidade. A casa do homem era linda, enorme e ficava praticamente colada a praia. Assim como muitos prefeitos de cidade pequena, ele deveria ter muito dinheiro.

Érico foi recebido pela empregada da casa que o levou até o escritório do prefeito Eliomar. Lá, depois que se apresentou, o prefeito foi logo contando o motivo de tê-lo chamado. - Pense em um sujeito ruim. Esse era **Adalberto**. - Dizia o prefeito. - Brigão, bêbado, estuprador... O sujeito foi preso e acabou sendo morto com um tiro a queima roupa enquanto a polícia fazia a reconstituição do seu último crime.

- Quem foi que matou o sujeito?

- Ninguém descobriu. Pra falar a verdade ninguém se preocupou. Todo mundo estava feliz com o fim daquela escória. Pena que não durou muito.

- Como assim?

- É essa parte do caso que está intrigando a todos na cidade. Muitos até acreditam que seja o sinal do fim dos tempos. As igrejas daqui nunca estiveram tão lotadas, o povo está parecendo desesperado pela salvação.

- Sim, diga logo. Não tenho paciência pra papo religioso.

O prefeito fez cara feia. Não gostou da interrupção bruta de Érico. - Tá bom. - Após uma pausa para respirar fundo o prefeito continuou. - O corpo de Adalberto desapareceu de sua tumba. O coveiro inclusive disse ter visto o sujeito andando calmamente pelo cemitério. O povo acha que Adalberto voltou do inferno em busca de vingança.

Érico já desmentiu muitos falsos eventos sobrenaturais. No entanto esse era novidade. Era o primeiro que envolvia um morto-vivo. - Esses charlatões estão cada vez mais ousados. - Pensou Érico. Como primeiro passo da investigação Érico visitou o tumulo em que o suposto morto renasceu. A tumba estava violada de tal maneira que parecia que foi quebrada de dentro para fora. O coveiro não era das testemunhas mais confiáveis. Bem idoso, de saúde frágil e cheio de superstições. - Eu vi! Tão claramente como vejo você agora! - Disse o coveiro. - Adalberto quebrou sua própria tumba e saiu andando. Não tinha um ferimento no corpo. Havia renascido! - Depois Érico visitou o necrotério e pegou o laudo do legista responsável pela necropsia de Adalberto. O documento tinha fotos e mostrava claramente o sujeito bem morto. Ou o documento foi adulterado ou não restava duvidas de que Adalberto havia morrido de um tiro fatal no peito disparado por uma pistola calibre 48.

Érico não conseguiu avançar muito em suas investigações naquele primeiro dia. Cansado, ele estava hospedado em uma pousada. Sua despesa estava sendo paga pelo prefeito que se mostrava bem generoso. Não se importando em pagar pelo melhor quarto. Um quarto espaçoso que era bem mais confortável que o apartamento que Érico morava. As vezes o investigador se pegava desejando se mudar para aquela cidadezinha. Apesar de serem bem menos interessantes, as cidades pequenas têm uma vantagem que as grandes não têm. Nelas é possível ter uma qualidade de vida bem melhor. Em cidade pequena não há estresse, se come bem, se dorme bem... Não é de se estranhar que pessoas do interior costumam viver bem mais do que as que vivem na capital.

Érico estava quase pegando no sono quando ouve uma gritaria vinda da rua. - O que está acontecendo? - Perguntou ele a primeira pessoa que viu pela frente. - É o cemitério. Outro morto-vivo se levantou de sua tumba!

Érico se arrumou de qualquer jeito e foi correndo até o cemitério. Como em Nova Esperança tudo era perto de tudo, Érico mesmo indo a pé não demorou muito pra chegar no lugar. O prefeito estava lá, junto de alguns policiais e um estranho sujeito magrelo que usava uma jaqueta preta. - Eustáquio. Morto há três anos. Ladrão e assassino. Seu tumulo foi violado e o coveiro jura de pé junto que viu o sujeito andando por aí. - Disse o prefeito Eliomar.

- Sinto informar, mas a cidade está sendo atacada por zumbis. - Érico focou sua atenção imediatamente para o homem de jaqueta preta. Aquela frase inapropriada cheia de superstição o deixou bem irritado. - E você? Quem é?

- Desculpe por ir falando sem ter me apresentado. Meu nome é **Martin**. Sou especialista em casos envolvendo o sobrenatural.

- Ah tá. Você é colega de profissão de Érico, né? - Disse um dos policiais.

- Não, não mesmo. - Respondeu Érico quase que imediatamente. Aparentemente irritado - Minha função é levar a razão onde há a superstição. A função dele, ao que tudo indica, é justamente o contrário.

* * *

Martin foi uma criança bem alegre e despreocupada. Nascido na capital, viveu em um ambiente familiar seguro. Seus pais eram professores e tinham a cabeça aberta pra tudo. Não eram ateus, mas também não perdiam muito tempo se preocupando com questões religiosas ou ideológicas. Preferiam gastar sua energia com coisas mais reais e urgentes.

Até os 15 anos Martin viveu sem ligar pra nada que tenha algum víeis sobrenatural. No entanto os pesadelos começaram. Alias, Martin nunca teve total certeza se aquilo eram pesadelos ou se ele estava acordado na situação. Se fossem pesadelos eram incrivelmente vividos, só que eram surreais demais para serem reais.

Martin tinha a impressão de que um sujeito preto, dono de uma pele tão viscosa que lembrava a de um sangue-suga, o vigiava da porta do quarto. Os pesadelos duraram apenas alguns dias, mas foram o suficiente para mudar para sempre a vida do menino. Abrindo os olhos do rapaz para tudo aquilo que fosse estranho ou inexplicável.

* * *

**HORROR PUNK pt2**

- O melhor a se fazer é queimar todos os corpos do cemitério, para evitar que mais alguém se levante da tumba. - Érico tinha vontade de quebrar a cara desse sujeito. Martin no momento representava tudo o que Érico mais detestava. Ele o via como um supersticioso ignorante. O fato mais interessante é que os dois gostam das mesmas bandas, tem posicionamento politico parecido e curtem o mesmo tipo de filme. Talvez em outras circunstâncias poderiam até se dar muito bem.

- De onde saiu esse aí?

BLAM! BLAM! Do cemitério deu pra ouvir som de tiros vindo de uma casa que ficava próxima ao local. Os policiais, o prefeito, o homem de jaqueta preta e Érico deixaram de se preocupar por um instante com o caso dos mortos-vivos para checar o que estava acontecendo. O que não podiam imaginar é que era tudo relacionado. Em uma casa simples um senhor de setenta anos com uma arma em punho está ajoelhado perto da sala. Estava desesperado, pois sabia que havia cometido o maior erro da sua vida. Em sua frente estava o corpo estirado de um jovem fisicamente muito parecido com Adalberto. - Eu pensei que o morto-vivo estava vindo me buscar. - Disse o velho. - Não foi minha intenção. - O prefeito reconhecia a vitima. Ele morava perto dali. Um homem trabalhador que nunca fez nada de errado na vida. Ele só tinha dado azar por ser muito parecido com um antigo criminoso que muitos pensam que retornou dos mortos.

Enquanto o velho era levado para a delegacia, Érico falava com o prefeito. - É esse tipo de coisa que acontece quando o povo entra em pânico. Um sujeito como esse... - Érico apontou para Martin, sem nem se preocupar em disfarçar. - cheio de crendices só vai aumentar o pânico da população e piorar nossa situação. Quem chamou esse cara aqui?

- Fui eu, por quê? - Um dos policiais tomou a palavra. Ele era um sujeito de meia idade. Pele bem branca e cabelo meio alourado. Seu nome é **Rivailtom**. - Martin já ajudou muito nossa cidade em situações até piores do que essa. Fale assim dele denovo e eu esqueço que você é amigo do prefeito e te dou uma lição de humildade. - Érico não esperava essa resposta. Calou na hora. Ficou bem "murcho" até. Martin sentiu vontade de dar risada, mas se controlou.

As ruas de Nova Esperança estavam lotadas. Todos queriam sair o mais depressa possível dali. Carros abarrotados de gente corriam a pressa pra fora da cidade. Os que não tinham a sorte de ter carro, saiam correndo a pé mesmo, deixando pra trás praticamente todos os seus pertences. POW! Muitas batidas de carro aconteciam. Algumas pessoas estavam tão nervosas que batiam o carro até mesmo na própria garagem.

Em meio essa confusão toda Érico tentava dar prosseguimento a sua investigação, ele decidiu voltar ao cemitério pra ver se o charlatão por trás das histórias dos zumbis tinha deixado alguma pista para trás. Para o seu espanto ele viu outra coisa. Ele viu o homem de jaqueta preta violando túmulos e incendiando cadáveres.

- O que diabos pensa que está fazendo? - Falou Érico em um tom bem irritado.

- Queimando os corpos, é claro. Pra evitar que mais um volte a vida.

- Isso é patético! Você está é estragando uma cena do crime! - Martin ignorou o que o homem dizia e continuou a fazer o que pretendia. Isso deixou Érico mais irritado ainda. - Está bem, chega! O que você quer espalhando essa história bizarra de mortos-vivos? É você o responsável por tudo isso, certo? - Érico pegou no ombro de Martin de forma ríspida. Pra sua surpresa, Martin usando uma técnica marcial tirou a mão de seu ombro e empurrou Érico pra trás com tanta intensidade que ele foi "catando ficha". Quase caiu de cara no chão.

Érico nem raciocinou direito, estava com tanta raiva que foi logo dando um soco na cara de Martin. No entanto o golpe foi bloqueado. Chute no baço, soco na testa e uma cotovelada nas têmporas. Érico dava várias investidas, mas Martin parecia ser um lutador mais experiente do que ele, pois se defendeu de todas elas. Érico ainda tentou um último soco, mas Martin desviou jogando o seu corpo pra direita, uma joelhada na barriga fez com que Érico ficasse sem ar. A luta havia terminado.

- Agora fica quieto aí, enquanto eu termino meu trabalho. - Martin achava que já tinha ensinado uma lição para Érico. No entanto o investigador racional não havia desistido. Aproveitando que havia uma pá jogada no chão ele a pegou e a usou como arma. POW! Bastou um golpe na cabeça pra botar o metido a Bruce Lee pra dormir.

Por um momento Érico temeu ter usado força excessiva. Checou até a checar o pulso do seu oponente abatido. Alivio. Ele ainda respirava.

CRUTCH! Um som de pedra se movendo chamou a atenção de Érico. O rapaz seguiu o som e viu algo tão impactante que o fez sentir novamente como se fosse um garoto de quinze anos olhando para um fantasma em cima de uma árvore. Um homem estava abrindo sua própria tumba para sair de lá de dentro. Um morto-vivo estava bem diante dos olhos de Érico. Apesar do que se pode esperar vendo um cadáver ambulante esse aparentava ser uma pessoa normal. Se não fosse o fato dele estar agora saindo de dentro de uma sepultura ninguém diria que ele tinha algo de sobrenatural.

Assim como quando era garoto, Érico tentou correr, mas estava paralisado de medo. Desta vez porém não havia nenhuma rizada familiar. Não era nenhum moleque da vizinhança que estava lhe pregando uma peça. Aquilo parecia ser pra valer. Sem nada para aliviar o terror da situação, Érico desmaia. Só vindo a acordar no dia seguinte na cama da pousada.

Sabe as vezes quando uma pessoa está acordando enquanto escuta uma conversa e tem a duvida se a conversa que está ouvindo é real ou parte do sonho? Érico está tendo um desses momentos agora.

- Foi um erro chamar esse homem aqui! Além de não ajudar em nada ele ainda agrediu o meu amigo!

- Calma, Rivailtom. Vamos esperar ele se recompor pra poder se explicar melhor.

- Explicar o quê? Não há nada pra explicar! Por causa dele não pude concluir o meu trabalho a tempo e agora temos mais sete zumbis andando por aí!

Érico se levantou de supetão ao ouvir a última parte da conversa "temos mais sete zumbis andando por aí". Como isso era possível? A cena que o investigador presenciou na noite anterior contrariava toda sua convicção de mundo. Como uma coisa dessas pode existir? Zumbis? Se essas coisas existem significava que todo o trabalho duro que Érico teve ao longo de sua vida pra desmentir superstições não passou de uma perda de tempo. Ele não estava pronto pra encarar aquela realidade.

- ZUMBIS NÃO EXISTEM! - De modo a parecer um lunático, Érico abril a porta de seu quarto de supetão e foi até o pátio da pousada, onde o trio (Rivailtom, Martin e o prefeito) conversava.

Assim que Martin viu o sujeito de pé foi pra cima dele, pronto para brigar mais uma vez. Foi detido pelo prefeito pra sorte de Érico. - Diga isso pros mortos que se levantaram da tumba ontem!

- Gente, pelo amor de Deus! Será que ninguém além de mim vê o quão absurdo é essa situação?

- Absurda ou não, ela é real!

- Não, não é.

- Então prove! - Érico tomou aquilo como um desafio. Um desafio a sua razão. Ele pretendia visitar o cemitério mais uma vez. Pra fazer o que não pôde na noite anterior. Procurar por algum vestígio que provasse que aquilo, como todos os casos sobrenaturais, não passava de um truque barato. - Eu provarei.

- Érico. - Disse o prefeito. - Sinto muito, mas...

- Se pique, sacana! Se você não der o fora daqui eu te acuso de lesão corporal! - Sem ter ninguém ao seu lado, Érico foi acompanhado pelo policial Rivailtom até a saída da cidade. O policial ia em uma viatura, enquanto Érico dirigia o seu sedan. Enquanto saía de Nova Esperança, o investigador relembrava todos os detalhes do estranho caso. Nada vinha em sua mente que servisse para explicar como era possível um homem morto sair andando tranquilamente de seu tumulo.

Rivailtom parou de acompanhar Érico quando este saiu dos limites de Nova Esperança. Fazendo o caminho para a capital, Érico deu carona a um rapaz que estava andando pelo encostamento. Ele se chamava Ricardo e era mais um dos nativos de Nova Esperança a deixar o lugar. No meio da conversa Érico acabou descobrindo algo que poderia ajudá-lo a provar que os zumbis da cidade não eram reais. O investigador não descobriu como, mas sim o porque dos "mortos-vivos" estarem acordando.

- Cara, o valor dos terrenos de Nova Esperança caíram a bem menos da metade.

- Com essa história de morto-vivo ninguém vai querer comprar terras por lá, né?

- Que nada. Teve um cara que saiu comprando tudo. Ele virou praticamente dono da cidade.

- O quê? Como assim?

- Foi um americano. Ele comprava terrenos pela região já tem algum tempo. Com essa história de zumbis é que ele comprou logo a cidade toda de vez. Estranho, né? Quem vai querer ser dono de uma cidade amaldiçoada?

Érico freou o carro de forma abrupta, espantando seu carona. - Espera um pouco. Você está me dizendo que alguém se beneficiou com o pânico na cidade?

- É. Pensando por esse lado.

- Quem é esse americano?

- Steve.- Érico praticamente expulsou Ricardo do carro e deu meia volta, indo em direção a Nova Esperança. Chegando lá ele tomou cuidado pra não ser notado por ninguém. Estacionou seu carro do lado de fora da cidade e foi procurar pela casa desse Steve a pé. Usando óculos escuros e boné para se manter irreconhecível.

Uma casa de veraneio próxima a praia. Um lugar fácil de invadir. Tomando cuidado pra não despertar a atenção dos vizinhos, Érico pulou o muro. Grrrrrrr! Como de costume nesse tipo de casa, um cachorro ficava no quintal tomando conta do lugar. Nesse caso um pit bull. O bicho estava preso. Pra sorte de Érico a corrente que o segurava não era grande o suficiente para que o animal pudesse alcança-lo. Mas por pouco.

A casa não era muito grande. Não demorou muito para Érico checar todos os cômodos. Nada sugeria que esse tal de Steve tinha alguma ligação com o caso dos zumbis. Irritado, Érico se esqueceu por um instante que estava invadindo uma casa e se jogou no sofá. Seu corpo tremia. Não de medo, mas de raiva. Estava frustrado por sua investigação ter dado em nada.

Érico pegou seu celular e ligou para um amigo seu, o investigador Tiago. Queria pedir um favor que podia dar alguma ajuda nesse caso. Pediu para ele puxar a ficha de duas pessoas. Do misterioso Martin e do americano Steve. A resposta veio cinco minutos depois e surpreendeu muito Érico. - Cara, esse Martin é um criminoso perigosíssimo. Procurado por assassinato, sequestro, tortura... Daí pra pior. Já esse Steve consta como morto já tem bem uns quinze anos. - Será que Steve é mais um desses "zumbis"? Érico deixou essa duvida um pouco de lado para se concentrar em algo mais pé no chão. O rapaz avisou o seu amigo de que conhecia o paradeiro de Martin. Como resultado um grupo de policiais foi convocado para Nova Esperança. Em poucas horas eles chegariam na cidade e prenderiam o suspeito.

Martin foi pego em uma situação que só complicava seu lado com a lei. Ele estava em sua casa. Na sala. Ele mantinha uma pessoa amarrada com cordas a uma cadeira de madeira. Em baixo dessa pessoa, desenhado no chão, havia um simbolo esquisito. Qualquer um não iniciado diria se tratar de magia negra ou satanismo. Não poderiam estar mais enganados.

- Parado aí! - Disse um dos policiais que invadiram a casa de Martin. - De joelhos, mão na cabeça!

- Vocês estão cometendo um engano! - Devido ao modo que foi encontrado, Martin não conseguiu inventar uma desculpa convincente. Ele até tentou contar toda a verdade, mas ninguém acreditou. - Ele está possuído! Só estou tentando ajudar! - Martin foi levado para o camburão da polícia e dali foi para capital onde irá ser julgado e preso. Seu grande amigo, Rivailtom, estava na rua de Martin e viu ele ser levado. Tentou interceder pelo seu amigo, mas seu esforço se mostrou inútil.

- É melhor você sair daqui se não quiser se complicar também! - Rivailtom ignorou o aviso do policial e foi entrando na casa de Martin. Lá dentro ele viu algo que o fez ter pesadelos por vários dias. Adalberto, o criminoso que ele havia matado, estava novamente em pé. Sem que os outros policiais ali presentes percebessem Adalberto sorriu para Rivailtom. Enquanto fazia isso seus olhos perderam o semblante natural e ficaram totalmente negros, como ébano.

Com Martin e Rivailtom fora do caminho, Érico pode continuar suas investigações mais sossegado. Sem medo de ser processado, preso, nem nada do tipo. Contando com total apoio do prefeito da cidade, Érico chamou ajuda de peritos da capital para analisar os túmulos da cidade. Martin havia danificado muitas delas, mas ainda dava pra achar muita coisa relevante por lá. Os peritos não encontraram nada que explicasse como alguém poderia sair da tumba. Porém, descobriram que a taxa de enxofre nas tumbas violadas estava muito acima do normal. - Isso pelo menos explica esse fedor de ovo podre. - Disse Érico.

A investigação de Érico durou mais umas duas semanas. Como não conseguiu nenhum avanço considerável o prefeito decidiu cortar a ajuda de custos oferecida a ele. Sem mais apoio financeiro, Érico não teve outra alternativa além de deixar o caso em aberto. Nova Esperança havia se transformando praticamente em uma cidade deserta. Quase ninguém ainda ficou na cidade. A maioria se mudou apavorada com essa história de morto-vivo.

Enquanto voltava pra capital, o seu sedan começou a dar problemas no meio do caminho. O carro de Érico quebrou. - Droga! Devia ter feito uma revisão no mecânico!- Sozinho no meio da estrada, o investigador não teve outra opção além de ligar para o serviço de reboque. Enquanto a ajuda não vinha, Érico se distraia ouvindo a rádio do carro. A recepção era péssima, mas dava pra entender algumas coisas. Sintonizado em uma rádio religiosa, a única que pegava na área, Érico ouviu uma passagem bíblica que o incomodou um pouco. "Quando o fim do mundo estiver perto os mortos se levantaram de suas tumbas".

Érico desligou a rádio. E ficou encostado em seu carro, do lado de fora, olhando pro "nada" enquanto esperava. - Diabo de reboque demorado. - Enquanto esperava uma voz apareceu parecendo que vinha do além e o espantou profundamente. Na sua vida essa era a terceira vez que ele experimentava esse tipo de medo. - Não gosto que entrem na minha casa sem eu ter convidado. Acho isso muita falta de educação. - Érico olhou para todas as direções e não encontrou ninguém. Isso só fez aumentar o seu medo.

O reboque apareceu meia hora depois. Os mecânicos ficaram impressionados quando chegaram no lugar e encontraram um carro largado no meio da pista. - Cadê o motorista? - Se perguntava um deles. A notícia do desaparecimento de Érico não demorou muito para chegar nos ouvidos de Tiago. Preocupado com o bem estar de seu amigo, o policial montou várias equipes de busca para vasculhar a área. Não encontraram nada. Érico não deixou nenhum vestígio pra trás.


	11. ThundersTruck

**THUNDERSTRUCK**

Venâncio é um caminhoneiro experiente. Quarenta e seis anos de vida, vinte de profissão. Devido ao seu trabalho exigir passar longos períodos sentado, ele se tornou um homem sedentário e um pouco acima do peso. Nesse momento ele está dirigindo em uma alto-estrada. Sua carga é de eletrodomésticos. Por ser uma carga muito visada por bandidos de estrada Venâncio ficava um pouco apreensivo. Por precaução ele levava consigo uma escopeta que guardava em baixo do banco do carona.

Era tarde da noite. De repente dois carros ficaram dirigindo quase que em paralelo ao caminhão de Venâncio. Isso deixou o caminhoneiro alerta.

O mal pressentimento de Venâncio se tornou valido quando ele viu um rapaz que estava em um dos carros sacar uma arma. Como ele temia eram bandidos de estrada. Sem pensar duas vezes o caminhoneiro pegou sua escopeta do banco do carona e atirou. BLAM!! Não acertou nada. É muito difícil dirigir e atirar em um alvo móvel ao mesmo tempo. BLAM!! BLAM!! BLAM!! Bandidos dos dois carros começaram a atirar na direção de Venâncio. Nenhum deles conseguiu atingi-lo. Apesar de uma das balas acertar o rádio do caminhão. Venâncio ficou impossibilitado de chamar ajuda.

BLAM!! BLAM!! Durante as tentativas de acertar os bandidos, Venâncio acaba perdendo o controle da direção em uma curva. O caminhão acabou saindo da pista e descendo uma ribanceira. Só parando quando se chocou contra uma árvore bem grossa. Por sorte, e por estar usando o cinto, Venâncio não sofreu nenhum ferimento grave. Assim que se recuperou saiu do veículo e ficou montando guarda ao lado da porta do caminhão. Se algum bandido viesse pegar sua carga iria ser recebido com chumbo grosso.

Venâncio estava bem atento. Ele viu um vulto tentar se esconder atrás de uma árvore. BLAM! O caminhoneiro acertou o tiro em cheio. Um dos ladrões tinha encontrado seu fim. BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! Em resposta a morte do companheiro os outros bandidos começaram a mandar uma chuva de balas em direção a Venâncio, que não teve outra alternativa além de se esconder atrás de seu caminhão.

Tendo cuidado para não ser atingido, Venâncio pôs seu rosto pra fora da proteção do caminhão e conseguiu contar cinco vultos. Haviam pelo menos cinco bandidos na área. BLAM! BLAM! Venâncio deu mais alguns tiros na tentativa de acertar alguém. Os dois acertaram apenas árvores e mato.

Como Venâncio achava que não poderia lidar com tantos bandidos ele tomou a difícil decisão de largar seu caminhão com sua preciosa carga pra trás e fugir dali. Seu instinto de sobrevivência falou mais alto do que sua vontade de ganhar dinheiro. BLAM! BLAM! Após dar mais dois tiros pra lhe dar cobertura, Venâncio saiu correndo dali em direção ao matagal. Ele contava com a escuridão da noite para se tornar invisível aos bandidos.

Não passava uma alma viva na estrada para ajudar o caminhoneiro. Venâncio andou pelo menos uns cinco quilômetros até achar algo que pudesse ajudá-lo. Uma casa no meio do matagal. Um casarão pra ser mais preciso. Um bem isolado. Venâncio torcia para que os moradores pudessem dar alguma ajuda a ele. Antes de se aproximar da casa o caminhoneiro teve a idéia de esconder sua arma no meio do mato. Não queria assustar os moradores da casa portando uma espingarda.

Decepção. Quando Venâncio se aproximou da casa ele percebeu que ela estava vazia. Não havia ninguém para ajudá-lo, nenhum cômodo e, pra piorar, nenhum telefone.

Pânico. Ao olhar pela janela Venâncio percebeu um vulto carregando a espingarda que ele havia escondido na mata. Os bandidos além de segui-lo agora carregavam sua arma. Venâncio estava indefeso na casa. Não tinha outra alternativa além de se esconder em um dos cômodos da casa e rezar para que os ladrões não o vissem. - Por que eles não pegam a maldita carga e me deixam em paz? - Se perguntou Venâncio.

A casa tinha uma iluminação péssima e era muito grande, tornando a tarefa de se esconder nela até que fácil. O lugar era meio assustador, mas o medo que Venâncio tinha dos bandidos era muito maior do que o medo de qualquer fantasma. Até porque ele não acreditava na existência deles.

POW! De onde Venâncio se escondia, um quarto bem no fundo da casa, dava pra ouvir o barulho de alguém chutando a porta. Os bandidos estavam entrando na casa. CLAPT! CLAPT! CLAPT! O som do caminhar dos ladrões no chão de madeira não era muito alto, mas como o lugar estava em um enorme silêncio eles estavam bem audíveis.

Venâncio não tinha paciência para esperar que os bandidos o encontrassem. Decidiu procurar por uma saída dos fundos. Ele teve o cuidado de tirar seus sapatos para fazer o minimo de barulho possível. Sem querer acabou deixando uma pista pra trás.

A única saída dos fundos que a casa tinha eram as janelas dos quartos. Com uma dificuldade tipica de quem estava bem fora de forma, Venâncio pulou uma dessas janelas e se embrenhou no mato novamente. Quando os bandidos terminaram de checar todos os cômodos da casa Venâncio já tinha saído dali. Porém um dos ladrões conseguiu achar os sapatos do caminhoneiro. A caçada ainda não tinha acabado.

De volta ao meio da pista, Venâncio deu mais sorte agora. Pois conseguiu pegar carona com um Fiat verde que passava por lá. Ele não deu muita escolha pro motorista, porque ficou bem na frente do carro. - Está maluco?! Quer morrer?! - Ignorando a reclamação do motorista, Venâncio explicou sua situação e foi logo convidado a sentar-se no banco de carona. Andando a mais de 100 km/h Venâncio esperava se ver livre dos bandidos. Estava enganado. Menos de meia hora depois de conseguir pegar carona Venâncio reconheceu o carro dos bandidos na pista. - Meu Deus são eles?!

O motorista do Fiat verde não dava trégua, corria a toda velocidade. Mesmo assim um dos carros dos bandidos, um Palio Weekend, conseguiu ficar na frente dele. O motorista conhecia direção defensiva. Pro azar dos ladrões que estavam naquele Palio, o Fiat verde deu uma batida no fundo deles fazendo com que perdessem o controle do carro e saíssem da pista. O Palio acabou capotando várias vezes. Quem estava lá dentro ou morreu na hora ou estava ferido demais pra representar perigo.

Agora só restava um carro dos bandidos, um Ford Ka azul. Ele perseguiu o fiat por vários quilômetros. Só sumindo de vista quando o Fiat conseguiu entrar em uma cidade. - Cara, vá logo em uma delegacia pedir ajuda. - O motorista do Fiat deixou Venâncio na porta da delegacia e foi embora.

Na delegacia, enquanto esperava pra ser atendido, Venâncio analisava a sua situação. - O que aqueles miseráveis querem comigo? Por que eles não ficaram com a carga? Será que é algo pessoal contra mim? Mas o que poderia ser? - Só depois de quase três horas Venâncio pôde ser atendido (a fila de espera estava longa). Após fazer seu B.O. ele pediu ao policial que o atendeu para usar o telefone da delegacia. Ele ligou para um amigo.

O amigo de Venâncio, outro caminhoneiro, chegou na delegacia duas horas depois quando já estava amanhecendo o dia. Venâncio estava tão nervoso que mal falou com o colega. Só conseguiu conversar direito quando já estavam dentro do caminhão, já no meio do caminho.

- Diga aí, cara. O que foi que aconteceu?

- Fui perseguido. Bandidos da estrada. Puta merda! Esses miseráveis quase conseguiram me pegar.

- Roubaram sua carga, né. Que prejuízo!!

- Pior que não. Não sei porque, mas esses cornos queriam era a minha cabeça.

- "Não sei porque", sei... - Venâncio não entendeu o motivo do resmungo do seu amigo. Também não se importou muito com isso.

O caminhão parou no meio da estrada. Só havia mato não importa por onde se olhasse. - Parou aqui porque? - Perguntou Venâncio. - Preciso me aliviar. É coisa rápida. - O amigo caminhoneiro de Venâncio, levando as chaves consigo, desceu do caminhão e foi até o matagal. Lá ele sumiu de vista.

Quinze minutos depois. - Que diabos de demora é essa!! - Venâncio já estava impaciente com a demora do amigo.

Vruuummm!! Um som de carro estacionando. Venâncio olha pelo retrovisor e vê um Ford Ka azul parando atrás do caminhão. O carro era o mesmo dos bandidos que o perseguiram na noite passada. Assustado, Venâncio desceu do carro e foi correndo procurar pelo seu amigo no meio do mato. Demorou uns quinze minutos para achá-lo.

- Cara, eles estão aqui!! Não sei como me encontraram, mas eles estão aqui!! - Apesar do pânico de Venâncio, seu amigo continuou frio. Parecia que nada demais estava acontecendo. A frieza do seu amigo fez com que Venâncio deduzisse algo quase impensável antes. - Você está com eles, né? - Seu "amigo" não respondeu. Venâncio tomou isso como um "sim".

- Que maluquice é essa?! O que foi que fiz pra...? - Não houve resposta, o outrora amigo de Venâncio tentou atacá-lo. Mas Venâncio era mais forte e conseguiu nocauteá-lo.

Ao longe, Venâncio conseguiu ver três homens se aproximando dele. Eram os bandidos da auto-estrada. Sem poder enfrentá-los, Venâncio teve a idéia de roubar o celular do seu amigo abatido e, enquanto corria desesperado, ligar para a polícia.

A ligação foi um tormento. O atendente ficava fazendo perguntas meio estupidas como "qual é a placa do carro dos bandidos", "como eles se pareciam". Perguntas de praxe, mas que naquela situação eram impossíveis de serem respondidas. BLAM! BLAM! Enquanto falava ao telefone Venâncio tentava não ser atingido pelas balas. Só por causa disso que o atendente levou aquela ligação a sério. Por causa do som dos tiros.

- Senhor. - Disse o atendente. - Tente ficar o mais próximo possível da auto-estrada. Estamos mandando duas viaturas para o local. - Venâncio achou o pedido do atendente absurdo. Sem a escuridão da noite para protege-lo ficar próximo a estrada o tornaria um alvo muito fácil para os bandidos. Ele não teve outra saída a não ser fazer justamente o contrário, se embrenhar mais na mata. Seu plano parecia que estava dando certo, pois os três bandidos tinham sumido de vista.

_...Welcome, welcome to the jungle..._

Demorou um pouco pra Venâncio entender que aquela música era o toque do celular que ele havia acabado de roubar. Ele atendeu a ligação todo animado esperando que fosse a polícia. Pra sua frustração não era não.

- Você tá lascado, cara. Nós vamos te pegar!! - Venâncio não conseguiu reconhecer a voz da pessoa que ligou, mas sabia que era um dos bandidos. - Porque estão fazendo isso comigo? O que foi que eu fiz?! - A ligação foi desligada no outro lado da linha. Os perseguidores de Venâncio queriam assustá-lo ainda mais. Estavam conseguindo. - Merda! E essa polícia que não chega!!

Venâncio passou três dias fugindo. Se embrenhando cada vez mais na mata. Não dormia e comia quando tinha sorte (as vezes encontrava uma árvore frutífera no caminho). Os pensamentos que mais passavam pela sua cabeça eram "porque isso está acontecendo comigo" e "o que foi que eu fiz". O caminhoneiro não tinha como saber, mas a polícia já tinha chegado no local e estavam agora procurando por ele. Os bandidos já foram todos capturados, incluindo o "amigo". Só no terceiro dia é que Venâncio avistou um policial. Ficou sem entender quando ele lhe deu voz de prisão. - Que maluquice é essa?! Eu sou a vítima aqui!!

Na delegacia mais próxima: Venâncio, seu ex-amigo e os três bandidos estavam atrás das grades, sob custódia. Venâncio mais parecia um zumbi e não conseguia entender quase nada do que estava acontecendo. Seu longo período sem sono já estava afetando seu raciocínio.

- Você aí, tá liberado. - O delegado foi até a carceragem e liberou Venâncio. Enquanto levava-o para fora da delegacia ia conversando com ele.

- Você soube o que aconteceu em Itajira? - Perguntou o delegado. Itajira era o nome de uma cidade pequena que Venâncio fez entrega alguns dias atrás.

- Não. O quê?!

- Um cara que usava um caminhão muito parecido com o seu matou duas pessoas por lá. Pra sua sorte conseguimos encontrar o meliante. Sua barra está limpa agora.

- Aff. Meu "amigo" era de Itajira... Então quer dizer que fui caçado por esses trogloditas porque pensavam que eu era esse tal assassino?

- Isso mesmo. Infelizmente é muito comum o povo daqui fazer justiça com as próprias mãos. Por isso que cagadas desse tipo acontecem.

O delegado era muito gente fina. Acabou alugando um quarto de hotel para Venâncio dormir. Cansado do jeito que estava, dormiu quase dezessete horas seguidas. Ao acordar, depois de comer um pratarrão enorme de ensopado com carne seca, Venâncio foi até a rodoviária pegar um ônibus para a capital. Ia voltar para casa. Depois ele resolveria o que fazer com o caminhão e a carga perdida. O seguro cobriria o prejuízo.

De volta a prisão, o outrora amigo de Venâncio ficava remoendo seu ódio. Tinha raiva do homem que assassinou o seu filho. Não importa o que os outros diziam. Ele estava na hora e local exatos onde seu filho fora morto. Não viu o rosto do assassino com clareza, mas tinha certeza que era Venâncio. Afinal, pensava ele, era muita coincidência Venâncio ter conseguido ficar com o direito de transportar a carga caríssima que era endereçada ao seu filho.


	12. Dark Ambient

**DARK AMBIENT pt 1**

Shutter Island é uma ilha bem pequena. Remota. 30% do seu território é preenchido por uma cidade ribeirinha, o restante é floresta. Área de preservação. Com praias aprazíveis, a maior fonte de renda da população local é o turismo. A pesca vem em segundo plano. Com apenas 432 habitantes. Nas épocas de festas (férias de verão principalmente) a cidade fica com mais turistas do que nativos.

**Edgar** e sua esposa, **Helena**, são apenas mais dois turistas da ilha. Estão comemorando 10 anos de casamento. O que era pra ser uma segunda lua de mel acabou se tornando um pesadelo quando, misteriosamente, Helena desapareceu da pousada onde estava hospedada com o seu marido. Sem deixar vestígios.

- O senhor tem problemas no casamento? - Na delegacia. As perguntas do xerife da cidade estavam começando a irritar Edgar. - Claro que tenho. - Pensou o rapaz. - Qual casal não tem? - Ele tinha a impressão que o policial estava insinuando que sua mulher havia abandonado-o deliberadamente. - Nunca houve sequestro aqui antes. Como você bem sabe a ilha é pequena. A única saída daqui é pelo cais. Não tem como ela ser tirada daqui sem nós a vermos. Vou espalhar fotos dela pela cidade. Enquanto isso sugiro que volte a pousada. O deixaremos a par de tudo o que acontecer na investigação.

A pousada em que Edgar e Helena estavam hospedados ficava próxima a praia. Ela era dividida em duas partes, a primeira, na frente, era onde ficavam os chalés, nos fundos ficavam os apartamentos. A pousada continha duas piscinas grandes, quadra de esportes e logo na entrada um restaurante especializado na culinária local. A grande maioria dos móveis eram feitos de forma meio rústica em madeira, afim de dar um ar ainda mais tropical ao lugar.

- Isso não é verdade. Já aconteceram sequestros aqui antes. Há muitos anos atrás. - A dona da pousada, uma idosa de uns 60 anos, foi falar com Edgar com o intuito de consolá-lo. No meio da conversa ele contou sobre sua experiência negativa na delegacia fazendo com que a senhora relata-se coisas intrigantes. - Se não me falha a memória foi uma moça que havia sido sequestrada também. Como nunca encontraram a garota o povo inventou muitas lendas. Eu não acredito nessas superstições, mas várias histórias de assombração surgiram na época. A mais interessante delas foi a de um velho maluco que dizia ter visto a moça sendo levada por sombras e...- Levou algum tempo para a dona da pousada perceber que só estava piorando a situação. Ela ficou meio sem jeito com isso. - Oh... É... Sinto muito.

Somente tarde da noite que o xerife foi dar sinal de vida, ligando pro celular de Edgar, pedindo para o rapaz comparecer em um endereço dado por ele. Com um carro alugado, um Chevrolet Corolla prateado, Edgar foi até o bendito endereço. Um local afastado das outras casas da ilha. No alto de um vale. Local bem isolado. Um casarão com paredes feitas com troncos de árvore. Demorou vinte minutos para Edgar acertar o caminho. Por boa parte da rota não havia nada mais a ser visto do que mato. A casa ficava próxima ao território florestal da ilha.

Edgar tocou a campainha. Quando o dono da casa atendeu a porta Edgar tomou um susto. Já conhecia aquele rosto. Não esperava por ver ele ali. - O que está fazendo aqui?

- É... Eu acho que moro aqui.

- Desde quando.

- Desde sempre, ué. Helena nunca falou isso com você?

**Dickson** é um velho conhecido de Edgar. Um pouco acima do peso e de cabelo bem ralo. Ele foi o primeiro marido de Helena. Edgar não gostou de descobrir que Dickson morava na ilha. O fato de sua esposa nunca ter falado sobre isso antes só piorava as coisas. Principalmente porque a idéia de passar as férias em Shutter Island foi dela.

- Cara, eu soube o que aconteceu com Helena. Sinceramente, chame o F.B.I. A polícia da ilha é uma porcaria. O xerife daqui já estava me acusando de ser o sequestrador. Só porque eu sou o ex dela.

- Ele esteve aqui hoje, né?

- Sim. Sim. Saiu há bem pouco tempo. Um pouco antes de você chegar na verdade. - Sem nem se importar em disfarçar, Edgar ligou para o celular do xerife pra perguntar o porque dele ter o chamado para lá e, principalmente, porque não o avisou de que o endereço era de um conhecido seu. Pra sua infelicidade ninguém atendeu sua ligação. - Como eu disse. A polícia daqui é horrível. O xerife só atende seu celular quando bem entende.

- Você tem uma idéia de onde ele possa ter ido?

- Bom. Não com certeza. Mas o que achei interessante é que quando ele saiu daqui ele não pegou o caminho de volta. Ele seguiu a estrada. Por esse caminho não há muita coisa a ser vista. Só algumas casas e cabanas abandonadas. Não o vi voltando. Como aqui é bem tranquilo eu provavelmente iria ouvir o som da viatura fazer o caminho de volta.

Quando voltou pro Corolla Edgar demorou uns cinco minutos decidindo se deveria voltar para a cidade ou seguir a estrada em busca do xerife e de respostas. Por fim ele acabou escolhendo a segunda opção. Como Dickson havia dito, ao seguir a estrada Edgar só via algumas cabanas e casas bem velhas que pareciam não ser habitadas. Enquanto dirigia Edgar sintonizava na única estação de rádio da ilha na esperança de ter alguma notícia, mesmo que ruim, de sua esposa.

SHHHZZZZSHHZZZ! - O rádio saiu do ar e começou a fazer um som de interferência bem mais agudo que o convencional. Fazendo com que Edgar o desliga-se.

- Socorro. - Edgar freou bruscamente o carro quando teve a impressão de ter ouvido uma voz bem baixinha. - Socorro. - Ao ouvir pela segunda vez o pedido de ajuda Edgar saiu do carro e foi procurar pela origem do chamado. Estava tudo muito escuro fora do carro. Não havia nada além do luar e os faróis do Corolla iluminando a área. Por sorte havia uma lanterna guardada no porta-treco do veiculo. Todos os carros alugados na ilha vinham com uma lanterna. Era algo cultural da região. Como o local tinha muitas regiões remotas, a lanterna servia para no caso do carro dar algum problema no meio do caminho o motorista poder checar o motor.

- Socorro. - O chamado vinha de dentro de uma cabana abandonada. A porta estava entre-aberta, fazendo com que a situação se tornasse ainda mais sinistra. Com o coração quase saltando da boca, Edgar entrou na cabana. Lá ele viu a pessoa que pedia ajuda. Era o xerife. Ele estava jogado no chão. Muito ensanguentado. Segurava uma ferida enorme na barriga na tentativa de estancar a ferida. Parecia que ele havia sido atacado por algum tipo de animal feroz. Edgar tentou usar o seu celular para chamar uma ambulância, porém o aparelho não estava funcionando. Emitia uma interferência muito similar a do rádio.

- Me tira daqui! Ele vai voltar pra me pegar! - O xerife falava com muita dificuldade. - "Ele" quem? Quem fez isso com o senhor? - O xerife não respondeu a pergunta, não precisava. Com uma cara de pânico ele apontou freneticamente para as costas de Edgar. Fazendo com que ele olhasse para trás. Um vulto espiava os dois por de trás da porta. BLAM! BLAM! Apesar de fraco, o xerife conseguiu disparar dois tiros no vulto. Para a surpresa da dupla o homem misterioso não foi abatido. Só deu alguns passos pra trás, retomando imediatamente sua lenta caminhada na direção deles.

Com sua lanterna, Edgar iluminou o vulto afim de ver o rosto do homem que o ameaçava. Não havia rosto algum pra ser visto. O "homem" não tinha corpo. Era apenas sombra. - Yeeee! - A luz da lanterna de Edgar pareceu ferir a criatura. Ela soltou um gincho inumano e deu vários passos para trás. Aproveitando-se do momento de fraqueza da sombra assassina, o xerife disparou mais um tiro. Ao contrário dos disparos anteriores esse foi efetivo. Combinado com a iluminação da lanterna, o disparo foi capaz de eliminar a entidade. Fazendo com que ela desaparecesse em um raio de luz.

- Que porra foi essa?

- Não sei. Eu estava apenas checando a área. Achei que essas casas abandonadas serviriam como um ótimo cativeiro. Então decidi checar todas elas. Foi aí que eu vi eles.

- "Eles"! - Edgar percebeu que o xerife estava tentando dizer mais coisas. No entanto estava fraco demais para falar. Ele abria a boca, mas nenhum som saia de dentro dela. O xerife estava ficando com uma palidez muito preocupante. Como o celular ainda não funcionava (a estranha interferência permanecia), Edgar decidiu leva-lo pra dentro do Corolla e procurar ajuda na cidade. Infelizmente o xerife não resistiu a viagem.

Pra região, até que o centro de saúde da ilha era bem avançado. Levado direto para o necrotério, o corpo do xerife foi analisado pelo legista local. Ele achava as feridas muito estranhas. Ele só havia visto corpos naquele estado antes em vítimas de urso. Um animal que não existia na fauna local. O maior predador da região eram cães do mato. Animais que raramente atacavam pessoas e que eram incapazes de infligir tais ferimentos.

Edgar ficou no corredor do hospital respondendo as perguntas da polícia. Ele contou toda a história que o levou àquela situação. Falou do sequestro de sua esposa, da chamada do xerife no meio da noite... Só omitiu o detalhe da sombra assassina. Não queria dar um atestado de maluco. Edgar foi logo liberado. Como não podia fazer nada, ele não teve outra opção a não ser voltar para a pousada e esperar por notícias. Lá ele se encontrou novamente com a dona da pousada. Depois de lembrar dela ter mencionado algo estranho relacionado a sombras, ele decidiu tocar no assunto com ela. - Se eu fosse o senhor não me aprofundava muito na bobagem supersticiosa dessa gente daqui. - Disse a dona da pousada. - Isso tem a ver com o folclore da ilha. Dizem que o povo indígena daqui cultua um deus pagão. **Belphegor** se não me engano**. **Isso é só uma história pra assustar crianças. Esqueça esse negócio. Não devia nem ter comentado isso. Ouça o que digo, não vale a pena perder tempo com essas bobagens. Se preocupe apenas com o mundo real, senhor.

- Não vi nenhum povo indígena aqui.

- Isso é porque eles não se misturam muito com o pessoal da cidade. A maioria deles vive bem pra dentro da floresta. Da mesma maneira de séculos atrás. São um povo bem atrasado e bruto.

- Bruta é minha pi... - O dialogo entre a dona da pousada e Edgar é interrompido por um velho bem franzino e encurvado. Por ter uma pele bem morena e cabelos bem lisos, Edgar deduziu que ele era um dos índios mencionados pela senhora. O fato dele ter se ofendido com as declarações dela deixou isso ainda mais evidente. - Está acontecendo o mesmo que anos atrás, alguém liberou o mal nesta ilha.

- Puta merda! Cala boca, maluco!

- Você é o namorado da moça sequestrada, certo? Escute o que eu digo. Isso já aconteceu antes. Algum filho da mãe está usando o conhecimento de meu povo para fazer o mal.

- "Conhecimento"? Por acaso um bando de selvagens tem algum conhecimento? - O velho parecia que ia bater na dona da pousada, mas foi detido por Edgar que tentava acalmar os ânimos dos dois. O velho estava muito ofendido para permanecer ali, encarando aquela mulher, por isso decidiu por sair. Edgar ainda estava intrigado com a história da sombra assassina, por isso seguiu o velhinho em busca de mais informações. Na rua, já bem afastados da pousada, os dois voltaram a conversar.

- Foi o senhor que testemunhou o sequestro da moça de anos atrás certo? Você disse que sombras a levaram, né?

O idoso demorou pra responder. Aquela pergunta não era fácil. - Sim.

- Por que isso aconteceu com ela?

- Belphegor não faz mal a ninguém por vontade própria. Ele é o que o meu povo chama de espírito escravo. Só faz o que lhe mandam fazer. Apesar de ser causado por entidades sobrenaturais, o responsável pelo sequestro da moça de anos atrás e de sua esposa é alguém de carne e osso como eu e você.

Edgar nunca se importou com religião ou qualquer tipo de ideologia. Nunca foi ateu ou anti-religião, no entanto aquela história de sombras de espíritos vingativos eram muito difíceis de engolir. O dia foi passando e ele chegou até a esquecer esse assunto. Ficou ocupado pressionando a polícia local em busca de resultados na investigação do desaparecimento de sua esposa. Para o seu desespero a investigação não prosseguia em nada. E, devido a amizade que ele tinha com alguns policiais, ele sabia que após dois dias muito raramente um caso era solucionado. Em uma cidade pouco desenvolvida como a de Shutter Island o prazo deveria ser ainda menor.

Na noite do terceiro dia após o desaparecimento de Helena, Edgar ligou para amigos e familiares dele e de sua esposa. Se ocupou na terrível tarefa de contar sobre a tragédia que abatera o casal. A parte mais sofrida foi a conversa com sua sogra. A velha já não gostava muito dele. Por isso foi fácil para ela culpá-lo pelo ocorrido.

Edgar só veio se lembrar das sombras no fim daquela semana, quando elas foram atrás dele. Era mais de meia noite, Edgar estava na pousada, tinha acabado de voltar da delegacia. Uma cena que já estava virando rotina. Apesar de ser bem tarde ele não conseguia dormir. Desde que sua esposa sumiu ele raramente dorme. Só mesmo o mínimo para aguentar ficar em pé. Assistia a TV só na esperança de ver alguma notícia. Não tinha mais saco pra assistir nada.

As luzes do chalé em que Edgar estava hospedado foram apagadas. Edgar não tinha como saber, mas isso não foi por acaso, foi proposital. Alguém cortou a energia da pousada. Outra coisa que não era do conhecimento do marido aflito era que a única coisa que o mantinha vivo era as noites em claro. Como deixava as luzes do chalé acesas a noite toda Edgar acabava sem querer fazendo uma proteção contra as criaturas sinistras que mataram o xerife dias atrás.

Estava tudo um breu total. Edgar teve que ir tateando a parede até chegar ao banheiro e pegar uma lanterna. Só por causa disso que ele conseguiu encontrar o telefone. Edgar pretendia ligar para a recepção da pousada, mas a ligação não completava. Um chiado familiar fazia interferência na linha. Suas lembranças da morte do xerife revelaram o que estava acontecendo. Os monstros voltaram.

Nervoso, Edgar saiu de seu chalé e foi correndo até a entrada da pousada. Sua lanterna era apontada para várias direções. Qualquer barulhinho chamava a atenção do rapaz. Pra aumentar a tensão da situação Edgar descobriu que não era só a pousada que estava sem luz, mas sim a rua também. Provavelmente a ilha inteira esta passando por um apagão.

- AAAAAHHHHH! - O grito veio de um dos chalés. Um bem pequeno que ficava quase colado ao seu. Altruísta. Edgar invadiu o lugar aproveitando que a porta estava entreaberta. Perto da entrada, um louro com pinta de surfista apontava para o fundo de seu chalé. Tinha uma sombra aguardando próxima ao quarto. - YEEEEEEE! - Edgar iluminou a criatura com sua lanterna e fez sinal para o louro sair dali. Como ele não tinha nenhuma arma para dar um fim a criatura, sua única opção era fugir enquanto ela se debatia em agonia por causa da luz da lanterna. - DESGRAÇADO! - Por causa do pânico, quando o louro saiu do chalé ele sem perceber acabou trancando a porta. A única saída agora era pela janela que estava no quarto. Infelizmente a criatura estava bem na frente da entrada do quarto e, pra piorar, a janela estava fechada. Edgar tinha que rezar pra ela não estar trancada também.

A sombra caminhava bem devagar, mas seus ataques eram muito rápidos. Edgar mal teve tempo de perceber as garras da criatura. Quando se deu conta do golpe já era tarde demais. A criatura tinha o ferido. Um profundo ferimento na mão esquerda de Edgar. Por sorte a mão atingida não era a que segurava a lanterna. Já que a sombra estava praticamente encostada a ele, Edgar conseguiu machucá-la em um arriscado golpe. Ao mesmo tempo que iluminava o monstro com a lanterna, ele o atingiu usando um abajur como arma. O ataque de Edgar não foi forte o suficiente para matar a criatura, mas serviu para afastá-la da entrada do quarto. Edgar correu até a janela do quarto e a abril, por sorte ela não estava trancada. Nervoso do jeito que estava, Edgar levou longos onze segundos para abrir a janela. Tempo que permitiu à criatura se aproximar novamente e feri-lo mais uma vez. Quando estava pulando a janela, o monstro conseguiu ferir o pé direito de Edgar.

Caos. Não demorou muito para as criaturas feitas de sombra começarem a fazer vítimas. O pânico se espalhou pela ilha. Várias pessoas corriam desesperadas pelas ruas. A pé ou de carro. Várias batidas e acidentes graves desnecessários. Alguns cidadãos portavam armas. O que acabava por piorar a situação. No escuro, muitos inocentes foram confundidos com criaturas e acabaram sendo baleados.

- O fim está próximo! Arrependam-se! - Nada como um momento de puro terror para reacender a fé perdida. A igreja da ilha nunca esteve tão cheia de gente. Inclusive os que não tinham religião foram procurar abrigo por lá. Curiosamente, as sombras não entravam na igreja. Os fiéis acreditavam que era prova do poder de Deus. Mas, na verdade, as criaturas evitavam a igreja por causa da iluminação proporcionada pelas velas. Como eram criaturas pagãs não sofriam nenhuma influência de aspectos culturais ligados ao cristianismo.

Mancando um pouco, Edgar foi andando o mais rápido que conseguia em meio ao tumulto. Via muitos nativos e turistas sendo mortos pelas criaturas sombras. Enquanto andava Edgar procurava um lugar iluminado para se abrigar. O que era uma tarefa bem difícil naquela situação. A igreja acabou sendo seu único ponto seguro.

- A culpa é dos selvagens! - Dentro da igreja Edgar foi capaz de ver a dona da pousada na frente da multidão incitando o ódio nos presentes. O velhinho que contara a Edgar a história de Belphegor dias atrás era o único indígena dentro da igreja. Isso acabou transformando ele na maior vitima das acusações. Alguns já começaram até a linchar o pobre velhinho. O medo irracional deles fez com que nem considerassem o fato de estarem espancando um homem bem idoso e indefeso. Foi com muito custo que Edgar e alguns outros conseguiram afastar o velhinho da multidão de furiosos. Mesmo assim foi tarde demais. Ele já havia sido muito ferido.

Antes de morrer, o velho índio teve fôlego apenas para uma última frase. - Meu povo. Assim como anos atrás eles são a única chance de salvação da ilha. Procure pelo meu povo. Eles vão te ajudar a salvar você, a ilha e a sua família.

* * *

**DARK AMBIENT pt 2**

Os cortes na mão e no pé de Edgar foram cuidados pelo médico legista da ilha. Ele também estava na igreja e pôde testemunhar a triste morte do velho índio. - Tome. Meu carro, é um Ford Ka vermelho. Ele está estacionado aqui perto. - O legista entregou a chave de seu carro a Edgar. - Siga a estrada leste que leva a região florestal. Quando a estrada de asfalto terminar você encontrará uma de barro. É só continuar andando, mas por lá você não vai conseguir ir de carro. - Edgar não tinha muita convicção sobre a história contada pelo velho índio, mas o apoio do legista o incentivou a seguir o conselho do moribundo. Ao passar pela multidão, apenas tendo uma lanterna como "arma", Edgar foi até a rua procurar por um Ford Ka. Não demorou mais do que seis minutos para achá-lo. O problema era que as ruas estavam infestadas de criaturas sombras.

Vruuuummmmm! Já dentro do carro, Edgar dirigiu a quase 120 km por hora. Durante o trajeto atropelou pelo menos cinco sombras. Como elas eram iluminadas pelos faróis do carro antes de serem atingidas, todas morreram.

A estrada de asfalto terminava de maneira bem rústica. No seu final o caminho ficava com tantos buracos que nenhum veículo podia continuar. O fim da estrada de asfalto era o início da de barro. Essa última era estreita e ao seu redor o mato era tão alto que por pouco não a cobria. Edgar seguiu esse caminho a pé, com muito medo de ser surpreendido por uma criatura sombra. Pra sua sorte nenhuma delas apareceu durante o trajeto na floresta. Parecia que aqueles monstros estavam atacando apenas a cidade.

Edgar tem o preconceito tipico de pessoas urbanas em relação ao povo indígena da ilha. Ele esperava encontrar pessoas de tanguinha armadas com lanças e vivendo em ocas de palha. Na realidade os índios de lá não tinham nada a ver com aquela imagem. Viviam em casas bem simples de madeira e tinham eletricidade (a tribo tinha um gerador elétrico que funciona a base de energia solar. Como não tinham ligação alguma com a fonte de energia da cidade, não foram afetados pelo apagão). A maioria usava roupas comuns, mas bem pobres. Outros porém andavam nus mesmo. Coisa que era visto com naturalidade entre eles. Edgar esperava ser recebido com armas ou coisas do tipo. Outro preconceito dele. Os índios não se mostraram hostis. Apesar de muitos o olharem de maneira estranha. Era bem raro um branco aparecer por lá. A primeira vista os índios não deram muita importância pra Edgar, só ficaram mais nervosos quando ele falou a "palavra mágica" Belphegor.

- Você não devia usar esse nome aqui. É perigoso. Atrai tudo o que não presta. - Disse um índio.

- A cidade está sendo atacada. O velho índio que mora por lá disse que o responsável era esse tal de Belphegor. Por favor. Minha esposa desapareceu e...

- Ok, ok. Tudo bem. Sei quem pode te ajudar. - O índio prestativo levou Edgar a uma casa que ficava bem afastada do centro da tribo. Uma casa pequena que só tinha um cômodo. Era mais uma cabana. O lado de dentro da casa era bem exótico. Cheio de ervas de vários tipos e corpos secos de pequenos animais. Lembrava um pouco uma loja de produtos exotéricos. A moradora da casa era uma velha que mais parecia uma bruxa. Cabelo comprido, mas ralo, muito magra e um pouco encurvada. Ela era uma índia "tradicional". Não usava uma peça de roupa. O que tornava a simples tarefa de olhar para ela não muito agradável. - Nzuri salama unaitwa nani bwe? - O índio prestativo e a velha bruxa começaram a conversar no seu idioma nativo. Edgar não entendeu nada. No fim da conversa o jovem índio fez um resumo pra Edgar do que estavam conversando. - Desculpe, a velha **Akhkharu** não fala uma palavra em inglês. Ela disse que o primeiro passo para solucionar seu problema é descobrindo quem é a pessoa que está controlando Belphegor. Ela falou também que pode descobrir isso perguntando para outro espírito escravo. Porém isso vai ter um preço. - Edgar ficou assustado quando ouviu a palavra "preço". Assistiu filmes de terror o suficiente pra saber que a velha não estava se referindo ao seu dinheiro. - Que preço?

- Imladris bwe? - O jovem índio traduziu a pergunta de Edgar para a bruxa. Depois traduziu a resposta da bruxa para Edgar. O garoto estava praticamente fazendo um trabalho de interprete ali. - Akhkharu disse que você deve no ano que vem, nessa mesma data, fazer um khalima.

- Um o quê?

- Perdão. Acho que você não é da ilha. Um khalima é um tipo de ritual de agradecimento. Como Akhkharu vai pedir ajuda a **Alkhon**. É só fazer um tipo de bolinho de carne, tipico da culinária daqui, e dar pra umas sete pessoas comerem. De preferência desconhecidos e necessitados. É pra passar sua graça adiante. Não é nada demais, não se preocupe com isso agora não. Depois de você resolver seu problema venha falar com Akhkharu para ela te ensinar a preparar um khalima.

- Beleza. - Edgar ficou aliviado. Mil coisas absurdas passaram por sua cabeça.

Akhkharu pegou um pratinho de aço e colocou no chão. Jogou três ossos de galinha no prato várias vezes. Após a quinta jogada ela começou a falar. O interprete simultaneamente ia traduzindo o que ela dizia. A velha estava falando um endereço. Depois descrição física de alguém. Edgar ficou de olhos arregalados quando percebeu que o endereço descrito e a descrição física da pessoa eram o do ex-marido de sua esposa. - Seu filho da...

Edgar estava transtornado. Saiu do território da tribo como um foguete. Fazendo o caminho de volta, ele voltou ao Ford Ka e dirigiu feito um alucinado na direção da casa de Dickson. Um percurso que normalmente demoraria trinta minutos ele fez em doze. Não considerou nada nem ninguém. Atropelou três sombras, dois gatos e quase passou por cima de um coroa que estava perdido nas ruas escuras de Shutter Island.

- Dickson seu filho da puta! Cadê você! - Edgar já chegou dando um pontapé na porta da casa. Todas as luzes do lugar estavam acesas. Dickson estava sentado no sofá da sala assistindo tevê. Deu um pulo de susto quando percebeu que estavam invadindo sua casa. - Ed? O que foi? - Não houve resposta para a pergunta de Dickson. Só um soco bem dado em seu rosto. - O que é isso, cara?

- Onde está Helena? Onde você a levou?

- O que é isso, cara? Pegou a doideira do xerife?

POW! POW! POW! Depois de dar mais alguns socos Edgar continuou a falar. - Eu não caio mais nessa! Não sei como, mas você está controlando esses monstros!

- Monstros?

- Não finja! Sua casa é a única com luz na cidade!

- Minha casa tem energia solar. Não tem nada de estranho nisso. - Edgar ia continuar o ataque, mas a tevê saiu do ar e começou a emitir um chiado muito familiar. - Eles estão chegando!

- Eles quem?

- Faça-os parar! - Uma multidão de sombras apareceu. Elas estavam paradas na frente da casa. Pareciam que estavam aguardando qualquer momento de fraqueza para invadirem o lugar. Quando Dickson olhou para aqueles monstros ficou paralisado de medo em estado de choque. Edgar notou que aquilo não podia ser fingimento. Ele realmente estava falando a verdade.

- Escute! - Disse Edgar a Dickson enquanto dava alguns tapas para faze-lo "pegar no tranco". - Essas criaturas não gostam de luz. Não vão entrar na casa enquanto tudo estiver aceso. Entende? - Dickson não respondeu. - Você tem alguma arma? - Dickson continuava a não dizer uma palavra. Porém apontou para uma gaveta que ficava em um criado no canto da sala. Edgar foi checar e encontrou uma pistola com algumas balas. Isso tinha que servir.

- Não vai durar muito tempo. - Disse Dickson.

- "Não vai durar" o quê?

- A luz elétrica. O gerador de energia solar só segura a onda por quatro horas.

- Tudo bem. O sol vai nascer daqui a duas.

- A casa já está usando a energia solar a três horas. Faça as contas, gênio. - Edgar engoliu em seco com aquela resposta. Porém ele já tinha uma idéia para contornar a situação. - Tudo bem. Vamos permanecer nessa sala, mas vamos apagar todas as outras luzes da casa pra economizar energia. Com sorte dá pra aguentar até o dia nascer.

Dickson seguiu a idéia de Edgar. Apagou todas as lampadas da casa, deixando acesa apenas as duas da sala. A situação estava tensa. Dava pra ouvir os passos das sombras nos cômodos não iluminados da casa. Elas já tinham conseguido entrar. As que se aproximavam demais da sala eram afugentadas pela lanterna de Edgar que matou umas cinco sombras usando a arma de Dickson. BLAM!BLAM!BLAM! Havia muitas sombras ali, não dava pra matar todas com as balas disponíveis. Sendo assim Edgar decidiu parar de atirar pra economizar a munição.

O sol não havia nascido ainda, mas a noite já não estava tão escura quanto antes. Sinal de que não iria demorar muito para o astro rei aparecer. - Fé em Deus, Edgar! Vamos conseguir! - Edgar não conseguia compartilhar do otimismo de Dickson. As luzes da sala começaram a falhar, uma das lampadas já havia até apagado. Daqui a poucos minutos eles irão ficar no escuro. Tinham que fazer alguma coisa.

- Você tem uma lanterna como essa? - Edgar apontou para a lanterna que segurava na mão esquerda.

- Não.

- Tudo bem. Fique o mais próximo possível de mim. Vamos ter que sair daqui.

- Hmmm?

- Fique bem perto de mim enquanto afasto as criaturas com essa lanterna. Meu carro está bem na frente da casa. - Dickson pôs sua mão direita no ombro de Edgar enquanto ele saia correndo de dentro da casa. O Ford Ka estava há apenas trinta passos da porta da casa. No entanto centenas de criaturas sombrias estavam esperando do lado de fora. A luz da lanterna de Edgar afastava as criaturas dele. BLAM! BLAM! As que conseguiam chegar perto demais eram abatidas a bala. A munição terminou um pouco antes da dupla conseguir chegar no Ford Ka. Os dois entraram pela porta do motorista. Era perigoso demais fazer a volta para entrar do outro lado. Assim que a dupla entrou no carro Edgar acendeu os faróis do carro. Afastando quase todas as sombras. Infelizmente uma criatura conseguiu colocar a mão dentro do carro, no lado do carona, e fez um corte letal no pescoço de Dickson. Saiu um jato de sangue do pescoço do homem. O vidro e boa parte do lado do carona ficaram ensopados. Edgar, no entanto, não tinha tempo pra ficar em choque com a cena. Deu partida no carro e se mandou dali o mais rápido possível.

Quando já estava bem afastado da casa, Edgar parou o carro e olhou para o corpo imóvel de Dickson. Teve vontade de chorar, mas se conteve. - Maldita bruxa velha! Ela mentiu para mim!

- Não fale assim de Akhkharu, gosto muito dela.

- AAAAAHHHHHH! - Edgar entrou em desespero quando viu seu amigo falecido falando com ele. Dickson usava uma voz gutural rasgada que não combinava em nada com seu tom de voz normal. Seu rosto estava pálido e duas manchas negras cobriam seus olhos. - Por que esse desespero todo? Você andou me procurando a noite toda. - Edgar tentava abrir a porta do carro de tudo que era jeito, mas ela não saia do lugar. - Afff. Esses homens modernos... Se acham tão espertos, mas quando encontram algo um pouco fora do comum agem como se fossem crianças.

Quando viu que seu esforço era inútil Edgar parou de tentar abrir a porta e passou a usar outra abordagem para sair dali. Apontou a lanterna para a cara do Dickson-monstro. Na esperança dele ser tão vulnerável a luz quanto as criaturas sombras que ele enfrentou a noite inteira. - Aí já é falta de educação. - Dickson pegou a lanterna da mão de Edgar e a jogou fora pela janela. - Você não queria me ver? Parabéns! Você conseguiu. Isso não é uma tarefa fácil, se eu fosse você aproveitava.

- Belphegor?

- Exato.

- Por quê?

- Por que eu fiz isso? Por que esse gordinho que estou vestindo agora pediu. Sou um espírito escravo lembra?

- Dickson não seria capaz de...

- Ele odiava essa ilha. Pediu pra que alguém acabasse com ela. As vezes acho que ele falou isso da boca pra fora. Tenho a impressão que ele fez o meu khalima de brincadeira. Problema dele. Ninguém mandou ele brincar com magia antiga.

- E Helena?

- Não tenho nada a ver com sua mulher. Não fui eu que dei um sumiço nela. Mas sei onde ela está. Se quiser que eu te leve até ela eu levo. Mas você vai precisar fazer um khalima pra mim também. Mas lembre-se, não sou bonzinho como meu irmão, Alkhon. Eu exijo muito mais do que bolinhos de carne. - Edgar estava tão desesperado em achar a esposa que nem se preocupou com o preço daquele pacto. "Sim" foi a sua resposta. Dickson-Belphegor tocou na testa de Edgar com o dedo indicador fazendo com que um clarão o engolisse. Quando Edgar voltou a abrir os olhos ele não estava mais ali, em Shutter Island. Estava no continente, em pé na frente de uma casa de veraneio branca muito familiar. Era a casa da sua sogra.

Toc! Toc! Edgar bateu na porta. Quase enfartou quando o atenderam. Era sua amada esposa que estava ali.

- Helena? Eu te procurei tanto! - Edgar abraçou sua esposa com muita vontade. - Como veio parar aqui? - Edgar estava emocionado demais para perceber que Helena não estava nada feliz com a situação. Pelo contrário. Dava um sorriso amarelo. Como se aquele momento fosse frustrante. - Por que você desapareceu daquele jeito? O que foi que aconteceu? - Helena não conseguia responder. Sua sogra, que estava assistindo a tudo na sala, falou por ela. - Ela estava fugindo de você, imbecil! Por que não a deixa em paz?

- O quê? Mas...?

- Ela descobriu, Edgar. Ela descobriu. - Edgar não precisou ouvir mais nada. Sabia do que a sua detestável sogra estava falando. Saiu da casa cabisbaixo. Pegou um ônibus e voltou pro seu apartamento. Tentou deixar seu casamento e a tragédia de Shutter Island pra trás e continuar sua vida normalmente. Mas era difícil. Sentia falta da sua esposa. Apesar de tudo ainda amava ela. Dois meses depois, em sonho, uma entidade sinistra já conhecida fez uma visita a ele. Edgar até já sabia o que a criatura queria.

- Então? Veio pegar minha alma ou o quê?

- O meu povo evita fazer pedidos a mim por que eles sabem que faço os seus desejos voltarem contra eles. Esse é o preço do meu pacto. Já estamos quites.

- Que bom pra mim, não é? - Disse Edgar. Com um tom de voz não muito animado.

- Escute. Gostei de você. A maioria das pessoas que fazem pedidos para mim querem uma solução mole para seus probleminhas fúteis. Por isso que gosto de arregaçar com elas. Mas você é diferente. Acho que merece uma colher de chá.

- Hmmm?

- Daqui há um mês Helena vai perder o pai. Não se assuste. Chegou a hora dele. Visite-a no hospital. Ela vai voltar atrás. - Quando Edgar acordou ele se sentiu mais disposto. Com a esperança renovada.

* * *

- Amor, vou sair com um amigo meu pra beber um pouco. Você se importa?

- Quem é?

- Rickman. Se lembra dele? A gente almoçou com a esposa dele, lembra?

- Ah sim. Tudo bem. Só tente não voltar muito tarde.

Cinco horas da tarde do dia anterior ao desaparecimento de Helena. Eles ainda eram um casal feliz passando uma segunda lua de mel na ilha paradisíaca.

BiBi! O som de uma buzina de carro deixa Edgar bem animado. - É ele, amor! Volto logo! - Depois de dar uma bitoquinha em sua esposa, Edgar sai correndo em direção ao estacionamento da pousada, que ficava bem perto do chalé em que estava hospedado. - Credo! Mas que animação é essa? - Pensou Helena, achando a atitude do seu marido até um pouco engraçada.

A janela do chalé estava fechada, mas através das frestas Helena foi capaz de ver Edgar se encontrando com o seu amigo, Rickman. Os dois não podiam saber que Helena estava olhando para eles. Só por acreditarem que ninguém os via que os dois deixaram suas máscaras caírem. Foi muito triste pra Helena quando ela descobriu que Rickman não era apenas um amigo do seu marido.


	13. Dream Theater

**DREAM THEATER**

Quando uma pessoa está desempregada ela se sujeita a participar de várias coisas que não gostaria de fazer parte. Aceita bicos que mais ninguém quer, faz coisas que acha moralmente questionáveis e, as vezes, aceita trabalhos perigosos ou não muito saudáveis. Ninguém fala isso na propaganda desse trabalho, mas tendo em vista que todos que se prontificaram a faze-lo estão em situação de quase desespero, é de se esperar que tal emprego faça parte dos grupos de trabalho acima citados. Pense bem. Que outro motivo levaria alguém a aceitar o emprego de cobaia? Um trabalho que pode te deixar doente ou pior. Com algo terminal.

**James Labrie **entra numa fila indiana. A fila segue até um auditório onde haverá uma palestra, mas, tendo em vista o ânimo das pessoas, até parecia que o destino da fila era um velório. Mau as pessoas sentam em seus lugares e o palestrante já começa a falar. Se apresentando logo, sem muito arrodeio. O nome do palestrante era **Chris Collins,** um homem magro e alto, trajando um uniforme militar. A voz do soldado era bem monótona, o que deixava o tom da palestra bem tedioso. Algo até engraçado já que o tema era sobre distúrbios do sono.

- Todos aqui presentes foram selecionados por terem problemas de insonia. Vocês farão parte de uma pesquisa de um novo medicamento cuja meta é fazer com que o paciente consiga descansar com poucas horas de sono. Se a pesquisa obter sucesso ninguém mais vai precisar passar pelo inconveniente de passar um dia de trabalho sonolento porque não conseguiu dormir na noite anterior.

Antes de serem selecionados para essa palestra todos os candidatos passaram por vários questionários no qual eram arguidos sobre vários aspectos de suas vidas. Ninguém sabia sobre o que era a pesquisa, a não ser James que tem um parente que trabalha nesse laboratório (mas é claro que ninguém sabe disso, se não ele seria desclassificado). James nunca teve problema para dormir, mas, advertido pelo seu primo, respondeu que sofre com várias noites passadas em claro. Se não respondesse isso não seria qualificado para a pesquisa. Não poderia se tornar uma cobaia. E, o principal, não iria ganhar a bolsa de 800 dólares. Os psicólogos que ficaram encarregados de entrevistar os candidatos estavam preparados para reconhecer falsidade na linguagem corporal das pessoas. No entanto, a capacidade de iludir de James era melhor do que a capacidade dos psicólogos de perceber mentiras.

Assim como todas as outras cobaias, James foi levado até um quarto de hospital. Um quarto branco, isolado e sem janelas. Um daqueles quartos projetados para analisar o sono dos pacientes. Já vestindo o seu pijama, James teve vários eletrodos ligados à sua cabeça. Enquanto deitava na cama James se perguntava se conseguiria dormir com tantos fios na cabeça. Por fim, a enfermeira, uma bem bonita por sinal, entregou uma pílula a ele. James tomou a pílula a seco, sem nem se preocupar em beber aguá pra ajudar o remédio a descer. Poucos minutos depois a enfermeira boazuda saiu do quarto deixando-o sozinho. Seus olhos começaram a pesar e em poucos minutos James já tinha caído em um pesado sono.

* * *

Quando James abriu seus olhos ele não se encontrava mais na cama do hospital, mas sim na do quarto de sua casa. Um pequeno apartamento na periferia da cidade. O apartamento era mau arrumado e bem humilde, no entanto agora ele estava bem mais colorido do que o habitual. James se aproximou da janela e percebeu que não apenas o seu apartamento, mas a rua estava bem mais colorida do que o normal. Os prédios e as casas estavam parecendo saídas de um desenho animado. A rua, que costumava ser bem movimentada, não tinha mais nenhum carro transitando e haviam pouquíssimos pedestres. Pra deixar a cena ainda mais surreal, na estrada da rua havia um trilho, semelhante ao de um trem, na qual uma câmera cinematográfica sem cameraman andava de um lado para o outro. Olhando para cima James pôde ver um céu preto com alguns holofotes. Como se ele estivesse dentro de um cenário artificial, tipo um estúdio de cinema.

Prestando atenção em si mesmo, James percebeu que o lugar a sua volta não era a única coisa que parecia artificial. Sua pele estava parecendo ser feita de borracha. Pra piorar um cheiro sutil de alguma coisa queimando impregnava sua narina e sua boca estava seca.

James não sabia muito o que fazer naquela versão bizarra de sua casa. - O que está acontecendo? - Se perguntava na tentativa de raciocinar uma explicação sensata para o que via. - Puta que pariu! Isso só pode ser efeito daquele remédio esquisito. - Na tentativa de se livrar do que ele acreditava ser o efeito de alguma droga psicotrópica, James se dirigiu até o banheiro e lavou o rosto. Nada mudou. Tudo a sua volta permanecia com o aspecto irreal.

Enquanto lavava o rosto James se olhava no espelho. Em uma primeira vista parecia normal, mas após manter o olhar fixo no espelho por alguns segundos, James teve a impressão de que seu reflexo tinha sutis e bizarras mudanças. No reflexo, seus olhos pareciam ser mais avermelhados e detalhes como seus dentes e sua sobrancelha tinham pequenas mudanças. Seus dentes pareciam mais pontiagudos e a posição de sua sobrancelha fazia parecer que seu rosto ganhava um aspecto mais raivoso. Quanto mais James aproximava seu rosto do espelho mais visíveis eram as distorções. Assustado, James saiu do banheiro antes que a vontade de gritar que sentia fosse forte demais para controlar.

Quando James saiu do banheiro e foi pra sala ele encontrou uma pessoa conhecida sentada no sofá que com toda certeza não estava ali antes. Parecia que essa pessoa havia se materializado do nada, como num passe de mágica. Essa pessoa estava sentada na frente da única televisão da casa. Um aparelho antigo de apenas 14 polegadas. - Venha ver o que está passando na TV, filho. - O cinquentão meio calvo que estava ali presente era nada mais nada menos que o pai de James. No entanto sua fisionomia estava meio esquisita. Quando James o encarava pelo canto de olho, tinha a ligeira impressão que o rosto do seu velho sofria da mesma distorção que a do seu no espelho. Apesar de desconfiado, James acabou se sentando.

A TV, que transmitia em preto e branco, mostrava um quarto de hospital. Dois médicos estavam presentes na sala. Um olhava para o monitor de um estranho aparelho hospitalar e o outro examinava o doente. Após alguns instantes James percebeu que o paciente desacordado em cima da cama era igual a ele.

- Nunca vi esse padrão cerebral antes na minha vida. - Dizia o médico que checava os monitores. - Não se parece em nada com o de um homem em coma.

- O que vamos fazer então? Se isso vazar o **Sperantus** não vai ter nenhuma credibilidade. Vamos perder anos de pesquisa e dinheiro. - Falou o médico que examinava o James da televisão.

- Essa informação não pode sair daqui.

- E o que faremos com ele? E se ele nunca mais acordar.

- Aqui é um laboratório militar esqueceu? Todo mundo aqui é especialista em guardar segredos.

James se ajoelhou na frente da TV ficando com o rosto praticamente colado a tela. - HEI! EU ESTOU AQUI! EU ESTOU ACORDADO! - Gritava enquanto socava a TV. Sem dar aviso algum o aparelho subitamente desliga. James fica apertando todos os botões, mas nada acontece. Pra piorar, quando James olha pra trás, percebe que seu pai havia sumido. Tão inexplicavelmente como quando apareceu. - Isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo! Tenho que dar um jeito de sair daqui! - James não podia ter certeza se isso iria dar certo, mas ele tinha uma ponta de fé de que se voltasse para o seu quarto no hospital ele talvez voltasse ao mundo real. Era impossível saber com certeza o que estava acontecendo, mas algumas teorias passavam pela cabeça de James. Algumas bizarras demais. - Será que eu estou morto?

James foi até a porta do seu apartamento que dava ao corredor do andar. Ainda raciocinando como se estivesse no mundo real, James planejava sair do prédio, ir à rua e pegar um ônibus para ir até o hospital em que estava internado. Eis que ao pegar na maçaneta pra abrir a porta algo estranho acontece. Do mesmo jeito repentino que seu pai apareceu dessa vez sua mãe se materializa ao lado da porta. - Filho desnaturado! Se sair por essa porta pode esquecer que já teve uma mãe um dia! - A mãe de James estava com o cabelo desgrenhado e com um cinto na mão. Exatamente como no dia em que James decidiu ir morar com o pai. Evitando ter que encarar aquela difícil memória, James saiu sem olhar mais pra trás.

James demorou um pouco para reconhecer o seu andar do prédio quando cruzou a porta, pois agora ele estava bem mais esquisito que o normal. O chão estava coberto por mato e cipós cobriam as paredes. Deixando essa cena ainda mais exótica, James pôde reconhecer alguns dos seus vizinhos naquele corredor. No entanto eles estavam tão imóveis que lembravam até estátuas de cera. James se aproximou de um dos seus vizinhos-estátua e o tocou. Tentando checar se ele era real ou se poderia ser "acordado". Nada aconteceu.

- Para de cutucar eles, guri. Ainda estão acordados. - James se assusta ao ouvir alguém falando e se vira pra trás de supetão. O sujeito em questão era um jovem de vinte e poucos anos. James achou seu rosto familiar, mas não conseguia se lembrar de onde já tinha o visto antes.

- Quem é você?

- Me chamo **John Petrucci**. A gente se viu na palestra, não lembra, não? Sou uma das cobaias do Sperantus também. Nós estamos presos no lugar onde as pessoas vão quando estão sonhando. Bem, pelo menos é isso que a TV lá do meu apartamento disse antes de desligar.

- Hei! Isso aconteceu com a TV do meu apartamento também!

- É? Sua TV disse o quê?

- Pelo que eu entendi no mundo real a gente está em coma. Como vamos fazer pra acordar, então?

- Quem sabe alguma TV de um desses apartamentos possa nos dizer alguma coisa. - Enquanto John falava um dos vizinhos-estátua de James começou a se mexer. - Veja. Esse aí tá começando a pegar no sono.

James e John decidiram se separar. Escolheram um apartamento aleatório e entraram nele. Pra sorte dos dois todos estavam de porta destrancada. Se bem que sorte talvez não seja bem a palavra certa. Já que não dava pra eles saberem se as portas nos sonhos costumam ficar destrancadas ou não.

Não foi difícil para James encontrar uma televisão logo que entrou no seu apartamento escolhido. Era uma TV de plasma de 29 polegadas que ficava no meio de uma espaçosa estante de vidro. Ele já ia ligar o aparelho quando vê uma menina de 12 anos sentada no canto da sala apontando para a estante. - Mata aquela aranha pra mim, tio. - Disse a garota.

Ao olhar para o local da estante apontado pela menina, James viu um negócio esquisito que mais parecia uma nojenta aguá viva verde que se arrastava como uma lesma. - Essa é a aranha mais esquisita que eu vi. - Pensou James. O exótico "inseto", inicialmente, não possuía mais do que quatro centímetros. Mas foi só James tirar seu sapato pra esmagar o bicho que a nojenta criatura cresceu para quase uns trinta centímetros e pulou na direção do rapaz. Revelando uma enorme boca cheia de dentes pontiagudos. Por reflexo, James deu-lhe um golpe com o sapato. Fazendo a criatura voar longe.

Sem que James nota-se sua aproximação, outra criatura semelhante a aquela conseguiu morder a sua mão. - AAAAHHH! - Gritou James assustado. Pra se livrar desse outro bicho que agora estava preso a sua mão direita. James deu um soco na parede. Esmagando a criatura e deixando sua mão cheia de gosma.

- Que coisa é essa? - Perguntou James a menininha. No entanto, quando ele se virou para olhar pra ela percebeu que ela já tinha desaparecido.

Após se certificar que mais nenhum bicho nojento estava zanzando na sala, James se aproximou da TV de plasma e a ligou. Mais uma vez uma cena em preto e branco era passada na tela. Só que dessa vez a cena mostrava o seu antigo chefe, **Mike Portnoy**, conversando com uma garota bem jovem em um dos escritórios da empresa. Do jeito que os dois falavam parecia que estava rolando um clima.

- Meus parabéns. - Disse o chefe.- A vaga de sub-gerente é sua. - Ao terminar de dizer isso a jovem deu um sorriso e se despediu, indo em bora. Assim que ela saiu o coroa ligou o interfone. - Pode chamar James agora. - James ficou surpreso ao se ver novamente na TV. O James da TV entrou no escritório apertou a mão de Mike e se sentou na frente dele. - James, sinto muito, mas devido aos cortes que a empresa anda sofrendo... - A cena acabou. A TV de plasma subitamente desligou e não voltou a funcionar mais. Por mais que James tentasse religá-la.

- Velho filha da puta! Me demitiu só pra pegar uma mulher! - Após ver a cena, James sai do apartamento na intenção de voltar pro corredor do prédio. Porém, para a sua surpresa, não havia mais corredor ali. As paredes, as portas... Tudo havia sumido. Agora James se encontrava numa floresta de mata densa. Sem saber como voltar e nem como sair.

Assim como os outros cenários desse estranho mundo, a floresta era colorida demais. O céu dava a impressão que era noturno, mas não dava pra dizer com certeza, pois ele era de um estranho tom de azul escuro. As plantas, folhas e árvores tinham uma cor bem mais vivida do que deveriam ter se fossem reais. Pra piorar James acabou notando que sua roupa havia mudado. Agora ele estava vestido de soldado.

- Hei, você! Está indo pra onde sozinho? Tá maluco? Não sabe o quanto essas matas são perigosas? - James achou estranho ver aquele soldado ali. Ele era o mesmo que tinha palestrado para James e as outras cobaias horas atrás. Chris Collins. No entanto não dava pra saber se Chris também era uma cobaia e agora estava preso no sonho ou se aquele Chris que James estava vendo não passava de uma versão do mundo dos sonhos. O soldado estava com seu uniforme militar e carregava uma metralhadora. Pelo jeito que agia até parecia que estava no meio de uma guerra. - Me acompanhe. O grupo não está muito afastado. - Como não tinha outra opção melhor, James resolveu seguir Chris. Que acabou levando-o à um acampamento militar não muito longe dali.

O acampamento era formado por umas sete barracas. Todas bem simples. O grupo que se abrigava ali não era muito numeroso. Tinha uns vinte soldados no máximo. Alguns montavam guarda, outros se distraiam jogando cartas e também havia aqueles que estavam preparando comida com pequenos fogões portáteis, feitos especialmente para situações de sobrevivência. James não sabia dizer o porque, mas achava aquela cena estranhamente familiar.

- O resgate só chega ao amanhecer. - Disse Chris a James. - Até lá temos que fazer de tudo para sobreviver.

- Sobreviver ao quê? - Perguntou James já temendo de antemão a resposta que poderia vir.

- Não é hora para brincadeiras, soldado!

AAAAAHHHHH! TRATRATRATRATRA! Gritos e tiros de metralhadora interromperam a conversa de Chris e James. - ELES ESTÃO AQUI! - Gritou um soldado ao longe. James não fazia a menor ideia do que os militares estavam enfrentando, mas estava com tanto medo que acabou seguindo a correria sem olhar pra trás. No meio do pânico James acabou por se distanciar dos outros soldados e acabou se embrenhando mais na mata densa. Ainda conseguia ouvir tiros e gritos ao longe, o que acabou por se tornar um incentivo para correr ainda mais.

James só parou de fugir quando teve a péssima ideia de descer correndo por um terreno íngreme. Isso provocou uma queda, daquelas bem feias. Ele saiu rolando e foi parar só no fim da "ladeira". James não sabia como isso era possível. Mas aquele acidente no mundo dos sonhos estava doendo muito. - Mas isso não era pra ser faz de conta? - Pensou ele. - Será que se eu me ferir mortalmente aqui, no mundo real eu...

POW! POW! POW! POW! James não teve mais tempo para continuar com suas conjecturas. Um forte som de porrada chamou sua atenção. Parecia que alguma coisa muito grande se chocava contra o solo de maneira ritmada. Como os passos de um gigante. Apesar de ficar curioso pra saber o que era aquilo, seu medo era maior. James voltou a correr, só que dessa vez de maneira mais pensada. Evitando lugares de campo aberto e se embrenhando o máximo possível na mata fechada.

ROAAAAAARRRR! O rosnado da criatura ativou sua memória. Finalmente James entendeu o porque de achar aquele acampamento militar no meio da selva tão familiar. Ele o tinha visto em um filme.

Escondendo-se atrás de arbustos, James foi capaz de ver o monstro passar sem ser notado. O bicho tinha uns trinta andares de altura. Era bípede, tinha dentes enormes e suas mãos eram pequenas demais para o seu tamanho. Quando o gigante foi embora James só se preocupou com uma indagação. - Como faço para sair do Parque Jurássico?

- Psiu! Psiu! Hei! Aqui! - James teve a impressão de ouvir alguém chamando. Ficou olhando assustado para todas as direções sem ver ninguém. Eis que o sujeito chega sorrateiramente cutucando suas costas, fazendo James quase enfartar de susto. - John? - John Petrucci, o homem que James conheceu no sonhar estava ali diante dele. Também trajando um uniforme militar.

- Como você veio parar aqui? - Perguntou James.

- Sei lá. Só fiz abrir uma porta e acabei caindo nessa floresta. Mas escute, descobri como esse mundo funciona.

- Fale logo, homem! Estou louco para sair daqui!

- James, aqui o tempo e o espaço não são que nem no mundo real. Coisas como encontrar um conhecido ou ir para um lugar estranho acontecem o tempo todo, toda a hora. Aqui a coincidência é a regra. Por exemplo, se estivéssemos em uma selva no mundo real andando ao acaso, quais seriam as chances de por acidente acabarmos nos esbarrando?

- Sim, beleza. E como saímos daqui?

- É... Sinto muito, mas não descobri ainda como podemos fazer isso. - A cara de desapontamento de James ao ouvir aquilo era evidente. - Mas escute, descobri como ir de um cenário a outro. Basta passar por uma porta.

- O quê? Como vamos encontrar uma porta no meio de uma floresta?

- Cara, pare de pensar como se estivesse no mundo real. Aqui basta procurar o que se quer por uns dez minutos que você acaba encontrando.

Um matagal próximo a dupla começa a se balançar. James achou aquilo curioso, por causa de seu receio acabou decidindo por se afastar um pouco. John, porém, não percebeu nada por isso continuou tranquilo. Isso acabou se tornando sua ruína. Uma criatura muito semelhante ao gigante que James acabará de ver (só que bem menor, do tamanho de um homem mais ou menos) soltou por de trás da moita e agarrou John. Com suas garras e dentes pós fim a vida do rapaz. Ao menos era isso que parecia. James então pela terceira vez começou a correr. Só que dessa vez com algumas daquelas criaturas atrás dele.

James fugiu, fugiu, fugiu. Eis que no meio de sua correria acabou por encontrar uma cabana no meio da mata. Quase ia passando por ela quando se lembrou das últimas palavras de John. - Uma porta! - Pensou James. Ainda com os monstros em seu encalço, James correu em direção a cabana. Abril a porta dela bem a tempo e se trancou lá dentro. Se livrando, ao menos por ora, daquelas ferozes criaturas.

A cabana era pequena. Toda feita de madeira e sem janelas. Era bem simples, tendo apenas o minimo pra alguém viver. Uma cama, um armário, um tapete vermelho em forma de circulo e uma pequena televisão antiga de quatorze polegadas que não estava ligada a nenhuma rede elétrica. Mas levando em consideração o mundo em que ela está é bem capaz dela ainda funcionar. James apertou o botão de ligar do aparelho. Como esperado ela ligou. Mostrando mais uma cena em preto e branco.

A TV mostrava o corpo de John Petrucci sendo ensacado e levado para um necrotério por dois médicos, os mesmos que estavam examinando o corpo de James na outra televisão. - Já é o quarto morto. O que vamos fazer? - James nem precisou ver o resto da cena pra entender o recado. A pergunta que fez momentos atrás foi finalmente respondida. Nervoso, James desejou voltar pro hospital com toda a sua força de vontade e abril a porta para sair da cabana. Não havia mais floresta do lado de fora. James agora se encontrava no lado de dentro de um hospital. Também não usava mais uma roupa militar, mas sim um jaleco de médico. As paredes e o piso eram tão alvos que as vezes davam a sensação de que se estava no paraíso. Sensação essa que desapareceu logo que James viu que as pessoas desse estranho hospital eram transparentes e não andavam, mas sim flutuavam de um lado para o outro, como fantasmas.

Apesar das diferenças bizarras, James foi capaz de reconhecer aquele hospital. Ele era uma representação do hospital na qual ele serviu de cobaia. Logo, o seu corpo podia estar em um dos quartos. Desesperado para voltar ao mundo real, James saiu procurando em todos os quartos de um em um, sem se importar com os vários fantasmas de médicos, pacientes e enfermeiras que passavam por ele. Não encontrou ninguém com substância ali, quanto mais ele mesmo. James amaldiçoou aquele mundo. Dava pra encontrar nele tudo o que você queria, menos o que mais precisava.

Como o tempo no sonhar não é convencional, James não podia saber se ficou sentado na recepção daquele hospital se lastimando por minutos, por horas ou por dias. Se ele quisesse poderia cruzar uma porta e ir para um outro cenário, mas não conseguia encontrar um bom motivo pra isso.

- Como você conseguiu entrar consciente no meu mundo? - O estado contemplativo de James tinha tudo para durar ainda mais. No entanto algo ou alguém o interrompeu. O hospital parecia não existir mais. Todo aquele cenário foi gradualmente se transformando no corpo de um gigante. Antes mesmo que pudesse se dar conta disso, James estava agora em cima da palma da mão direita daquele colosso. A diferença de tamanho entre os dois era tão grande que James estava parecendo um grão de areia se comparado com o tamanho da entidade.

O gigante se vestia todo de preto, tinha um penteado de cabelo cheio e espetado e a pele bem pálida. Se o encontrasse no mundo real, James teria achado graça de ver um sósia do **The Cure** na sua frente**. **No entanto, no sonhar, James estava com mais medo do que nunca. O olhar enraivecido de uma criatura de uns setenta andares de altura não é a coisa mais agradável de se ver.

- Como ousa infringir as regras do meu reino sagrado?

- Não foi minha intenção, juro! Só quero voltar pra casa! - Disse James aterrorizado demais até mesmo pra ficar de olhos abertos. Só teve coragem pra voltar a abri-los quando sentiu alguém cutucando em suas costas. O outrora gigante agora tinha uma estatura mediana. Mais alto do que James só por alguns centímetros de diferença. - Ok. Mas você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta. Você e seus amigos trouxeram morte ao meu mundo. Nunca aconteceu isso aqui antes. Por que vocês simplesmente não acordam quando morrem como os outros sonhadores?

- Não sei de nada eu só quero... Escute. Eu e "meus amigos" somos só um bando de desempregados que se ofereceram para serem cobaias de um medicamento experimental. Não temos culpa de nada, nós... A culpa é desse remédio maldito!

- Ok. Você sabe quem é o responsável por esse remédio.

- Sim eu sei, é um laboratório que... - James não teve tempo de terminar a sentença. O corpo do rei do sonhar foi se esfarelando até virar apenas cinzas. Essas cinzas se condensaram e se transformaram em uma espessa fumaça negra. Tal fumaça se movimentava de um jeito que parecia ter vida própria. Sem dar nenhuma oportunidade a James de defesa ela entrou pela sua boca adentro.

* * *

Quando James voltou a si ele estava sentado na frente de uma mesa em uma sala quase vazia e claustrofóbica usando algemas. - Ótimo. - Pensou. - Que sonho esquisito é esse agora? - Sentado no lado oposto da mesa estava um homem vestido de terno e gravata com pinta de policial de filme americano.

- Ok, nós já temos todas as provas de que precisávamos. Agora só nos falta saber o motivo. - Disse o policial.

James ficou calado, sem saber o que responder. O policial então continuou. - A defesa pode alegar que o senhor estava com capacidade reduzida. Sobre o efeito de drogas não testadas. Sinceramente torço pra que eles consigam sua absolvição com isso, mas o que o senhor fez não ajuda em nada. - James escutava o que o policial dizia sem muito interesse. - Será que estou sonhando com um seriado policial agora?

O policial entregou a ele uma pasta de arquivo contendo várias fotos de pessoas assassinadas. - É. Definitivamente estou sonhando com o C.S.I.. - Pensou James. Que só começou a levar sua situação mais a sério quando reconheceu aquelas vítimas. Todas elas trabalhavam no laboratório do Sperantus.

James começou a suar frio. Uma sensação que era impossível de se ter quando se está sonhando. Ao prestar atenção as coisas ao seu redor ele percebeu também que nada era colorido demais ou exagerado. Tudo parecia assustadoramente real agora.

- Você matou quarenta pessoas. Precisamos saber o porquê. - A revelação do policial só fez com que o mal estar de James piorasse ainda mais. Agora sua visão começava a ficar turva. - Hei, você está bem? - Sem conseguir abrir a boca nem pra pedir ajuda, James só pôde ficar imóvel enquanto seus olhos reviraram e sua consciência ia embora. - Ajuda aqui! - Gritava o policial enquanto esmurrava a porta da sala. - O suspeito apagou! - Em poucos minutos uma equipe de médicos entrou para dar os primeiros socorros. Depois o desacordado James foi levado a um hospital. E lá permanece dormindo no leito de um hospital. Do lado de fora do quarto um médico tenta consolar os pais do paciente. - Sei que essa notícia é difícil. Mas infelizmente o filho de vocês está em coma.


	14. Oriental Metal

**ORIENTAL METAL  
**

Um homem de jaqueta preta está em pé parado no acostamento de uma auto-estrada. Ele esperava pela ajuda de algum bom samaritano para lhe dar uma carona. Atividade bem comum naquela região. Pra sua sorte um turista perdido parou ao seu lado para pedir uma informação. Conversa vai, conversa vem, o homem de jaqueta preta acabou fazendo com que o turista o convidasse para entrar no carro. O turista em questão era bem branco, baixinho e meio rechonchudo. Estava vestido com uma camiseta havaiana e usava sandálias do tipo alpercata.

- Estou indo pra **Itagira**. Esse trajeto serve pra você? - Perguntou o Turista.

- Serve.

- Quer ser deixado onde, amigo?

- Qualquer lugar serve. Pode ser na próxima cidade. De lá eu me viro. - O turista abril a porta do carona e deixou o homem de jaqueta preta entrar. Em seguida deu partida no seu Chevete cinza e seguiu viagem, um pouco mais veloz do que o recomendável. - Perdão. Nem me apresentei. Meu nome é **Martin**. - Disse o homem de jaqueta preta. O turista apertou sua mão e respondeu com um sorriso educado. - Meu nome é **Bolivar**.

Enquanto dirigia, Bolivar ia puxando assunto pra distrair um pouco e pra não deixar o sono lhe pegar. - Então, amigo. Você veio da onde?

- De **Nova Esperança**.

- Conheço de ouvir falar. Tenho um primo que morava lá. E aí? É um lugar bom? Deve ser meio monótono, não?

- Monótono? Não mesmo. - Se arrependendo de ter dito o nome daquela cidade, memórias invadiam a cabeça de Martin o fazendo reviver momentos desagradáveis acontecidos por lá. Como mortos-vivos saindo de tumbas, possessões demoníacas e, a pior parte, sua prisão _**(ver Horror Punk).**_

Só após algum tempo de viagem é que Bolivar notou que o homem de jaqueta preta não levava bagagem alguma. Nem mesmo uma pequena mochila. Ligando isso ao fato dele usar roupas surradas e ter um aspecto não muito saudável, Bolivar começou a ter uma incomoda sensação de insegurança. Ele começou a desconfiar do seu carona. Infelizmente pra ele aquela desconfiança só veio aparecer tarde demais. - Puta que pariu! Será que eu trouxe um drogado pra dentro do meu carro? - Pensou.

Bolivar não queria mais puxar conversa. Queria arranjar algum pretexto para colocar aquele estranho para fora do seu carro. Mas, pra sua desgraça, estava demorando de chegar na próxima cidade. O nervosismo de Bolivar era tanto que ele nem estava registrando mais o que o homem de jaqueta preta falava. Respondia tudo com um sorriso amarelo ou com frases feitas do tipo: "pois é né", "que coisa", "puxa".

- Cara, acho que você errou o caminho. - Disse Martin.

- O quê?

- Tenho certeza que já passamos por aqui antes. - Falou Martin enquanto apontava para um posto de gasolina.

Apesar da desconfiança que sentia do seu carona, Bolivar foi obrigado a concordar com ele. Apesar daquilo não fazer muito sentido. - Porra! Mas eu andei em linha reta! - Meia hora depois a dupla estava passando pelo posto de gasolina novamente.

- Ahhh, cara. Não me leve a mal. - Disse Martin. - Mas você está pegando a curva errada em algum lugar.

- Que curva? Desde que você entrou nesse carro não encontrei nenhum retorno! Isso é muito estranho! Itagira não deveria estar nem a 5 km de onde eu te peguei!

Martin engoliu em seco. Aquela resposta o deixou preocupado. Por motivos óbvios ele não podia compartilhar suas desconfianças com o motorista. Mas Martin achava que esse caminho confuso tinha alguma relação com os fatos ocorridos em Nova Esperança. Ao olhar para o céu, Martin conseguiu ver uma estranha nuvem negra que ele bem sabia não tinha nenhuma relação com chuva ou tempo nublado. Seus temores se confirmaram. Alguém ou alguma coisa não queria que eles saíssem de lá.

Na terceira volta Bolivar perde a paciência e estaciona o carro dentro do posto de gasolina que aparentemente estava vazio, apesar das luzes estarem acesas.. - Já chega! Vou perguntar a alguém como sair daqui!

- Espere aê! Isso não é uma boa ideia! - Irritado demais até mesmo para se lembrar da desconfiança que sentia de seu carona, Bolivar sai do seu Chevete deixando Martin lá dentro. Como não tinha ninguém trabalhando no posto, ele decidiu ir até uma loja de conveniência que ficava por lá. A porta estava destrancada. Então ele decidiu entrar.

- Boa tarde. Deseja alguma coisa? - O balconista era um jovem de 19 anos. Negro e bem magro.

- Queria uma informação. Como é que se chega a Itinga.

- O senhor segue direto. Não tem erro.

Meio sem graça, Bolivar falou. - Eu já tentei esse caminho, mas devo ter errado em algum ponto, pois sempre acabo voltando pra cá. - O embaraço de Bolivar aumentou ainda mais quando ele viu a cara de estranhamento que o balconista fez.

- Desculpe, senhor, mas não sei do que está falando. Itinga está só a três quilômetros daqui. Acho que dá até pra enxergar ela daqui.

Do lado de fora da loja, no posto, dentro do Chevete cinza de Bolivar, Martin olha para sua frente e percebe que a nuvem negra que pairava sobre eles agora estava descendo e se transformando numa densa neblina escura que o impedia de enxergar qualquer coisa que estivesse mais distante do que trinta metros do posto de gasolina.

- Merda! - Martin sai correndo do carro, sem nem se preocupar em fechar a porta, e entra de forma abrupta na loja de conveniência do posto. Sem ligar para o que Bolivar e o balconista iriam pensar, Martin pegou um pacote de sal groso que estava em uma das estantes de produtos, o lascou e espalhou seu conteúdo na porta e nas janelas da loja. - Hei, maluco! Você tem que pagar por isso e trate de limpar essa bagunça! - Disse o balconista.

- Cala boca, porra! Olha só o que está acontecendo lá fora. - O balconista e Bolivar ficaram sem palavras quando notaram a densa neblina negra que pairava em volta do posto. A neblina se movia com tamanha rapidez que dava a impressão que o trio estava dentro do centro de um furacão. No entanto não ventava mais do que o normal.

- Meu Deus! - O balconista pegou sua correntinha que estava pendurada em seu pescoço e começou a fazer uma oração.

- É. Reze bastante, talvez isso ajude. - Disse Martin.

- O que é isso lá fora? - Perguntou Bolivar.

- É um homem religioso, Bolivar? Pois agora é um ótimo momento para começar a ser.

Era perceptível o medo que gradativamente ia aumentando em Bolivar e no balconista a medida que Martin contava sua história. - Eu sou um caçador. Dedico minha vida a eliminar coisas que a maioria das pessoas pensa ser apenas lenda. Lobisomens, fantasmas, vampiros... demônios. Já enfrentei centenas deles nessa vida. Então não se preocupem. O que está acontecendo aqui pra mim é só mais um problema trivial.

- Eu estive em Nova Esperança. Enfrentei uma horda de criaturas infernais antes de ser preso. A polícia me pegou exorcizando uma vítima e entendeu tudo errado. Fui mandado para cadeia e posteriormente para um manicômio. Fiquei preso lá por uns sete meses. Só consegui fugir de lá agora. Creio eu que o que está acontecendo aqui é algum tipo de represaria pelo que eu tive que fazer pra escapar.

- O que você fez para fugir? - Martin não ouviu, ou fingiu não ouvir, a pergunta do balconista. Ele também não insistiu. Tinha medo da resposta.

- Como vamos sair daqui? - Perguntou Bolivar.

- Bem. Temos comida aqui pra aguentar meses. Vamos esperar com sorte a criatura que está por trás disso tudo desiste e vai embora.

- "Meses"? Não sei quanto a você, mas eu tenho uma vida lá fora! Não posso sumir por "meses".

- Se a criatura que está por trás disso é aquela que eu estou pensando, ela está atrás de mim. Se quiser tentar a sorte pode sair daqui quando quiser. Mas, isso é claro, por sua própria conta e risco.

- Maldita a hora em que fui te dar carona! Maldita hora!

As horas foram se passando e antes do trio perceber alguns dias já tinham se acabado. Sem ter muita noção de dia/noite devido a forte neblina negra que os rondava. O balconista, Martin e Bolivar só podiam se guiar através do relógio da loja que pra sorte deles ainda funcionava. O grupo se alimentava dos produtos da loja que eram abundantes, mas, por sugestão de Martin, comiam o minimo possível. Pois não sabiam quanto tempo iam demorar ali. Não tinham problema na hora de fazer suas necessidades pois havia um banheiro por perto. No entanto não havia chuveiro. Então o trio não podiam tomar banho. Tinham que se conformar em usar os desodorantes da loja pra amenizar o odor. Algo não muito efetivo.

- AAAHHHH! - No quarto dia o balconista, que se chamava **Ricardo**, teve a impressão de ver algo estranho voando na nevoa.

- O que foi, rapaz? O que foi? - Perguntou Martin.

- Acho que estou enlouquecendo! Eu vi... Eu vi... Um... Um...

- Fala logo! - Disse o cada vez mais impaciente Bolivar.

- Sei que parece loucura, mas podia jurar que vi um faraó voando em cima de um jacaré.

- Esse é o **Sawlegen**. - Disse Martin.

- Hmmm?

- Espirito da Suméria. Deve ter centenas deles nessa nevoa. Como eu suspeitava. Essas criaturas estão atrás de mim.

- O que você fez pra irritá-los tanto? - Perguntou Ricardo. Sendo essa a segunda pergunta que Martin não quis responder.

- Pra mim já chega! Isso é culpa sua e um problema só seu! Eles vieram atrás de tu, azarado. Não tenho nada com isso! - Bolivar abriu a porta da loja e foi pro lado de fora. Correu o mais rápido que pode em direção ao seu Chevete. Logo que entrou no carro deu partida e tratou de sair logo dali. A dupla que ficou na loja, pela janela, assistia a tentativa de fuga de Bolivar apreensivos. - Será que ele vai conseguir escapar? - Era o que se perguntavam.

O carro funcionou e andou normalmente. Conseguiu inclusive passar pela nevoa densa. Por poucos minutos a dupla teve esperanças de que Bolivar tinha conseguido escapar. Mas a esperança deles acaba de modo abrupto quando eles assistem ao Chevete ser arremessado a mais de quatro metros de altura de dentro da nevoa. O carro se espatifa com estardalhaço assim que toca o chão. Não dava pra ver com certeza, mas levando em consideração a queda, Martin deduziu que o bom samaritano que lhe deu uma carona estava morto agora. De modo indireto por sua culpa. Mais uma pra sua consciência já carregada.

- Eles não vão desistir nunca, né? - Perguntou Ricardo, se referindo às criaturas da nevoa.

- Não.

- O que vamos fazer então?

- Você tem alguma arma?

- Não devia ter porque é ilegal, mas tenho.- Ricardo foi até uma gaveta que estava atrás do balcão e retirou de lá de dentro uma pistola carregada e mais um pente contendo treze balas. Ricardo entregou a arma e a munição para Martin e quase se arrependeu quando viu o homem de jaqueta preta abrindo as balas e substituindo as capsulas por sal grosso.

- O que diabos está fazendo?

- Vai por mim. Essas criaturas não vão ser afetadas por balas. Elas não gostam é de sal. Mineral maravilhoso esse. Espanta qualquer tipo de mal olhado. - Após terminar de alterar as balas, Martin preparou alguns coquetéis Molotov com algumas garrafas de bebida encontradas na loja. O diferencial é que em todas as garrafas ele adicionou um pouco de sal ao liquido. - O plano é o seguinte. Eu vou lá pra foro e fuzilo os monstros que eu conseguir fuzilar. Vou deixar a porta aberta, daqui de dentro você arremessa essas garrafas. Espero que seja bom de arremesso.

Martin saiu da loja com a arma em punho. Não antes de pôr um calço na porta para impedir que ela fechasse. O primeiro impulso de Ricardo foi de fechar bem a porta assim que o primeiro monstro apareceu de dentro da névoa. No entanto ele se controlou, pois Martin lhe garantiu que eles não conseguiam atravessar uma barreira de sal.

Martin ficou a uns quatro passos das bombas de gasolina do posto. De lá ele ia atirando nas criaturas que apareciam. A primeira a se mostrar era uma estranha serpente com três cabeças. A do meio humana, a da esquerda de gato e a da direita de bode. BLAM! O bicho evaporou assim que a bala de sal o acertou.

A segunda criatura foi uma cabeça enorme de leão sustentada por patas de ave. BLAM! Abatido. A terceira criatura parecia um cisne segurando uma espatula. BLAM! Abatido. O quarto monstro, uma velha montada em um lobo, foi morta com um coquetel molotov que quase acerta uma das bombas de gasolina. - Cuidado aí! - Gritou Martin.

- Desista, Martin! Você me deve sua alma estou aqui para cobrá-la! - Gritou uma voz gutural vinda de dentro da nevoa. - O interlocutor se revelou. Era o maior monstro de todos. Um homem forte com uma espessa barba negra e um chapéu egípcio. Ele só era humano da cintura pra cima, da cintura pra baixo tinha a forma de cavalo. Pra completar ele possuía um par enorme de asas e tinha um tamanho colossal. - Um século de serventia. Esse foi o preço oferecido pra eu te tirar daquela prisão.

- Sinto muito, lorde **Melechesh**. Mas eu não desejo ser transformado em um bicho de três cabeças ou qualquer coisa parecida.

- ROAARRRR! - Em resposta ao rugido de Melechesh uma "chuva" de monstros das mais variadas formas e tamanhos saiu da névoa em direção a Martin que não teve outra alternativa a não ser voltar correndo para dentro da loja. - Joga uma bomba, porra! Joga! - Ricardo jogou dois coquetéis. O primeiro pôs fim a três monstros, mas o segundo não teve efeito algum. Nervoso, Ricardo se esqueceu de acender o pavio.

Martin fechou a porta assim que entrou na loja. Ele não precisava fazer isso, pois os monstros não podiam atravessar a linha de sal que ele colocou no chão. Foi instintivo.

- Hahahaha!

- Está louco! Por que está rindo? - Perguntou Ricardo.

- Melechesh trouxe toda a sua horda. Eu devo ser uma alma muito especial para ele me querer tanto.

- Parabéns! - Respondeu Ricardo. Com uma cara de raiva que demonstrava que o significado de sua frase não tinha nada a ver com congratulações.

- Escute. Tenho uma ideia. - Assim que as coisas se acalmaram do lado de fora, Martin pediu para Ricardo pegar na dispensa todos os pacotes de sal grosso disponíveis. O balconista conseguiu fazer um montinho que chegava até o joelho de Martin. - Perfeito. - Disse o homem de jaqueta preta enquanto colocava todos os pacotes em um carrinho de mão.

- O que vamos fazer com tudo isso? Jogar na nevoa e esperar que ela vá embora?

- Se a gente explodir aquelas bombas de gasolina será que conseguimos ficar a salvo dentro da loja?

- Nem fodendo.

- A dispensa! Se ficarmos bem no fundo dela talvez...

- Cara, sem chance.

- Bom, é isso ou passar a eternidade aqui dentro. E quando falo em "eternidade" não estou usando figura de linguagem. Se não conseguirmos escapar desses monstros na vida não conseguiremos na morte.

Foi preciso mais dois dias para Martin convencer Ricardo de que seu plano era viável. Na verdade ele não conseguiu fazer com que o balconista ficasse totalmente confiante, mas acabou vencendo pelo cansaço. - Mas isso é um plano suicida! Como vai conseguir sair dessa? - Perguntou o aflito balconista.

- Confie em mim. Já enfrentei coisas piores.

Ricardo, seguindo as ordens do homem de jaqueta preta, foi até o fundo da dispensa e colocou quase todos os produtos estocados atrás da porta. Tentando reforçar ainda mais a barreira para protegê-lo da explosão.

Martin ficou na parte da frente da loja. Pegou o carrinho de mão cheio de pacotes de sal grosso e pôs um coquetel molotov com o pavio aceso em cima dele. O homem de jaqueta preta correu porta a fora da loja tentando ser mais rápido do que o fogo que consumia o pano preso a garrafa.

Assim que deixou a proteção da loja pra trás a "chuva" de monstros voltou a despencar de dentro da nevoa. O gigante Melechesh estava atrás de seu exercito comandando o ataque. - Isso mesmo cambada de filha da puta vem me pegar!

O fogo encosta no liquido assim que Martin consegue chegar perto de uma das bombas de gasolina do posto. BOOOOMM! Uma enorme explosão consome todas as criaturas ali presentes. Da dispensa, Ricardo não podia fazer nada a não ser se deitar em pose fetal e esperar que o pior passasse. Do lado de fora. As criaturas que eram sensíveis ao sal eram aniquiladas pela explosão. Inclusive o grande Melechesh que desaparece em meio a um berro inumano.

Duas horas depois, Ricardo toma coragem e deixa a proteção da dispensa de lado. Quando abre a porta para ver o que tinha acontecido toma um susto quando enxerga o posto de gasolina e a loja reduzidos a destroços. O agora ex-balconista olha para os céus e vê o que parece uma precipitação de neve. Ao olhar mais atentamente para os "flocos de neve" ele acaba percebendo que aquilo não era aguá em estado sólido, mas sim o sal grosso usado na explosão que estranhamente ainda não tinha acabado de cair. Pela primeira vez em dias Ricardo conseguia ver a luz do sol. Ficou emocionado, quase chorou. Mas esse sentimento foi interrompido pela surpresa de ver Martin. Ele estava mais sujo que o habitual e muito ferido. Mas ainda estava de pé, vivo.

- Como você conseguiu sobreviver a isso?

- Na hora da explosão eu me protegi em baixo do carrinho de mão. - Ricardo deu um olhar torto para Martin. Como se não soubesse se devia acreditar ou não no que dizia. O homem de jaqueta preta também não se preocupou se acreditavam ou não no que dizia. Simplesmente saiu andando do posto para a auto-estrada. Estava continuando, a pé, a viagem que estava fazendo com Bolivar dias atrás. Agora, sem nenhuma entidade sobrenatural atrapalhando, Martin conseguiu chegar a próxima cidade em menos de meia hora de caminhada.

- Hei! Tudo bem, moço? O que houve? - Assim que um itagipense viu o estado lastimável de Martin saiu correndo em sua direção para oferecer ajuda.

- Um posto de gasolina, não muito longe daqui. Houve um acidente. Uma explosão.

- Meu Deus! Venha comigo, moço. O posto de saúde é aqui do lado. - O itagipense prestativo acompanhou o homem de jaqueta preta até o posto de saúde local. Não demorou muito pra Martin ser atendido. Menor ainda foi o tempo que ele levou para chamar a atenção de quase que a cidade inteira. O delegado local chegou menos de cinco minutos depois dele ser atendido. A história contada por Martin deixou o homem da lei perplexo. Uma explosão acidental em um posto de gasolina. Não era algo que se via todo dia.

- Que posto foi esse, amigo? - Perguntou o delegado.

- Agora não me lembro do nome. É aquele bem próximo da entrada daqui. Menos de cinco minutos de carro. Estranho. Vocês não ouviram nenhuma explosão?

- O senhor deve estar se confundindo. - Disse o delegado. - De onde veio o posto de gasolina mais próximo fica a uns vinte e cinco quilômetros daqui.

- Como assim? Mas eu vim de lá. Tinha até um balconista trabalhando lá. Um, um... - Martin parou pra pensar um pouco. - Meu Deus como é que eu não desconfiei disso antes?

Nos destroços do antigo posto de gasolina, o suposto Ricardo ficava olhando para o horizonte com uma cara de raiva e com os olhos transformados em esferas de puro negrume. - Puta que pariu! Pensei que nunca mais fosse embora. - Ele desejava acabar com Martin a dias, mas não o fez com medo de ficar preso ali para sempre. Tudo isso devido a uma barreira de sal posta na porta e nas janelas da loja que o prendeu por dias.


	15. Dr Sin

**DR. SIN**

O hospital **Santa Cristina **atende diariamente dezenas de casos de emergência. Em sua grande maioria vítimas de acidente automobilísticos, facada e tiro. Grande parte dos pacientes vão pra lá por causa de bebida alcoólica. Ou porque brigaram em um bar ou porque achavam que podiam dirigir mesmo com várias garrafas no juízo. **Anette** é enfermeira no Santa Cristina já faz uns seis anos. Durante esse tempo ela acabou desenvolvendo uma fobia. De tanto atender pacientes que ficaram gravemente feridos em baladas noturnas ela acabou tendo pavor de festas ou qualquer evento que tenha muita aglomeração de gente.

Em uma noite corriqueira de trabalho, Anette foi apresentada a mais dois acidentados. Ela ainda não sabia, mas aquilo iria mudar completamente sua vida.- Quem trouxe essa dupla pra cá disse que eles brigaram um com o outro até ficarem nesse estado. - Disse **Mateus**, um dos médicos do Santa Cristina, que apontava para dois sujeitos que estavam deitados em macas ao seu lado. Todos estavam muito feridos e desacordados. Um deles era um homem negro, forte e todo vestido de preto. O outro era pálido e esquelético, mas muito alto. Anette olhava para os dois já com uma expressão de desapontamento. Devido aos seus anos de prática ela já deduzia que isso tinha relação com os bares ou a casas de show da região.

- O negão aqui teve duas costelas quebradas, algumas lesões cranianas e levou três facadas. Vai pra cirurgia. - Disse Mateus.

- Credo! Ainda tá vivo?

- Esse outro aqui tem várias escoriações e... - Pausa de quase um minuto, enquanto checava os sinais vitais do magrelo - "Êta" porra esse aqui já era!

Anette levou o paciente que ainda estava vivo, o "negão", para a sala de cirurgia enquanto um residente se encarregava de levar o falecido até a ala do necrotério. **Vinícius **era um estudante muito esforçado. Tinha vários planos para sua carreira. Mas a vida é uma caixinha de surpresas. Essa viagem que agora Vinícius está fazendo com o morto até o necrotério, um procedimento banal que já virou rotina para ele, será a última.

- Ué? Não tinha uma perfuração aqui? - A equipe médica encarregava de fazer a cirurgia do paciente negro, que agora estava vestido com um camisolão hospitalar, era composta por Mateus mais dois médicos, um anestesista e duas enfermeiras, Anette e uma amiga sua. A cirurgia estava prosseguindo de modo normal, até um dos médicos fazer uma estranha afirmação.

- Como assim? - Perguntou Anette.

- Podia jurar que a vítima tinha três perfurações.

- Sim, está certo. A vítima levou três facadas. - Respondeu o anestesista.

- Então porque só estou vendo duas?

Mateus começou a tatear o tronco do paciente a procura da terceira perfuração. Não a encontrou e, pra piorar, teve a estranha impressão de ter visto um dos cortes do paciente se fechando sozinho.

- Algum problema, Mateus? - Perguntou Anette ao notar a cara estranha que o médico fez.

O médico demorou de responder. Antes de falar qualquer coisa ele tinha que ter certeza do que estava presenciando. Mateus ficou encarando a ferida aberta do paciente até o efeito voltar a aparecer. A ferida estava se fechando. Como se o corpo do paciente fosse capaz de se recuperar sozinho.

- Mateus, estou falando com você!

- Psiu! Agora não, Anette! Hei, todo mundo, parem um pouco o que estão fazendo e olhem para o paciente.

- Mas, Mateus, o paciente está em estado grave. Não pode esperar e... - Dessa vez Mateus nem se deu ao trabalho de abrir a boca para interromper Anette. Apenas fez um sinal de basta com a palma da mão direita e, logo em seguida, apontou para uma das feridas do sujeito. Ficou quase meio minuto com o dedo indicador apontado para o machucado até um dos seus colegas perceber o que ele queria mostrar.

- Caralho! O homem está se curando sozinho!

Levou quase cinco minutos para os médicos "processarem" o que estavam presenciando. Depois de passado o susto, o grupo resolveu registrar o ocorrido filmando o progresso espantoso do paciente. Pra sorte de todos um dos residentes tinha um irmão que fazia jornalismo. Graças a isso foi fácil arranjar uma câmera digital profissional com tripé e tudo. Enquanto o paciente era filmado, Mateus pessoalmente tirou uma amostra de sangue do desconhecido e levou para o laboratório para analisar. Os primeiros testes deram resultados estranhamente normais. Não tinha nada de excepcional entre a amostra de sangue desse paciente se comparado a de tantos outros.

- O sujeito ainda está se recuperando sozinho? - Perguntou Mateus a outro médico que a pouco estava na sala de cirurgia com ele cuidando do paciente que se regenerava sozinho.

- As perfurações sumiram e as costelas quebradas estão se ajeitando. Só falta agora ele também conseguir se curar do traumatismos craniano. Rapaz, isso não é coisa de Deus não.

Praticamente o Santa Cristina inteiro estava em polvorosa com o caso do paciente misterioso. Palavras como "milagre" e "isso é coisa do diabo" era o que mais se ouvia. Não demorou muito para que jornalistas de programas sensacionalistas e policiais se intrometessem transformando o hospital em um circo. O povo estava tão assustado, maravilhado e eufórico que acabaram por se esquecer que o paciente misterioso não havia chegado ali sozinho. O outro sujeito enviado com ele, que agora estava no necrotério, tinha propriedades igualmente ou ainda mais espantosas. Era isso que o médico legista e Vinícius estavam acabando de constatar.

- Os caninos do paciente são super-desenvolvidos. - Disse o legista enquanto gravava tudo com um aparelho de fita cassete bem velho. Com mais de trinta anos de profissão, **Valdemar** gostava de trabalhar a moda antiga. Com sessenta anos de idade, ele além de tudo era manco. Devido a um acidente de carro no tempo de faculdade.

- Um vampiro?

- Não viaja, garoto. Já vi esse tipo de má-formação umas quatro vezes. São bem raras, mas não têm nada de sobrenatural nisso.

- Sem sinal de fratura, hematomas ou perfuração com objeto cortante. - Disse Valdemar. - Estranhamente ele parece ter morrido de causa natural, não decorrente de uma briga de rua. Acho que Mateus deve estar é fumando doido e acabou levantando o histórico errado desse paciente.

- O que a gente faz agora?

- Engaveta esse aí. Se ninguém reclamar o defunto a gente vai ter que colocá-lo como indigente.

Seguindo as ordens de seu superior, Vinícius pegou a maca do defunto e a empurrou até o fim da sala. A maca era projetada para que a parte superior fosse facilmente destacável da inferior, onde ficava as rodas e o apoio. Assim o trabalho de transportar o cadáver para dentro de uma das gavetas não deveria durar mais do que três minutos. No entanto, Vinícius comete um erro na hora de destravar a maca e acaba ferindo o dedo polegar da mão esquerda. Um corte superficial que não recebeu muita da sua atenção. Até porque algo mais urgente estava acontecendo. O presunto estava se recusando a entrar na gaveta. O pobre residente nem teve tempo de gritar por ajuda. Seu grito foi abafado por mãos fortes que taparam-lhe a boca. Antes que pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, Vinícius sente uma forte mordida no seu pescoço.

Anette estava começando a ficar nervosa. A aglomeração causada pelo entra e saí da polícia, de jornalistas e de curiosos estava fazendo com que sua fobia atacasse. Mesmo assim ela tentou segurar a onda. Muitos pacientes que não tinham nada a ver com essa bagunça ainda precisavam de sua ajuda. Ela estava indignada. Insensíveis ao estado dos outros pacientes, várias pessoas enchiam os corredores só para se encontrar com o novo "santo" do momento. Os jornalistas faziam a festa entrevistando os indivíduos mais bizarros que vieram em busca de seus quinze minutos de fama. Naquele fuzuê podia-se encontrar um pouco de tudo. Desde profetas do apocalipse e crentes estéricos usando paletós que visivelmente não eram do seu número até adolescentes e idosos que não tinham o que fazer.

- Que porra é essa? Tira todo mundo daqui! - Ordenou o diretor do hospital. Senhor **Jorge **que, junto de um pequeno grupo de médicos e enfermeiras, tentava impedir que a multidão invadisse o quarto do suposto santo.

Enquanto todos estavam prestando atenção para a confusão, uma figura que aparentava estar passando muito mal praticamente se arrastava em direção a multidão. De cabeça baixa, com os pés mal saindo do chão, não demorou muito para chamar a atenção de uma das enfermeiras. Até porque tal figura era alguém bem conhecido no Santa Cristina. Era o residente Vinícius.

- Viny? Tu tá bem cara? AAAAHHHH! - Mal a enfermeira encostou sua mão no ombro de Vinícius e ela foi logo atacada. Uma mordida sangrenta na jugular. O grito que se seguiu ao ataque deixou todos em alerta e bastante assustados. O local que já estava bastante claustrofóbico se tornou insuportável quando a multidão começou a correr em pânico. O empurra-empurra e a correria acabou fazendo com que pessoas se machucassem. Algumas inclusive acabaram sendo pisoteadas havendo até um óbito. No meio de toda aquela confusão, mais assustada do que nunca, Anette não conseguiu fazer mais nada além de se agachar próxima a parede esperando que esse pesadelo acabasse.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! Um dos policiais que estava presente no local disparou três vezes contra Vinícius, mas para o seu espanto o único efeito que conseguiu foi fazer com que ele desse alguns passos para trás. Antes que pudesse atirar de novo, o policial é atacado e acaba recebendo uma mordida no pescoço. Nesse mesmo instante, a enfermeira que fora atacada por Vinícius que todos já julgavam como morta se levanta do chão. Ensanguentada e com movimentos letárgicos que nem o próprio Vinícius.

A confusão estava tão intensa que ninguém viu, ou se importou, quando o suposto "santo" despertou de seu estado de inconsciência. Visivelmente confuso, mas não assustado. O paciente misterioso saiu de seu quarto enrolado no cobertor de sua cama, pois estava vestido apenas com o camisolão do hospital. Que não protegia nada. Sem se importar com o pânico no hospital, o paciente misterioso procurou calmamente pelas roupas pretas que estava usando quando foi levado pra lá. Não demorou muito para encontrá-las. Hospitais costumam guardar os pertences dos pacientes no deposito. Como já passou por uma situação semelhante antes, o rapaz foi direto pra lá. No deposito encontrou umas quatro estantes com várias caixas de papelão. Abriu tantas quanto foram necessárias até encontrar a que guardava suas roupas. Agora já totalmente vestido. Com sua jaqueta de couro, camisa, calças compridas e botas pretas, o paciente misterioso voltou sua atenção ao pânico generalizado que atingia o hospital.

Como muita gente já tinha fugido porta a fora, o hospital estava bem mais vazio. No entanto ainda havia quem permanecesse por lá. Pois muitos pacientes estavam debilitados demais para saírem dali sozinhos e porque havia médicos, enfermeiros e funcionários éticos demais para abandonar os doentes a própria sorte. Todos eles se trancaram com os pacientes nos quartos, afim de protege-los. Anette também permaneceu no hospital, mas não pertencia a nenhum dos grupos acima citado. Ela continuava agachada próxima a uma parede, pois estava muito apavorada para sair dali. De onde estava ela foi capaz de assistir ao suposto santo todo vestido de negro massacrar várias pessoas conhecidas dela com as próprias mãos. Pra deixar a situação ainda mais assustadora e surreal. Todos os seus amigos que eram abatidos pelo assassino vestido de negro se transformavam instantaneamente em pó.

Tirando a apavorada Anette e o sujeito vestido de preto, não havia mais ninguém no corredor. O hospital estava uma bagunça só. Várias coisas jogadas no chão, cadeiras e objetos derrubados. Parecia que um furacão havia passado por lá.

Assim que o sujeito vestido de negro saiu de vista Mateus que assistia a tudo pela pequena janelinha da porta de um dos quartos foi correndo em direção de Anette tentando tirá-la de lá. - Menina, vamos sair daqui antes que ele volte! - Foi difícil fazer com que a moça se levantasse. Ela estava tão frágil que parecia ter regredido até um estado mental mais infantil. Primeiramente Mateus tentou levar Anette para um dos quartos e colocá-la junto com os outros que se escondiam por lá. Mas, como ela estava mentalmente muito abalada, ele preferiu arriscar acompanhá-la até a saída do hospital – Olha gente, vou ter que tirar ela daqui. - Disse Mateus aos seus colegas que estavam com ele escondido no quarto.

- Rapaz, mas o monstro tá aí a solta! - Disse um dos médicos se referindo ao paciente que a poucos minutos atrás o povo estava quase beatificando.

- Olha para o estado dela. Ela não vai aguentar ficar aqui. - Após dar o seu recado, Mateus se aventurou pelos corredores levando Anette apoiada em seu ombro. Ela estava tão abalada que nem conseguia andar direito.

Ao chegar na recepção, Mateus e Anette testemunharam uma cena bastante esquisita. Os dois pacientes que foram levados pro Santa Cristina por brigarem entre si estavam brigando novamente. O homem misterioso vestido de negro e, o que era mais estranho, o grandão pálido que havia sido levado ao necrotério. Os socos e pontapés trocados entre os dois eram tão fortes que quando pegavam na parede tiravam pedaços do tijolo. Aquela inusitada dupla estava brigando bem na frente da saída do hospital. Ou seja, Mateus e Anette só tinham duas opções. Ou se arriscavam a sair mesmo com os dois ali ou esperavam até que houvesse um ganhador dessa disputa.

Após ser derrubado com uma rasteira, o lutador pálido ficou caído no chão de barriga pra cima. O lutador negro se aproveitou da vantagem e ajoelhou-se sobre o peito do pálido imobilizando-o. Após isso, ainda imobilizando seu oponente, o homem de preto pegou uma cadeira que estava bem próxima a ele e quebrou uma das pernas, improvisando algo que se assemelhava muito a uma estaca de madeira. Após enfiar a estaca no peito do oponente a luta chega ao fim e, o que era mais impressionante, ao ser mortalmente ferido o homem pálido se transforma em pó quase que instantaneamente.

Anette e Mateus ficaram paralisados. Com medo de que agora o homem vestido de preto voltasse sua atenção para eles. No entanto, não foi isso que aconteceu. Após derrotar o homem pálido, o sujeito misterioso saiu calmamente pela porta da frente do hospital e, antes que percebessem como, ele já havia sumido de vista.

- O que era aquilo? - Perguntou Mateus. Como não obteve resposta, ele se virou para olhar pra Anette. Ficou preocupado ao perceber que ela estava com um estranho olhar vidrado. - Anette? Tudo bem? - A moça não respondia. Estava em estado de choque. - Hei, pessoal! Ajuda aqui! - Quando os colegas ouviram o pedido de ajuda desesperado de Mateus foram correndo a seu auxilio. Tentaram reanimar Anette de tudo que era jeito, mas ela permanecia imóvel. Sem reagir a nada.


	16. Space Metal

**SPACE METAL**

Todo bairro ou cidade do interior tem um "maluco beleza". Seja um mendigo que só fala besteira ou uma pessoa que se perdeu na religião e passou a dar sermões sem nexo. A pequena cidade litorânea de **Anajé** também tem o seu. No caso é um velhinho franzino que faz muito sucesso com as crianças da região contando histórias de heróis, mitologia e aventuras.

O velhinho era bem conhecido na cidade, por isso os pais não se importavam de ver seus filhos conversando com ele. O julgavam como um maluquinho inofensivo. O velhinho vivia no segundo andar de uma casa velha que ficava bem próxima à praça da cidade. O ponto de encontro mais movimentado de Anajé, apesar de não ter muita coisa de interessante por lá, a não ser os bares.

A casa do velhinho, cujo nome praticamente ninguém sabia, mais parecia uma biblioteca. Tinha mais livros do que qualquer outra coisa. Os livros eram velhos. Mas era de se impressionar do que eles tratavam. Religião, filosofia, física quântica. Apesar de aparentar não ser mentalmente saudável, pela coleção literária exposta, o velhinho parecia ser bem erudito. Ao menos era o que a maioria das pessoas pensavam, principalmente ao ouvirem ele falar. O nível de escolaridade de Anajé é muito baixo, por isso era comum encontrar alguns anajenses acreditando que a loucura do velhinho era causada por ele ler em excesso.

Anajé é uma cidade litorânea. O turismo não é lá muito desenvolvido, mesmo assim em épocas festivas como o Carnaval, São João e Ano Novo a população da cidade chega a dobrar com a chegada dos turistas. Nesse Carnaval, entre esses turistas está **Marcos**. Um jovem psicólogo que junto da esposa e de seus dois pequenos filhos gêmeos veio passar alguns dias na cidade. Marcos e sua família não eram muito ligados em festa, então trataram logo de se afastar da capital. Alugaram uma casa de um amigo de Marcos do tempo da faculdade, **Reginaldo, **que ficava próxima a praia de Anajé. O psicólogo tinha disponível uma semana de férias. Planejava aproveitar seus dias ao máximo, mas seu amigo vai acabar atrapalhando seus planos.

Marcos soube da história do velhinho no terceiro dia que chegou à cidade, quando seu amigo Reginaldolhe pediu um favor que envolvia guardar um segredo. Na ocasião os dois estavam sozinhos, em um dos bares da cidade, tomando cerveja.

- Marcos? Sabe aquele velhinho boa praça que é quase uma atração turística da cidade? - Perguntou Reginaldo ao psicólogo.

- Sim. O que é que tem?

- Quero que fique só entre nós. Ele é meu pai. – Essa revelação fez com que Marcos quase se engasgasse com a cerveja que estava engolindo.

- Reginaldo, eu...

- Sabe, já que você tem essa experiência com loucos e coisa e tal você poderia dar uma olhada nele hoje? Sei lá. Ver o que ele tem.

Marcos pensou bastante antes de dar uma resposta. – Reginaldo, as coisas não são assim. Um tratamento geralmente leva tempo, se gasta dinheiro com remédios e, às vezes, precisa-se até de internação. Se bem que acho que não é o caso, já que ele é bem calmo, mas...

- Por favor, só dê uma olhada nele pra mim! É a única coisa que peço.

- Eu não faço milagre. – Marcos às vezes amaldiçoava os filmes de Hollywood. Eles passavam uma ilusão do psicólogo milagroso. Que com duas ou três sessões resolvia todo tipo de problema. – Mas por que você não o leva para a capital?

- Pô, cara. Não quero que o pessoal daqui fique sabendo que ele é meu pai.

Marcos saiu daquele bar com muita raiva. Primeiro se decepcionou com seu amigo que era capaz de renegar o próprio pai. Segundo teve raiva de se mesmo por não saber dizer "não" a um pedido. Essa não foi a primeira vez em que alguém o faz fazer algo que não desejava. E pra piorar nas suas férias. Marcos até cogitou em descumprir sua promessa e deixar isso pra lá, mas era ético demais pra isso.

Sete horas da noite, Marcos inventou uma desculpa qualquer a sua esposa e a seus dois filhos e tratou logo de ir até a bendita casa do velhinho dar um diagnostico rápido sobre seu caso. O psicólogo não planejava demorar muito. Queria que a "consulta" durasse no máximo uma hora.

Não foi difícil fazer com que o velho o deixasse entrar na casa. O idoso era boa praça. Parecia havido a agradar todo mundo o tempo todo. - Isso poderia ser sinal de baixa auto-estima. - Pensava Marcos. A casa do velho era bastante empoeirada. Parecia que não via uma faxina há muito tempo.

- Não quero incomodá-lo, senhor – Dizia Marcos. – É que seu filho pediu pra eu ter uma conversa com você.

-Mais que milagre! Ele se lembrou que tem pai. – Marcos começou a sentir um pouco de pena, mas tentou não alimentar muito esse sentimento. Queria ficar emocionalmente bem distante desse problema de família.

- Você sabe o que sou, certo?

- Sim.

- Então? Quer conversar sobre alguma coisa? Alguma coisa que o preocupa talvez?

A conversa entre Marcos e aquele idoso franzino demorou uns trinta minutos. O psicólogo ficava tentando entrar na vida intima de seu "paciente", mas o velhinho sempre se desviava das perguntas mais relevantes. Ao decorrer da conversa, Marcos até chegou a cogitar que ele não sofria de nenhuma doença mental de fato, mas que havia escolhido levar a vida que leva como forma de fugir da sua realidade. Marcos não sabia como era a história de vida daquele velho, mas presumia que ela deveria ser bem sofrida. Só podia, pra ele se esquivar tanto assim.

- Estou com sede. – Disse o velhinho. – Aceita um suco? – Marcos gostaria de dizer "não", mas como tinha problema em dar essa resposta ele acabou aceitando o convite. – Droga. – Pensava Marcos. – Não quero me demorar muito aqui.

Enquanto o velhinho ia para a cozinha preparar o suco, Marcos ficou prestando atenção naquela ampla sala. Olhando atentamente para todos os detalhes.

Aquela sala era comprida, mas parecia um corredor. As paredes pareciam que eram originalmente pintadas de branco, mas estavam tão encardidas que agora tinham ganhado um tom amarronzado. Não havia televisão, telefone, tapetes... A única coisa que tinha era dois sofás velhos, um de dois lugares e outro de três virados um ao lado do outro, e quatro amplas estantes repletas de livros.

Após dois minutos olhando atentamente para as paredes, Marcos percebeu que uma parte dela não era de fato uma parede, mas sim um pano comprido pintado com o mesmo tom de marrom da parede. Marcos ficou curioso e, deixando de lado o seu bom senso, acabou por decidir checar o que aquela cortina escondia. Maldita a hora que ele resolveu fazer isso. Aquele pano escondia uma sala que o psicólogo desejaria nunca ter visto em sua vida.

A sala secreta mais parecia uma garagem. No entanto ela não guardava nenhum carro, moto ou qualquer outro veiculo convencional. Até porque não tinha saída pra rua. Dentro daquele espaço havia um amontoado de ferro velho que se assemelhava a um foguete. O trambolho estava em uma posição inclinada apontando para o teto. Ele era sustentado por uma base de madeira, que fazia com que a nave não caísse.

Marcos aproximou-se e percebeu que havia um buraco na parte intermediaria daquela nave. O buraco não era muito grande, mas dava pra caber uma pessoa lá dentro. Isso é, se a pessoa em questão não se preocupasse com conforto. Dentro daquele buraco apertado a pessoa teria que disputar espaço com uma pequena cadeira de madeira e um painel de controle improvisado feito com marchas de carro e um volante grande que parecia ter saído de um caminhão.

O foguete havia sido criado com pedaços de vários carros. O que dava um visual meio **Steampunk** ao trambolho. Marcos achou aquilo interessante. – Ele é um artista, então. – Pensou o psicólogo. Eis que ele acaba notando um forte cheiro de gasolina. Não demorou muito pra notar que aquele troço tinha motor. Isso preocupou Marcos. Ele temeu que, se alguém tentasse ligar aquela coisa, uma tragédia acontecesse. Como uma explosão ou algo do tipo.

- Não era pra você ter visto isso! – Protestou o velho ao entrar na sala secreta, interrompendo assim a investigação de Marcos.

- Pra que serve isso? – Perguntou o psicólogo, já temendo a resposta.

- Pra voar é claro. Que outra serventia uma nave teria? Vou voltar pra casa.

- Casa? Mas essa já não é sua casa?

- Hehe. Não meu jovem. Minha casa de verdade.

- Pense em um mundo muito mais avançado que esse. Onde as pessoas são eternamente jovens e não precisam mais temer a morte. Um lugar cujo a moral é muito mais evoluída. Onde não há crimes, violências ou injustiças. Eu vim desse lugar. Um paraíso. Mas, infelizmente, acabei sendo forçado a vir pra cá por causa de erros cometidos no passado. Essa foi minha cruel sentença. Vir pra esse inferno!

- Você odeia mesmo essa cidade, né?

- Não me entenda mal. Mas, comparado ao meu planeta, aqui é um pesadelo! Porém, por pior que aqui seja, acabei amando e constituindo família nesse mundo. Não sou capaz de voltar para o meu verdadeiro lar deixando meu filho nesse lixo que vocês chamam de Terra. Isso é a única coisa que me prende aqui.

Marcos não acreditava em Deus, mas caso acreditasse iria agradecer aos céus pelo velhinho não ter ligado aquela geringonça. No entanto, o psicólogo não podia mais deixar que a sorte guiasse o destino daquele pobre coitado. Apesar de não gostar da ideia que teve, Marcos não conseguiu encontrar outra opção que não fosse enganar o já perturbado velhinho. - Vou ligar pro seu filho. Sou amigo de Reginaldo. Tenho certeza que ele virá com o meu pedido. - Os olhos do velhinho chegaram a brilhar. Isso quase cortou o coração de Marcos.

Em menos de meia hora a ambulância havia chegado. Marcos de fato havia ligado pro seu amigo, só que pra ter o seu consentimento sobre o que ia fazer. Com a resposta positiva de Reginaldo, Marcos ligou pro sanatório. Dois homens fortes vestidos de branco, funcionários do sanatório, entraram na casa do velhinho esperando encontrar resistência, no entanto o velhinho não criou empecilhos para ser levado dali. Bastou um deles para leva-lo até a ambulância. O outro foi ter uma conversa com Marcos. - Foi o senhor que chamou a gente, né?

- Foi.

- Porra. Mas você disse que o paciente era perigoso. Esse aí não faz mal nem a uma mosca.

- É mesmo? Vem ver uma coisa aqui então, espertinho. - Marcos tirou a cortina que escondia a sala secreta e mostrou ao funcionário do sanatório a estranha máquina criada pelo velhinho "inofensivo". O enfermeiro não conseguiu fazer outra coisa a não ser ficar boquiaberto com os olhos esbugalhados. Por fim soltou um: - "Caralhoooo, véio"!

Deixando o surpreso enfermeiro pra trás, Marcos foi até a ambulância conferir se o velhinho estava sendo bem tratado. Isso foi um erro. Sozinho na sala secreta, o enfermeiro foi achar de ser curioso. Subiu na nave e começou a mexer nela como se fosse uma criança se divertindo em um brinquedinho de parque de diversões. Enquanto o enfermeiro só ficava girando o volante e mexendo na alavanca nada demais aconteceu. O problema só apareceu quando ele apertou aleatoriamente os botões do painel. Um deles dava ignição no motor e ligava a nave. O pobre enfermeiro não teve nem tempo de pensar no que estava acontecendo. A forte explosão que veio em seguida não deixou.

BOOOOMM! A explosão levou aquela casa pros ares. O primeiro e o segundo andar foram reduzidos a destroços e cinzas. Por "sorte" Marcos, o velhinho e o outro enfermeiro não foram feridos, pois a ambulância estava estacionada do outro lado da rua. - Meu Deus! - Exclamava Marcos que, devido ao seu nervosismo, tinha até se esquecido do seu ateísmo. Na parte de trás da ambulância, o pobre velhinho só conseguia se lamentar. - Nunca mais vou voltar pra casa.

As férias da família de Marcos se encerraram com aquela explosão. Assim que o psicólogo deu seu depoimento na delegacia ele e sua família decidiram sair de Anajé e voltar pra capital. Eles e a cidade não tinham mais o clima festivo de outrora. Todos estavam preocupados e assustados. Nunca aquela cidade sonolenta havia presenciado um evento tão violento como aquela explosão. Os anajenses não comentavam sobre outro assunto. - Sabia que não era boa ideia deixar aquele lunático tão perto de nossas crianças.

O pobre velhinho podia se considerar com sorte apesar de tudo. Se não fosse pelo fato dele ser considerado um maluco ele seria condenado por homicídio e por pelo menos mais umas três acusações. O que iria lhe render uns vinte e cinco anos de prisão. Se bem que como ele já tinha quase noventa anos isso não iria fazer muita diferença. O **São Eliézer** era o sanatório mais famoso do estado. Primeiro por causa de seu grande histórico de recuperações e segundo por abrigar alguns dos mais perigosos lunáticos. O pobre velhinho foi encaminhado pra lá. Um recorde, pois ele acabou se tornando o interno de idade mais avançada.

O São Eliézer ficava em um lugar bem isolado. Numa região de montanhas com muita área verde ao redor. Se não fosse pela natureza do lugar, até que dava pra considerá-lo bem paradisíaco. Esse hospício continha três prédios. Um prédio era da área administrativa, um era reservado para os internos mais comportados e outro para os mais perigosos. O velhinho estava entre os mais comportados. Até porque ele era quieto demais. Algo que não era visto com muito otimismo pelos médicos do hospício, pois achavam que ele estava entrando em um quadro de depressão. Numa tentativa de animar um pouco o velhinho, os médicos ficavam telefonando incessantemente para Reginaldo vir visitá-lo. Venceram o turrão pelo cansaço. - Nossa! Como alguém pode ser tão frio com o próprio pai?

A felicidade que o velhinho sentia ao ver o próprio filho não era reciproca. Reginaldo foi o mais frio e insensível possível em sua visita agravando ainda mais o estado já complicado do coroa. - Nossa! Esse aí é seu filho? - Perguntou um rapaz magro que, de longe, assistiu a turbulenta conversa entre Reginaldo e seu pai. - Se eu falasse assim com meu pai eu não iria conseguir sentar por uns três meses.

- Hehe. Vai ver foi isso que faltou na criação desse menino.

- Então? O que fez você ser trazido pra cá?

- Eu só queria voltar pra casa. Mas deu tudo errado. Ninguém me entendeu.

- Acho que posso entender seu dilema. Veja o meu caso. Eu só estava exorcizando um pobre rapaz que estava possuído quando a polícia apareceu. Eles também não conseguiram entender minha situação (_**ver Horror Punk**_). - O velhinho ficou encarando o rapaz por alguns segundos. Tentando decidir se acreditava no que ele dizia ou se o considerava um fanfarrão. Por fim acabou não ligando pra isso. Simplesmente estendeu sua mão e se apresentou. - Prazer, meu nome é **Antônio**.

- O prazer é todo meu. Pode me chamar de **Martin**. Escuta aqui Antônio. Quer ouvir minha ideia pra gente fugir daqui?


	17. Porngore

**PORNGORE**

**Anajé **é uma cidade pequena e litorânea. Daquele tipo de lugar bem pacato que não acontece quase nada o ano inteiro. Tipica cidade que alguém com mais de sessenta anos adora visitar pra tirar férias e quem tem menos de trinta odeia. Não é de se estranhar que qualquer coisa que o delegado tenha que fazer acabe se tornando o assunto do momento. Um batedor de carteira aqui, um bêbado brigão acolá... Não há muitas preocupações na rotina do trabalho do delegado **Clovis**. Isso é, até alguns meses atrás. Os fatos estranhos se desencadearam com a explosão da casa de um anajense idoso que tinha problemas mentais _**(ver Space Metal)**_. Depois houve o primeiro homicídio da cidade em décadas. E agora, no que parece ser o desenrolar de mais um fato bizarro, Clovis se encontra interrogando uma senhora de idade que por vários anos ele julgava ser honesta e respeitável. O delegado mal consegue esconder seu desapontamento e sua ira.

- Eu já criei quatro meninas. Ninguém tem nada a ver com meu modo de impor disciplina! Fazer com que o filho sinta vergonha de seus erros é um método bem efetivo para incentivá-lo a não repeti-los. Algo muito usado nos Estados Unidos inclusive.

Após registrar o depoimento da acusada, Clovis mandou ela se retirar da sala e pediu para que avisassem à vitima que ela já podia entrar. A vitima era a filha da acusada. Uma jovem de vinte anos de idade. Pele bronzeada, um metro e cinquenta de altura, cabelos compridos bem pretos, quadril e busto avantajados. Apesar do corpo bem sensual, Clovis não se sentia sexualmente atraído por ela, pois praticamente a viu crescer. Ele a via mais ou menos do mesmo modo na qual um pai enxerga uma filha. Por causa disso para Clovis esse caso tinha um tom bem mais pessoal do que a maioria. A garota era muito tímida, aumentando ainda mais o sentimento de pena que Clovis tinha para com ela. Outro motivo que o deixava bem irritado foi o fato da vitima e da acusada morarem na mesma rua dele e ele nunca ter percebido nada.

- Muito bem, **Jessica**. Não tenha medo ou vergonha. Você sabe que pode contar comigo. Me diga o que essa bruxa fez com você.

**

* * *

Almoço em família.**

- Nós estávamos tendo um almoço em família lá em casa. Eu estava em meu quarto me vestindo quando meu priminho insuportável andou silenciosamente atrás de mim. Eu estava usando apenas minha calcinha e meu sutiã. Eu comecei a gritar com ele para expulsá-lo do meu quarto, mas só consegui fazer com que ele risse de minha cara. Eu fiquei tão possessa que nem consegui pensar direito. Corri atrás dele, descendo as escadas e indo até o quintal onde minha mãe conversava com meu tio e minha tia. Só quando eles me viram foi que a ficha caiu. Eu estava apenas de calcinha e sutiã. Eu fiquei tão envergonhada, mas não pude fazer nada além de voltar correndo para dentro de casa. Mas, pro meu desespero, minha mãe me parou e fez com que eu me explicasse ali, vestida daquele jeito, na frente de todo mundo.

- Como de costume, ela preferiu acreditar no meu primo. O peste disse que eu o estava assustando, o que não era verdade.

- Pensei que eu ia ter que passar a tarde inteira trancada no quarto, mas minha mãe fez algo que eu não esperava. Ela trancou a porta! Minha mãe decidiu que seria uma boa forma de punição me fazer esperar do lado de fora pelo almoço em família vestida daquele jeito, semi-nua! Eu implorei a ela para que me deixasse entrar, mas ela fez que não ouviu. Mais parentes chegaram e eu só pude correr para de trás das moitas para esconder minha vergonha. Algo que não deu certo, pois eles não demoraram a me achar.

- Como se tudo isso já não fosse humilhante o suficiente, minha mãe disse que só ia me deixar entrar de volta em casa se eu fosse almoçar com o resto da família na mesa! Eu não tive escolha, então eu obedeci. Todos riam de mim enquanto eu comia. Inclusive minha mãe! Pra piorar alguns parentes me elogiaram pelo meu bom gosto em escolher calcinhas.

- Só pude voltar pra dentro de casa quando todo mundo já tinha ido embora.

**

* * *

Aprendendo a se desculpar.**

- Certa vez eu fui suspensa da escola por provocar uma briga. Quando cheguei em casa e tive que contar o ocorrido pra minha mãe pensei que ela fosse arrancar o meu couro. Mas, pra minha surpresa, ela nada fez. Isso é, não fez nada na hora.

- De noite, quando eu já tinha até me esquecido do ocorrido, como de costume, depois do jantar, subi pro segundo andar da casa pra tomar um banho antes de me deitar. Durante meu banho eu ouvi a porta do banheiro se abrindo, mas não dei muita atenção a isso.

- Quando eu terminei com o banho eu percebi que minhas roupas não estavam mais onde eu as tinha deixado.

- Minha mãe gritou de lá de baixo pelo meu nome. Pedi para ela aguardar um pouco. No entanto, ela gritou de forma estérica para eu descer do jeito que eu estava. Como eu pensei que ela estava sozinha acabei obedecendo.

- Quando desci as escadas tomei um susto ao perceber que tinha gente de fora em casa. Tentei subir correndo, mas minha mãe me agarrou pelo braço e me puxou nua até onde as visitas estavam. Quem estava lá era minha colega de escola, a mesma com que eu havia brigado, e sua mãe. Minha mãe me colocou na frente das duas e me obrigou a pedir desculpas.

- Eu tentei cobrir minha parte intima e meus seios com as mãos, mas minha mãe me obrigou a ficar com os braços estirados. Minha colega começou a achar graça da minha nudez e, surpreendentemente, a mãe dela agia como se isso fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Minha mãe começou a falar algo como "a razão pela qual eu a chamei aqui foi para que Jessica pudesse se desculpar pela sua agressão." Então eu, de cabeça baixa, me desculpei. Em seguida as duas "adultas" começaram a conversar trivialidades enquanto eu continuei ali. Pelada na frente de todo mundo. Após alguns minutos, que mais pareciam uma eternidade, eu perguntei se eu podia subir pra me vestir. Minhão mãe ficou irada por eu interromper sua conversa e me disse para eu ficar quieta até ela terminar.

-Após quase uma hora ali, em pé, nua, a mãe da minha colega disse algo parecido com "olha, filha... ela tem um bela bundinha, não é?" Então todos começaram a rir, inclusive, alias não, principalmente, minha mãe. As duas senhoras terminaram a conversa e minha mãe levou as visitas para a porta. Mas eu continuei imóvel, ainda de castigo. Enquanto andavam, pra espezinhar ainda mais da minha situação, minha colega de classe deu um beliscão na minha bunda. Isso foi o fim da picada!

**

* * *

Ressaca.**

- Eu estava na rua com algumas amigas voltando de uma festa a noite. Era mais ou menos quatro da manhã. Eu acabei bebendo um pouco além da conta e antes que percebesse já estava começando a fazer coisas que nunca iria fazer no meu estado normal. Pra minha sorte, minhas amigas me levaram pra casa antes que o pior acontecesse. No dia seguinte acordei com uma baita dor de cabeça e não consegui me lembrar de quase nada do dia anterior. Mas deduzi que boa coisa não havia acontecido assim que vi a cara enorme que minha mãe fez.

- Fiquei muito envergonhada ao ouvir de minha mãe que eu quase fiz um striptease no meio da rua. Como ela não estava na festa ontem, provavelmente minha mãe ficou sabendo disso de alguma das minhas amigas que me trouxeram pra casa.

- A história do meu vexame a deixou bastante irritada. Ela me chamou de tudo quanto era nome e disse que eu devia ser castigada por isso.

- Minha mãe me obrigou a fazer todo o trabalho doméstico naquele dia. Algo que eu normalmente não acharia nada demais, pois habitualmente eu já fazia isso. O pior mesmo foi o modo sádico com que ela queria que eu fizesse o trabalho.

- "Você não queria ficar sem roupa? Do que está reclamando?" Era mais ou menos isso que ela me disse quando me obrigou embaixo de porrada a passar o dia inteiro cuidando da casa sem roupa.

- Pra me deixar ainda mais constrangida a desgraçada gostava de fazer terrorismo. "Acho que você precisa ir comprar pão". Dizia a velha.

- O pior mesmo foram algumas tarefas como cuidar do quintal e pôr o lixo na rua. Também tive que fazer isso. Minha humilhação só não foi maior porque ninguém estava passando na rua enquanto eu fazia isso. Sorte minha.

Interrompendo Jessica, o delegado Clovis fez uma pergunta. - Mais ou menos que dia aconteceu isso?

- Semana passada, por quê?

- Não, nada não. - foi só agora que Clovis entendeu porque seu filho pré-adolescente, que nunca foi muito vaidoso, desde a semana passada estava tomando banhos tão demorados.

**

* * *

Colar na prova é errado.**

- Isso aconteceu no último ano da escola e eu estava na minha aula de história. Estava tendo uma prova e como eu me esqueci de estudar tive que preparar uma pesca. Pro meu azar o professor me viu pescando e, além de tomar minha prova, disse para eu ir até a sala dos professores para receber uma punição. Pensei que ia levar uma advertência ou suspensão.

- Na sala dos professores fiquei sentada num canto esperando enquanto ligavam pra minha mãe. Em menos de dez minutos ela apareceu. Logo, minha mãe, a diretora e mais dois professores começaram a conversar sobre minha atitude.

- O pesadelo começou quando minha mãe me perguntou onde eu tinha escondido minha pesca. Eu, boba, respondi a verdade. Que escrevi a pesca no lado de dentro da minha blusa. Em uma atitude extremamente desproporcional, a velha resolveu tirar minha camisa. Eu estava lá, com o sutiã a mostra, sem ninguém fazer nada a respeito.

- "Você não tem mais pescas não, né?" Perguntou a velha. De modo incessante ela começou a procurar por outros lembretes escondidos no meu uniforme. Sem que nenhum dos professores presentes intercedessem por mim ela acabou me deixando sem nada. Estava eu lá, pelada na sala dos professores e todo mundo agia como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Clovis interrompeu Jessica mais uma vez. - Porra é essa? Meu filho estuda nessa escola também.

* * *

Após registrar o depoimento da moça ela foi liberada. Apesar de já ser maior de idade, Jessica não trabalhava, logo não tinha condições de se sustentar sozinha. No entanto ela tinha uns primos que moravam na capital que se prontificaram em dividir um apê até que ela conseguisse se ajeitar na vida pra seguir adiante.

Enquanto isso, na delegacia, a mãe de Jessica esperava atrás das grades até o dia do seu julgamento. - Cara, algumas situações aconteceram antes da moça ter dezoito anos. - Constatou Clovis. - Essa daí vai pegar uns vinte anos. No mínimo. - Após o décimo dia de prisão o comportamento da acusada mudou radicalmente. Não estava mais fria e distante, mas sim chorosa e mostrando arrependimento. - Viu, burra? - Disse Clovis. - Agora a ficha caiu, né? - Sem que ninguém houvesse notado, nesse meio tempo, uma espessa fumaça negra havia saído de dentro da boca da acusada e saído pela janela da prisão a fora.

Jessica, na capital, havia começado a faculdade e já tinha arranjado um bom emprego. O salário não era lá essas coisas, mas pra quem estava começando na carreira estava ótimo. Ela ainda morava com os primos (um rapaz e duas moças), no entanto agora ela estava dividindo as contas do apartamento. Não estava mais morando de favor.

Meses depois, quando os fantasmas do passado já tinham sido superados. Algo de muito estranho aconteceu enquanto ela e seus primos estavam jogando conversa fora em uma noite qualquer que não se tinha nada demais para fazer. - Lembra como você era no ginásio? - Perguntou um dos primos para a moça.

- Sim. Me lembro. Era bem gordinha.

- Gordinha? Gordinha era apelido! - Comentou uma das primas. Deixando Jessica meio desconcertada. Já que não gostava de se lembrar daquele período difícil da sua vida.

- Como você conseguiu mudar tanto?

- Sei lá, não fiz nada não. Acho que me dei bem com a idade. Só isso.

- Hehe. Não lembra do curandeiro não?

- É. Parece até piada, mas, coincidência ou não, foi depois que minha mãe me levou para aquele esquisitão lá de Anajé que eu comecei a ganhar corpo. Não sabia que vocês ainda se lembravam dele.

- Nós nos lembramos sim. A questão é: você se lembra o que ele te disse? - Jessica ficou assustada, pois nunca havia contado essa história pra ninguém. - Como eles sabiam disso? - se perguntou a moça.

- "Pra mostrar minha beleza para todos". Algo assim.

- Pois bem. Comece. - Jessica se levantou da cadeira tão assustada que acabou derrubando-a no chão. Inexplicavelmente os olhos de todos os seus primos ganharam um tom não natural. Estavam todos pretos. Um efeito que Jessica já tinha visto antes em sua mãe, mas que, por ser algo tão irreal, achou se tratar apenas de um sonho ou sua imaginação. Assim como das outras vezes, Jessica não teve outra opção a não ser tirar sua roupa e se deixar ficar despida na frente dos outros. Envergonhada e assustada, Jessica só pôde ficar agachada no canto da sala. Na tentativa de esconder o máximo possível sua nudez. No entanto, os seus primos-monstros pareciam não querer deixar ela em paz. Uma de suas primas abriu a porta do apartamento e para o desespero de Jessica disse:

- Priminha, vamos dar um passeio no prédio?


	18. Dark Legacy

**DARK LEGACY**

A vida é uma caixinha de surpresa. Um mês atrás não tinha como **Marcos** (_**ver Space Metal**_) prever que estaria em uma situação como aquela. Em um país estranho deitado em um leito de hospital por causa de uma mordida do que parecia ser um cão enorme. No entanto, o "cão enorme" que atacou Marcos não era um cão. Mas sim uma criança. Um menino que o que tinha de estranho tinha ainda mais de selvagem.

Parcialmente consciente, Marcos assistia com dificuldade o enfermeiro que aparentava ser indiano checar seus sinais vitais. Marcos achava que o indiano estava tentando fazer com que ele não desmaiasse, pois falava muito. Parecia tentar conversar. O que não adiantava pra muita coisa, já que Marcos não falava nenhum dialeto local e o inglês do enfermeiro era péssimo.

- Be strong, man Don´t give up! - A visão de Marcos ainda estava meio turva por isso ele demorou de perceber a presença de **David** na sala. David é, de certa forma, responsável por sua condição atual.

* * *

**Um mês atrás:**

Em uma sala de reuniões o destino de uma pessoa pode ser radicalmente alterado. Principalmente no caso de uma entrevista de emprego. Principalmente se a entrevista em questão for em uma empresa tão grande quanto a **AOR. **O processo seletivo durou quase um mês inteiro, sendo dividido em duas etapas. Sendo que a segunda parte levou quase o dia inteiro. Tudo isso era bastante cansativo e a rejeição era algo bastante frustrante. Mas Marcos podia se considerar com sorte, pois não teve que lidar com esse sentimento.

- Amor! Eu não acredito! - Marcos ficou ainda mais contente ao ver a felicidade de sua esposa ao saber das boas novas. - E aí? Você começa quando?

- Esse mês ainda. Eles até avisaram pra eu já ir arrumando os passaportes.

- Passaportes?

- Pô, mulher, tá "brôca"? Meu trabalho vai ser na Índia, esqueceu?

- Puxa. - A alegria da esposa diminuiu um pouco quando se lembrou desse detalhe. - Vai passar quantos dias lá?

- Um mês.

- É bom conversar com os meninos. Eles nunca ficaram tanto tempo longe de tu. Nunca vi tanto grude.

Após quatro dias, Marcos já estava pronto pra viajar. Foi difícil dar adeus a sua esposa e, principalmente, a seus dois pequenos filhos gêmeos. Ainda no aeroporto Marcos foi apresentado a equipe que iria trabalhar com ele na Índia. A AOR era uma empresa grande. Fretaram um vôo só para acomodar os quarenta e cinco membros do projeto. Podia se encontrar gente de todo tipo naquele meio. Os membros da equipe pareciam ter saído dos quatro cantos do mundo.

- Are your first airplane flight? - Marcos estava sentado próximo a janela do avião, ao seu lado, próximo ao corredor, um americano tentava puxar assunto com ele. Marcos estava visivelmente nervoso, por isso o americano fez essa pergunta.

- has so obviously? - Respondeu Marcos.

- Hehehe. My name is David. Nice to meet you. - Falou o gringo enquanto estendia a mão para que Marcos pudesse pegá-la cordialmente. - I am Marcos.

A viagem levou mais de um dia. Principalmente se você contar com as paradas, já que não há vôo direto do Brasil pra Índia. Ao chegar no destino, Marcos ficou parecendo criança de tão bobo. Pra quem nunca tinha saído de seu estado conhecer um país tão diferente em um outro continente era muita coisa. Tudo era novidade. As roupas exóticas das pessoas, o trânsito que funcionava mesmo não havendo sinaleiras, os costumes locais, as religiões. De tudo isso o que mais espantou Marcos foi quando ele viu homens sem roupa andando tranquilamente na rua.

- Ôxe! Esses homens estão nus! Que zorra é essa! - Marcos chegou até a esquecer por um momento que quase ninguém que viajou com ele falava português. - They are Naked! What is That?

- Don´t Worry. They are sadhu. - homens intitulados como Sadhu são místicos indianos que não raramente andam nus pelas ruas com o rosto e o corpo pintados de branco. A grande maioria deles tem cabelos e barba bem compridos. O grupo avistado por Marcos, por exemplo, tinha a faixa etária média de quarenta e cinco anos.

Após um passeio turístico, os novos membros da AOR foram apresentados à filial da empresa na Índia. Essa filial ficava bem longe do centro, em um local bem isolado. O complexo era enorme, continha pelo menos uns cinco prédios. Todos com design de última geração. Tecnologia de ponta. Contrastando com a pobreza existente do lado de fora.

A primeira coisa que Marcos e os outros quarenta e quatro membros recém chegados tiveram que fazer quando entraram no complexo foi assinar um documento que garantia sigilosidade. Caso esse contrato fosse quebrado, mesmo com o eventual afastamento do contratado da AOR, o sujeito seria obrigado a pagar uma multa estratosférica. Logo após todos assinarem o contrato, eles foram levados até uma sala de auditório. Uma sala enorme e moderna. Com acústica e visibilidade perfeitas. Anos luz a frente de qualquer outra sala na qual Marcos já tinha visitado antes. O palestrante, falando um inglês com forte sotaque alemão, explicou a todos do que se tratava a AOR e qual era a finalidade da empresa ali, na Índia.

* * *

**Uma semana atrás:**

O trabalho na AOR era puxado. Não raramente seus empregados tinham que trabalhar uma semana inteira sem folga. Algo que ninguém se quer cogitava em reclamar. Afinal todos tinham que justificar o alto salário que recebiam. Em um desses raros dias de folga, Marcos resolveu sair para passear na companhia de mais dois outros funcionários. Em sua estadia na Índia esses dois caras foram os que mais se enturmaram com ele. O americano David e o mexicano **Hugo**.

Em sua primeira parada o trio resolveu conhecer os bares da região. Eles tomaram algumas cervejas, com exceção de Marcos. Que preferiu beber refrigerante, pois detestou a cerveja local. Tinha gosto de xá na opinião dele. Após saírem do bar eles foram andando pelas ruas sem destino certo para conhecer a vida noturna de lá, o trio parecia um grupo de adolescentes (ou de bêbados). Fazendo piadas bobas com tudo e tentando xavecar as moças bonitas que passavam por perto. - Cara, é melhor parar com isso que esse povo daqui é meio sequelado com esse negócio de limpar a honra, viu. - Advertiu Hugo.

Nas andanças do grupo eles acabaram passando por um beco mal iluminado. David, que era o mais "bem nascido" de todos e por isso tinha medo de tudo, começou a imaginar mil coisas ruins que podiam acontecer com o trio ali. Desde serem assaltados até a serem sequestrados para trafico de órgãos. - C´mon, dude! Let´s get out of here!

- Wait a moment! - Marcos fez sinal para o trio parar. Alguma coisa estava chamando a atenção dele, mas ninguém sabia dizer o quê. Marcos foi até a porta de uma casa de show bem underground e falou com o homem que estava fazendo a segurança do local. Hugo e David ficaram sem entender porque Marcos estava perguntando qual som estava rolando lá dentro. - I don´t knew has Heavy Metal bands here!

- Do you like this? - Perguntou David com uma cara de estranhamento.

- What you think? Just because I'm Brazilian, I should like to samba? - Como os seus dois colegas estavam visivelmente desconfortáveis com o lugar, Marcos decidiu não entrar pra ver o show. Apesar disso não saiu de lá sem comprar um álbum do grupo que estava tocando. Uma banda de Metal Extremo chamada **Demonic Ressurection**.

Após, pro alivio de David, saírem do beco, o trio deu de cara com algo que mais parecia um circo de diversões. Agora foi a vez do americano ficar animado pra entrar e os outros dois não. - Now I ask you. Do you really like this? - Perguntou Marcos.

- Of Course. This is a . Dude, I don´t knew has vaudeville circus here to. - circos vaudeville eram muito comuns nos EUA entre as décadas de 1880 e 1930. Funcionava mais ou menos como uma feira de variedades. Brinquedos de parque de diversões como montanha russa, apresentações de equilibristas, comediantes, animais treinados, cantores, dançarinas... "circo dos horrores". Ainda hoje existe um ou outro circo Vaudeville nos EUA, mas estão bem longe de sua época de maior apelo popular. Encontrar um circo desse em um local como a Índia era estranho. Muito deslocado de seu contexto.

O circo estava quase vazio, tirando David, Hugo e Marcos, se houvesse dez visitantes ali era muito. Fazendo com que o desanimo de Hugo e Marcos aumentasse. Mas David não perdeu o interesse. Principalmente quando viu o circo dos horrores. O "circo dos horrores" era uma casa do interior que parecia saída de algum filme americano. Era pequena e mal iluminada. Seu interior não tinha os cômodos de uma casa normal, mas sim um monte de bizarrices. Como, por exemplo, um suposto feto em conserva, caveiras falsas, animais empalhados, tarós e outras tranqueiras místicas que seriam muito impressionantes se você fosse alguém do século XIX sem muito acesso a informação.

- Outstanding. - Disse Marcos de forma irônica.

Enquanto Hugo e David estavam em outra parte da casa vendo outras coisas, Marcos sentiu curiosidade ao ver o que parecia ser uma caixa do tamanho de uma televisão coberta por um pano sujo e desbotado. - AAAAHHHH! - Hugo e David se assustaram com o grito de seu amigo. Foram correndo ver o que tinha acontecido. Estavam preocupados. Depois ficaram aterrorizados quando descobriram qual foi o motivo do pânico de Marcos.

O pano escondia o que parecia ser uma gaiola. Mas dentro dessa gaiola não havia nenhum pássaro ou qualquer outro bichinho de estimação. O animal preso era um ser humano. Alias, parecia ser um ser humano. Parecia ser uma criança, mas sua pele era acinzentada e ele possuía orelhas compridas e um rosto feroz. Rosnava muito também. Não usava uma peça de roupa sequer. Se aquilo não fosse um bicho estava sendo tratado como tal.

- What is that? - Perguntou David.

- Is... My Gosh! I think that is a kid! - Disse Marcos.

O trio começou a debater sobre qual atitude deveriam ter em relação ao guri. Quando chegaram a um veredito, Hugo discou para a polícia de seu celular enquanto Marcos ficou tentando abrir a gaiola. Como não tinha a chave, o psicólogo achou por bem improvisar com as ferramentas que tinha ao seu alcance. De tanto mexer na fechadura com o que parecia ser um osso, Marcos finalmente conseguiu abri-la. - AAAAAHHHH! - O segundo grito de Marcos não foi de susto, mas sim de dor. O menino esquisito ao sair da gaiola deu uma bela de uma mordida no ante-braço de Marcos. Após o ataque, o menino saiu em disparado sem que ninguém conseguisse ver seu destino.

- Marcos, you are bleeding. - Constatou David muito assustado. Marcos tentou segurar sua ferida com a camisa. Ele sangrava muito. Por causa disso mal conseguiu dar cinco passos. Sua visão começou a ficar turva e em menos de um minuto o mundo a sua volta pareceu ter desaparecido. Por ter perdido seus sentidos, Marcos teve que ser levado dali por seus amigos.

Marcos foi levado em uma ambulância para o hospital mais equipado da área. A polícia, que havia sido chamada momentos antes, conversou com Hugo e David. Ficaram bem impressionados quando ouviram o policial dizer que não havia circo na cidade já fazia muitos meses. Quanto mais um circo nos padrões americanos.

Os médicos e enfermeiros que cuidaram de Marcos, a primeira vista, ficaram impressionados quando souberam que aquela mordida foi causada por uma criança. Mas depois que realizarem um exame toxicológico em Marcos duvidaram disso de forma veemente. - The bit was poisonous. - Disse um dos médicos.

- How is it possible? - Perguntou David.

- I don´t know. A kid do this? Are you sure?

- Of course!

Marcos ficou desacordado quase que a semana inteira. Raramente abria os olhos e ficava a par de alguma coisa que estava acontecendo. Ele perdia e recuperava sua consciência muitas vezes. Algo que os médicos achavam muito preocupante.

**

* * *

Hoje:**

Depois de uma semana na dúvida se sobreviveria ou não, Marcos se recuperou surpreendentemente bem. O tal veneno que os médicos encontraram no seu sangue parecia ter se esvaído. O psicólogo estava novo em folha e, de quebra, ainda ganhou uma boa indenização da empresa por acidente de trabalho. Após o período de um mês e meio ele já havia sido liberado e teve permissão de voltar para sua casa, no Brasil.

Como os outros colegas da AOR tinham voltado antes dele, Marcos teve que viajar não em um avião fretado, mas sim em um vôo comercial convencional. Antes de pegar o avião, Marcos ligava várias vezes pra sua esposa que ficou muito preocupada quando soube de seu acidente.

Após embarcar, Marcos se sentou próximo a uma das janelas e ficou relaxando ouvindo o CD, no fone de ouvido claro, que havia comprado na Índia. Embalado pelo som do Metal Extremo, Marcos acabou se esquecendo de todos os seus problemas.

A viagem era em escala. Logo Marcos tinha que desembarcar em um país totalmente diferente, pegar outro avião e só aí ir para o Brasil. Alguns minutos antes da primeira parada Marcos começou a sentir uma forte dor no local onde havia recebido a mordida. Mas, de início ignorou a dor, só dando mais atenção a ela quando já estava dentro do outro avião. Algumas horas depois, quando o vôo já estava em território nacional, faltando apenas alguns minutos para desembarcar a dor voltou com tudo. Na tentativa de se recuperar um pouco, o psicólogo foi até o banheiro pra pelo menos lavar o rosto. Tomou um susto quando, olhando pelo espelho, percebeu que seus dentes começaram a ficar estranhamente pontudos. Ao olhar pro seu braço ele percebeu também que seus pelos estavam crescendo de forma não natural. - O que está acontecendo comigo? - Se perguntava.

Não tendo mais nada pra fazer, Marcos voltou pro seu acento e ficou recostado rezando para que o que for que esteja acontecendo com ele parasse. Uma aeromoça que passava por ele notou que ele não estava se sentindo bem. - Algum problema, senhor? Quer que eu traga um copo de água?

- Água? Água não serve! – Disse Marcos que de tanta dor não conseguiu se controlar e praticamente gritou usando um tom bem agressivo. – Preciso de algum remédio calmante, de preferência a base de benzodiazepínicos. Brozepax, Lorax, Psicosedim, Olcadiul... Se quer mesmo me ajudar pegue o que encontrar e traga pra mim.

- Senhor, acho que não posso...

- AARGH! – Marcos deu um berro de dor, chamando a atenção de todos os outros passageiros que estavam a sua volta. Muitos estavam assustados, alguns poucos achavam aquele "barraco" interessante. Algo pra quebrar a monotonia da viagem. – AARGHH! Está começando! - Falou o psicólogo se referindo a forte pontada no braço que volta e meia aparecia.

- Senhor! O quê...?

- Sai da frente!

Marcos de forma histérica levantou-se abruptamente da cadeira, empurrou com brutalidade a aeromoça para fora de seu caminho e saiu correndo em disparada ao banheiro. Se trancando lá dentro.

Enquanto os demais passageiros ficavam cochichando sobre a atitude do neurótico, a aeromoça chama suas colegas e o comissário de bordo para tentar tirar Marcos do banheiro. Muitos argumentos são usados para convence-lo a sair de lá, mas nenhum parece ter surtido efeito.

- Senhor. – Dizia o comissário. – Qualquer que seja o problema que o senhor esteja passando, nós...

-AAAAARRRRGHHH! – O uivo de dor de Marcos interrompeu a fala do comissário. Todo mundo ficou sério. Assustados. Preocupados. - Será que esse homem pode se tornar perigoso? - Era o que mais se perguntavam.

Marcos estava se contorcendo de dor dentro daquele banheiro. Não estava nem um pouco preocupado com o que estava acontecendo do lado de fora de lá. Só queria fazer com que a dor parasse. Mas, pro seu azar, sua dor acabou se tornando o menor de seus problemas.

Seu corpo estava mudando. Ele cresceu um pouco, seu corpo ficou coberto de pelos, seus dentes ficaram pontiagudos e ameaçadores. Isso sem contar com as unhas que agora viraram verdadeiras garras. O rosto de Marcos agora estava só vagamente semelhante com alguma coisa humana. Ganhando um aspecto meio canino.

BLAMMM!

Marcos sai de dentro do banheiro abrindo a porta com tanta violência que quase chegou a ponto de arrancá-la. Ele não era mais ele, estava convertido em um monstro peludo de quase dois metros de altura. Seus olhos vermelhos e dentes pontiagudos eram por demais assustadores.

- AAAAHHHHH! – Todos os passageiros que viram o Marcos/monstro berraram de medo. A criatura, em resposta, dá um uivo. Um uivo estridente e agudo.

_**

* * *

(continua em Hungry Like the Wolf)**_


End file.
